Duplicité
by Kyarah
Summary: HIATUS -Post HP7- Quand Kory Watson se lie d'amitié avec Isaiah Archer, fraîchement débarqué d'une école de sorcellerie canadienne, il va se rendre compte que ses jours paisibles sont comptés.
1. Chapitre 1

_22 mai 2008_

Salut, fanfictionneux, fanfictionneuses, lecteurs, lectrices, auteurs, auteures en tous genres !

Et voilà, le sort en est jeté, je commence une nouvelle histoire, après avoir mûrement réfléchit. L'action prend place lors de la sixième année d'Albus Potter, Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy. Ça faisait déjà un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire une fanfiction avec les personnages de la nouvelle génération car avec eux, tout est possible, il n'y a pas de réelles contraintes apposées par J.K. Rowling, c'est merveilleux.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce titre à deux balles… Voici donc Duplicité.

**Disclaimer**** :** La majorité des personnages zélés sont ma propriété, mais Pourdlard et ses environs ainsi que les personnages dont les noms sont « Potter » ou « Weasley » ou « Malefoy » ne m'appartiennent définitivement pas. Je ne fais ni argent ni profits avec cette histoire.

**Rating :** PG-13 pour certains thèmes et scènes qui viendront plus tard dans l'histoire. On prend pas de chances.

**Pairing**** :** Vous voudriez savoir, hein!

**Illustrations de la fic :** kyarah./gallery/#Duplicity Ce sont les chara design des personnages, et ils sont canoniques en ce qui concerne les personnages originaux puisque c'est moi qui les fais. Sinon, voir comment j'imagine les personnages créés par Mrs Rowling. Parfois quelques scènes de chapitres, sketches…

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

Kory était bien installé, dans les branchages d'un grand chêne, une cigarette entre les dents, le nez plongé dans son manuel de potions. Le parc de Poudlard était paisible. Certains élèves avaient décidé, comme lui, d'étudier dehors pour profiter de la température encore douce de mi-septembre. D'autres flirtaient, tout simplement. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, tous étaient dans leur bulle. C'était agréable… Vraiment très agréa…

- Archeeeeeeeeeeer!!

…ble.

Kory fit la grimace. C'était la douce voix d'Oliver Radcliffe. Ce type était vraiment bruyant. _Trop_ bruyant, pour être précis.

Kory ferma son livre après s'être assuré de garder la page qu'il était en train de lire, puis il se pencha pour observer la scène. C'était quand même assez amusant de voir Radcliffe poursuivre le nouvel élève pour le faire intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Kory n'avait lui-même pas grand intérêt pour ce sport, mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu par ses compagnons de dortoir, Isaiah Archer était un très bon joueur. Il fallait dire que la partie de Quidditch amicale qui avait été disputée le premier samedi de septembre avait servi au nouveau à faire ses preuves. Mais au grand malheur du capitaine de Gryffondor, Archer n'avait pas l'intention de jouer. Kory avait cru comprendre que c'était parce qu'il voulait se concentrer sur ses études uniquement.

Après tout, il devait bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle le directeur de l'établissement ait permis à un élève ayant dépassé onze ans d'intégrer la prestigieuse école de magie.

Le dénommé Isaiah Archer était installé sur une pierre plate sur le bord du lac, en train de faire le devoir de Métamorphose que le professeur Risden leur avait donné la veille.

- Je t'ai déjà dit non, Radcliffe, répondit Archer sans même lever les yeux de son travail alors que Oliver le rejoignait sur le bord du lac. Peu importe combien de fois tu vas me le demander, la réponse va rester la même.

- Mais Archer… plaida Radcliffe en s'agenouillant à la hauteur de l'étudiant consciencieux. Tu serais parfait! Vraiment, je te jure! En plus, j'ai fait un peu de recherche, et j'ai découvert que toutes les années que tu avais joué dans ton ancienne école, ton équipe gagnait toujours. Il _faut_ que tu nous rejoignes!

Dans son arbre, Kory soupira et il cala son bouquin sous son bras et il sauta à terre. Malgré la hauteur de laquelle il avait sauté, il atterrit souplement. Des recherches sur Archer? Et quoi encore? Radcliffe le voulait vraiment, ce gamin!

- Radcliffe, certains d'entre nous étions sortis dehors pour éviter de t'entendre faire tout ce tapage, dit-il en se dirigeant d'un pas nonchalant vers les deux Gryffondor, qui se tournèrent vers lui.

- Watson, tu n'as pas envie, toi, qu'on gagne encore la Coupe, cette année? demanda Radcliffe.

Archer soupira et rangea son stylo bille dans son coffre à crayons. Kory lui offrait une parfaite diversion.

- Je croyais, moi, que tu savais que mon intérêt pour le Quidditch et pour tout ce qui a attrait à la Coupe des quatre Maisons était des plus limités, répondit Kory alors qu'Archer roulait son rouleau de parchemin.

- Mais c'est important! répliqua Radcliffe.

- Oui, oui, c'est ta dernière année ici, tu veux que les Gryffons remportent la Coupe et donnent une gloire éternelle à ton nom…

Archer rangeait désormais toutes ses choses dans son sac. Mais Radcliffe ne voyait rien, trop occupé qu'il était avec Kory. Mais ce dernier, lui, n'avait pas quitté le jeune étudiant des yeux.

- Mais il y a certainement d'autres bons joueurs dans l'école, non? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire des sélections, y'a plein de gamins qui rêvent de faire partie de l'équipe.

- Ce sont, comme tu dis, des gamins, ronchonna Radcliffe.

Archer se levait maintenant, et s'éloignait à pas de loup, en s'assurant de rester dans l'angle mort de son aîné.

- Mais ils méritent leur chance, non? insista Kory.

- Depuis quand tu t'en soucies, au fait?

Radcliffe croisa les bras et leva un sourcil, soupçonneux. Kory fit la moue, leva les yeux au ciel, puis haussa finalement les épaules.

- Bonne question. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas de réponse. Mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais laisser ce pauvre Archer tranquille. Ou alors, quand tu lui soumets ton numéro de supplication, sois moins bruyant, histoire de ne pas déranger tout le monde aux alentours.

- Pffff.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor se retourna pour dire quelque chose à Archer. Mais Archer avait disparu.

- Mais… Où il est? s'exclama Radcliffe.

- La magie est une chose mystérieuse, marmonna Kory d'un air absent en regardant derrière lui, en direction du château.

Archer gravissait déjà les marches quatre à quatre. Radcliffe l'avait vu, lui aussi. Il le prit en chasse, mais sans oublier de lancer un regard mauvais à Kory.

- Archer, attends! _Attends_! HEY!

Kory porta de nouveau sa cigarette à ses lèvres, satisfait. Oliver Radcliffe avait disparu à son tour dans le château. Le calme était revenu dans le parc de Poudlard. Il soupira d'aise et retourna s'installer sur la branche qu'il avait quittée précédemment.

888

- C'est la dernière fois que je te fais la faveur de te sauver, annonça Kory, blasé, en entrant dans la salle de bain réservée aux élèves de sixième année de Gryffondor.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un cubicule. Archer était assis sur la toilette – le couvercle du bol refermé – et travaillait encore sur son devoir, son manuel de Métamorphoses flottant sur un lutrin invisible devant lui.

- Merci, c'est un vrai pot de colle, marmonna-t-il sans lever la tête du rouleau de parchemin sur lequel il griffonnait passionnément des réponses aux énoncés.

- T'as trouvé une bonne cachette, cette fois, continua Kory en s'appuyant sur le bord de la porte. Je suis impressionné, chapeau.

- Mouais. J'ai hâte qu'il le trouve, son Poursuiveur manquant, qu'il me laisse tranquille. Le premier match de la saison est quoi… dans un mois et demi? Il devrait se dépêcher.

- N'empêche, tu étais vraiment bon dans le match amical qu'on avait joué à la rentrée, intervint une troisième personne.

Kory regarda vers la porte d'entrée de la salle de bain. Un garçon de leur année, Albus Potter, venait d'entrer. Les cheveux en bataille, il ne portait que son bas de pyjama et avait encore la marque de son oreiller imprimé sur la joue. La veille, lui et ses deux amis, Sean Wood et Jeremy Hudson, avaient décidé de faire une compétition d'échecs avec d'autres élèves dans la Salle Commune, ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas couchés avant les petites heures du matin. D'ailleurs, Kory avait pu constater lorsqu'il était monté dans le dortoir que Jeremy dormait encore, s'il pouvait se fier aux baldaquins écarlates qui étaient tirés.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû étaler tes talents, continua le nouveau venu.

- Oui, Potter, j'avais compris, soupira Archer en secouant la tête. Promis, à l'avenir, je ne le ferai plus.

- Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose, pour ton capitaine? Il me semblait que vous vous entendiez bien, demanda Kory. Il est tellement bruyant qu'ils nous empêche de faire semblant d'être des étudiants modèles.

- Il a une tête de cochon. Essayer de l'arrêter c'est comme signer un arrêt de mort. Bah, il va bien se fatiguer un jour… Bon…

Il se passa une main sur le visage et il bâilla.

- J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, moi…

Il passa devant Kory et il disparut par la porte au bout de la salle de bain, où se trouvaient les douches individuelles.

- Archer, tu descends manger, ou tu restes caché ici?

- Je descends. Je ne pourrai pas toujours éviter Radcliffe de toutes façons.

Il rangea son matériel dans son sac qui traînait à ses pieds.

- Comme Potter a dit, il va finir par se fatiguer. Je _pense_ qu'il n'est pas si idiot que ça. Enfin, j'espère… Peut-on espérer?

- Que de sarcasme… sourit Archer.

- Ouaip. Que veux-tu.

C'était un peu étrange. Kory n'avait jamais été du type sociable, préférant vaquer à ses petites affaires personnelles, qui se résumaient le plus souvent à : manger, dormir, aller en cours et fumer. Son meilleur ami et cousin, la seule personne qu'il avait considérée à ce jour digne d'attention, Scorpius Malefoy, n'était même pas dans la même maison que lui, il était à Serpentard. Deux maisons dans lesquelles il y avait toujours plus ou moins de tensions, surtout lorsqu'un match de Quidditch était en vue.

L'autre chose qui faisait que les relations sociales de Kory étaient plutôt nulles étaient que la plupart des garçons le détestaient. Il avait du sang de Vélane dans les veines, alors comme il était très beau, il s'attirait le regard de la plupart des filles de l'école. Et les mecs n'appréciaient pas trop. Et même s'il se trouvait toujours une fille pour lui faire la cour, Kory n'avait pas grand intérêt en elles. Ce n'était pas qu'il était incapable d'éprouver de l'amour, il avait juste un esprit tordu. Et il était misogyne, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger son cas. Et surtout, il avait un espère de syndrome qu'on pouvait appeler le « je-m'en-foutisme », ce qui signifiait qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, n'en déplaise aux autres. Et les autres ne l'intéressaient pas.

Donc, un beau bonhomme, mais dont la personnalité s'apparentait plus à celle d'un Serpentard qu'à celle d'un Gryffondor. Ces cinq dernières années, il lui était souvent arrivé de se demander pourquoi le foutu morceau de tissus brûlé et pourri nommé le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé dans la maison des braves. Avoir une grande gueule, ça comptait pour de la bravoure? Scorpius trouvait ça bien drôle. Kory moins. Et il était impossible de changer de maison une fois réparti. Bah, avec le temps, il avait réussi à sympathiser avec ses trois co-chambreurs, et au début de leur sixième année un quatrième s'était ajouté.

Isaiah Archer, fraîchement débarqué du Canada. Il n'était pas très grand, pour un garçon – il faisait une tête presque et demie de moins que Kory – et il semblait tout délicat, malgré son passé de joueur de Quidditch. Le misogyne savait qu'Archer avait étudié à Aradia qui, contrairement à Poudlard, n'était pas une seule et grande école, mais un réseau de petites écoles éparpillées dans les trois ou quatre plus grandes villes de chaque province du pays. Le système n'était pas le même non plus ; à Aradia, les études duraient cinq ans, soit l'équivalent des cinq première années à Poudlard. Ensuite, les élèves qui choisissaient de se spécialiser dans un domaine particulier intégraient un nouvel établissement, qui n'était pas régi par Aradia, où ils allaient encore passer deux ou trois ans. Ces années équivalaient à la sixième et à la septième année à Poudlard.

Archer, au lieu de faire comme ses confrères et consoeurs avait, par Kory ne savait quel miracle, réussit à entrer à Poudlard. C'était peut-être une première dans l'histoire de l'école de sorcellerie… C'était pour cela qu'il avait pris un intérêt particulier pour le gamin.

Le fait que Kory Watson prenne un intérêt pour quelqu'un autre que Scorpius et lui-même était surprenant, également.

- Tu peux me passer les patates, s'il te plait?

Les coudes appuyé sur la table, Archer, assis face à lui, venait de lui parler. La Grande Salle commençait, peu à peu, à se remplir d'élèves affamés. Et avec eux s'amenait le brouhaha des conversations.

- Les patates, répéta Archer un peu plus fort pour se faire entendre, cette fois en pointant le large plat de patates pilées et fumantes qui se trouvait juste à côté de Kory.

- J'ai compris, marmonna ce dernier. Pas besoin de crier, je ne suis pas encore sourd.

Archer sourit et Kory tendit la main pour prendre le plat, mais quelqu'un d'autre s'en saisit et le donna au Canadien.

- Kory était encore plongé dans son univers, on dirait.

- On dirait, répondit Archer. Merci, Wood.

Kory avait réprimé un grognement réprobateur. Sean Wood était probablement un des seuls qui l'appelaient par son prénom, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas proches. Lors de leur première année, après avoir passé plusieurs mois à essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas se faire appeler par son prénom, il avait finalement abandonné. Il fallait savoir quand se retirer, dans la vie.

- Mais ça me fait plaisir, je suis toujours prêt à aider mon prochain.

- Ce qui aiderait vraiment, ce serait de mettre une laisse et une muselière à tu-sais-qui, soupira Archer.

Sean éclata de rire, puis il secoua sa tête blonde.

- Désolé pour ça, mais depuis qu'il a été nommé capitaine, il est intenable.

- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas _toi_ qu'il harcèle pour devenir poursuiveur?

- Tu ne m'as jamais vu voler, hein, mon petit Isaiah?

Isaiah secoua la tête.

- J'ai la trouille des hauteurs depuis tout petit, et la dernière fois que je suis monté sur un balai, j'ai failli tuer quelqu'un. Alors tu comprendras que je ne suis pas le candidat idéal.

- Je vois… Et toi, Watson, tu n'aimes pas voler? demanda Archer.

- Pas spécialement.

Hmm… Ce ragoût n'était pas terrible… Kory piqua dans une boulette et l'observa. Puis, il se rendit compte que les deux autres Gryffondor attendaient qu'il élabore un peu sa réponse.

- Les balais, ça ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- Ah, bon, s'étonna Archer.

- Et pourtant il vole bien, intervint une nouvelle personne.

- Albus, tu nous fais honneur de ta présence? ricana Sean alors que Potter s'assoyait à côté d'Isaiah.

Avoir pris un intérêt en Isaiah Archer et copiner avec lui avait malheureusement obligé Kory à être encore plus avec les garçons de sixième année de Gryffondor, car il n'était pas le seul à être intrigué par ce nouveau. Non pas qu'il voulait garder Archer juste pour lui, mais ces bellâtres l'ennuyaient profondément. Sean Wood avec ses cheveux blonds raides qui avait toujours ce sourire amusé au coin des lèvres et Albus Potter avec sa tignasse noire. Le pire était peut-être Jeremy Hudson. Il avait le crâne rasé et appelait Oliver Radcliffe « Capitaine », ce qui énervait Kory au plus grand point. Comment pouvait-on respecter un type aussi bruyant? M'enfin, il n'était pas là pour le moment, et c'était tant mieux.

- Hannah n'est pas avec toi? demanda Albus à Sean.

- Elle devait passer au dortoir avant de venir manger.

Kory ne suivait plus la conversation. Le ragoût était définitivement étrange…

888

En milieu d'après-midi, étrangement, les éléments s'étaient déchaînés et une pluie torrentielle et glacée s'était abattue sur le parc de Poudlard. Kory, qui avait pourtant retrouvé sa place dans son chêne, fut plutôt déçu. Archer, qui lui aussi avait voulu continuer de profiter du beau temps, n'était pas moins triste. La tempête avait commencé sans signe avant coureur, et les deux étudiants étaient trempés.

- Je pense que je vais me cacher dans les toilettes, encore, marmonna Archer, l'air désespéré en secouant la tête.

Les gouttelettes d'eau qui s'étaient accrochés dans ses cheveux clairs revolèrent dans tous les sens, éclaboussant deux filles qui passaient par-là. Archer s'était tout de suite excusé auprès des deux étudiantes outrées. Kory, lui, s'était contenté de faire un demi-sourire amusé. Sourire qui s'était figé, comme un rictus, lorsque les deux sorcières s'étaient tourné vers lui, en pleine pamoison. Foutu sang de Vélane…

Finalement, ce ne fut pas dans les toilettes qu'ils se retrouvèrent après s'être séchés et changés, mais à la bibliothèque de l'école. C'était un des endroits préférés de Kory, qui aimait la tranquillité. Et qui disait bibliothèque disait silence. Kory aimait le silence. Et il aimait les livres.

La plupart des tables d'étude étaient vides, à leur grand bonheur, et seuls quelques chuchotements venaient troubler le silence béni. Le bibliothécaire, Mr Portulan, un vieil homme joufflu au crâne luisant, lisait un énorme grimoire, bien installé derrière le comptoir des prêts. Il leva à peine les yeux lorsque les deux Gryffondor entrèrent dans son sanctuaire.

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que Kory et Archer jouissaient d'un silence quasi-complet, bien tranquilles dans leurs études – ils avaient presque terminé tous les travaux que leurs professeurs leur avaient donné cette semaine-là – quand une nouvelle personne vint les déranger, et cette fois, ce n'était pas un garçon. C'était Serena Murphy. La jolie et gentille Serena Murphy. La petite Gryffondor aux longs cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux bleus. La populaire Murphy.

Elle avait de grands yeux bleus naïfs dotés de longs cils foncés, qu'elle faisait battre plus vite qu'elle n'en aurait besoin normalement en regardant Archer de ses yeux de merlan frit. En réalité, il semblait que la sorcière avait jeté son dévolu sur le pauvre nouvel élève. C'était tout de même une première, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais laissé paraître un quelconque intérêt pour quelque garçon auparavant. Plusieurs avaient eu le cœur brisé lorsqu'elle avait refusé de sortir avec eux. Mais ils n'abandonnaient pas. Merlin seul savait pourquoi. Elle était mignonne, mais à part ça…

Kory avait envie de l'envoyer balader. Il était l'un des seuls garçons de l'école qui ne pouvait pas supporter cette poupée de porcelaine. Elle lui donnait… des boutons…

- Archer, tu peux m'aider avec mon devoir de potions, s'il te plait? demanda-t-elle avec un air timide, les joues roses.

Kory était prêt à parier que c'était un faux air timide. Cette fille était machiavélique. Trop mignonne pour en être vraiment innocente. Elle devait juste bien cacher son jeu. Ou alors Kory hallucinait des problèmes où il n'y en avait pas.

Archer leva les yeux de son propre devoir en entendant la requête de Serena et il lui offrit son gentil sourire.

N'accepte pas, n'accepte pas, n'accepte pas… Kory priait. Il fallait qu'elle parte, il voulait préserver sa tranquillité. Archer, n'accepte pas, n'accepte pas, n'accepte…

- Bien sûr.

…pas… Eh merde.

Murphy offrit un sourire éclatant à Archer, qui rougit légèrement, puis elle s'assit à côté de lui avec ses cahiers, prête à montrer à son tuteur momentané où elle avait des difficultés.

Kory ne pu pas s'empêcher de soupirer une fois de plus. Aucun garçon ne résistait au charme de Murphy. Et elle n'avait même pas le sang d'une Vélane dans les veines…

- Alors, tu vois, il y a ce numéro…

Murphy repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille en expliquant à Archer son problème, tous les deux penchés sur le manuel. Ils étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre que leurs épaules étaient collées.

C'était un joli petit couple. L'envie de ricaner prit Kory. Tous les deux étaient petits. Un joli petit couple de nains.

- D'accord, répondit Archer après quelques secondes de réflexion. Si je ne me trompe pas, les propriétés du…

Kory ferma ses bouquins et il se leva. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Murphy ne leva pas la tête lorsqu'il poussa sa chaise, mais Archer lui lança un regard surpris. Le Gryffondor blasé lui pointa les rangées de livres, puis il secoua la main, pour lui dire qu'il reviendrait. Archer acquiesça, sourit, puis se pencha à nouveau sur le problème de Murphy.

Les épais grimoires étaient bien rangés, en ordre. Il n'y avait pas la moindre poussière dessus, même si la plupart n'avaient pas été consultés depuis belle lurette. Le bibliothécaire apportait un soin tout particulier et rigoureux à tous les livres, au moins une fois aux deux semaines il les dépoussiérait.

Ils étaient vieux, écorchés, leurs pages fragilisées et jaunies par le temps. Kory fit glisser son doigt sur chacun, lisant les titres qui s'offraient à lui. D'où il était, il n'entendait plus les chuchotements des élèves dans la bibliothèque, le silence était revenu. Silence béni…

- Il y a peut-être des livres spécialisés dans les écoles de magie du monde, songea-t-il alors que les titres continuaient de défiler. Peut-être sur les écoles en Amérique…

Il pensait plus spécialement à Aradia. Le système qui régissait l'école l'intéressait.

Il entendit soudainement un gloussement en provenance de la rangée suivante.

- Non, pas ici, quelqu'un pourrait passer… entendit-il.

C'était une voix de fille.

- Mais non, voyons… répondit une voix masculine.

Kory connaissait cette voix. Il ferma d'un geste sec le livre qu'il avait ouvert et se dirigea vers la rangée suivante.

Appuyés contre le mur au fond se trouvaient un grand garçon blond et une fille brune qui s'embrassaient et se tripotaient sans vergogne. Le garçon était de dos, mais Kory savait qu'il ne faisait pas erreur sur la personne.

- La bibliothèque n'est pas un endroit fait pour flirter, annonça Kory avec un rictus.

La fille poussa un petit cri et elle rougit furieusement alors que le garçon se retournait lentement pour faire face à celui qui les dérangeait.

- Ah, Kory, dit-il simplement avec un sourire charmant. Marina, on se voit plus tard, d'accord?

La fille nommée Marina rougit encore plus – si c'était possible – et elle acquiesça en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide. D'un coup d'œil, Kory remarqua que sa jupe était remontée et que sa blouse était entrouverte et froissée. Elle avait un joli soutien-gorge en dentelle noire – si sa rencontre avec le beau grand blond était _totalement_ fortuite, Kory était bien prêt à se avada-kedavriser sur le champ.

- Pervers, annonça-t-il d'une voix atone une fois qu'il fut seul avec le blond.

- Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu n'aimes pas les filles que je dois faire pareil.

- Toi, tu les aimes trop, Scorpius.

Scorpius Malefoy ne pu pas s'empêcher de rire en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ordonner un peu.

- Toi tu préfères les jolis petits garçons comme Archer, c'est ça? C'est surprenant qu'il ne soit pas avec toi présentement. D'habitude tu le suis comme un petit chien, c'est mignon.

- Il est avec Murphy.

- Je vois… Avec la belle Murphy… Dis, t'es jaloux?

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules en voyant que le Gryffondor ne répondait pas.

- Bah, c'est pas grave, soupira-t-il finalement en lissant maintenant son t-shirt froissé.

Scorpius avait le physique type d'un Malefoy ; cheveux platine, teint pâle, menton et nez pointus. La seule chose qui laissait deviner que lui et Kory avaient un lien de sang était leurs yeux, d'une belle couleur mordorée. Le Serpentard avait également hérité du charisme des Malefoy puisqu'il était très difficile de résister à ce garçon gâté. Même ses parents cédaient à ses moindres caprices.

- Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier, ou… continua Scorpius.

- Pas spécialement. Je me demandais qui faisait tout ce tapage.

- Tu penses pas y aller un peu fort? Tapage, tapage… T'es pas drôle. Il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse!

- Dans ton cas, elle se fait un peu trop.

Malefoy soupira en secouant la tête, puis il répliqua que Kory était méchant, ce qui ne fit pas un pli à ce dernier. Maintenant que le problème du bruit était réglé, il se préparait à repartir à la conquête des grimoires. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bout de la rangée, Scorpius ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois, pour encore dire un truc qui n'avait aucun sens.

- Tu devrais faire attention, avec Murphy aux alentours. Elle risque de te voler ton petit protégé. Elle m'a l'air d'être accro.

Quand Kory se décida enfin de retourner à sa table un peu plus tard, Murphy avait déserté mais Archer était encore assis, le nez plongé une revue consacrée au Quidditch. Kory ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu la mettre dans son sac, alors il se demanda un instant comment Archer se l'était procuré, avant de remarquer, trois tables plus loin, quatre filles qui gloussaient comme des poules en regardant en direction d'Archer.

- Viens, Archer, on va aller manger, soupira Kory en attrapant son sac.

Le nouvel élève leva les yeux de la revue, acquiesça et se leva. Comme Kory l'avait déduit, la revue appartenait bien aux poules gloussantes car Archer se dirigea vers elle pour leur remettre la revue. Elles gloussèrent encore plus lorsque Isaiah les remercia. Crétines de filles.

- Au fait, pourquoi t'es pas parti avec Murphy pour aller manger? demanda Kory lorsqu'Isaiah revint chercher son sac, qu'il mit en bandoulière.

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser tes affaires sans surveillance.

- Tu n'avais pas faim?

- Mais non, voyons!

Le bruit que le ventre d'Archer fit le contredit. Son teint prit une teinte rouge brique et il piqua du nez.

- Ouais, bon, je suis affamé.

Kory lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Mange pas trop pour ne pas devenir une baleine, O.K.?

- Tu me prends pour qui? répliqua Archer avec une moue offensée.

888

- Archer, j'ai du mal avec mon devoir de Métamorphoses…

Kory et Archer quittèrent à regret leur partie d'échecs pour regarder Serena qui se tordait nerveusement les mains, les joues empourprées, les yeux résolument baisés. Pourquoi elle venait encore les déranger, alors que n'importe quel autre type était prêt à tuer – bon, on peut ici noter un peu d'exagération – pour n'avoir ne serait-ce que la chance d'être regardé par elle. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était Rose Weasley qui l'aidait, d'habitude, dans ses devoirs? Alors pourquoi elle s'entêtait à venir demander de l'aide à Archer?

Kory chercha du regard la Weasley qu'il trouva avec son cercle d'amies, un peu plus loin, en train de papoter de choses et d'autres. Si elle était là, alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_ Murphy venait-elle les déranger?

- Quoi, Archer est là?

La voix fendit l'air et ce fut cette fois Archer qui soupira. Pourtant, lui et Kory avaient tâché de se faire tout petits pour ne pas se faire repérer par le capitaine zélé. C'était raté, merci à Serena. Kory avait envie de lui jeter un sort. Mais dans une salle pleine des admirateurs de la jolie brune, c'était risqué.

Cependant… l'autre moitié de la salle était remplie des admiratrices de Kory…

Dilemme. Allait-il sortir sa baguette?

- T'as toujours pas changé d'avis? demanda Oliver Radcliffe en se plantant devant Isaiah, l'air avide et plein d'espoir.

Kory décida finalement de ne rien faire du tout, il n'allait pas gaspiller sa magie pour rien. Il se leva et il prit son sac qui gisait à ses pieds. Il allait tout simplement monter au dortoir.

Il perçu le regard plein de détresse d'Archer, mais la seule chose qu'il fit ce fut un sourire moqueur. C'était ce qu'on gagnait à transférer. C'était ce qu'on gagnait à montrer ses talents en Quidditch. C'était ce qu'on gagnait à être bon élève.

Kory tourna les talons et monta à son dortoir où il pouvait espérer trouver un peu de calme.

Ah… Et maintenant qu'il y pensait… Depuis quand Serena Murphy avait besoin d'aide en Métamorphoses? Ce n'était pas sa matière forte d'habitude?

Il soupirant en jetant son sac sur son lit. Qu'allait-il faire? Sauver Archer des griffes de cette lolita, ou alors tout simplement rester dans le dortoir avec un bon roman?

Nouveau dilemme.

Que faire?

Soupir.

Il tourna les talons et il dévala les escaliers en colimaçon. Il vit rapidement que le pauvre Archer était pris au piège par Potter, qui le suppliait à nouveau, et par Serena.

- Hey, Potter, lança-t-il à Albus, qui était en train de faire le devoir de Métamorphoses que lui-même et Isaiah avaient fait le matin même. J'aurais besoin de son aide avec ça.

Il pointa avec son pouce par-dessus son épaule le trio Archer-Murphy-Radcliffe. Albus haussa les sourcils, surpris que Kory lui _demande de l'aide_ et il lui répondit finalement par l'affirmative. Il se leva et il suivit le Vélane.

- Si tu veux, Serena, je suis en train de le faire, le devoir de Métamorphoses, et je serais très heureux de t'aider, dit-il en voyant de volume de Métamorphoses qu'elle tenait.

- Mais… commença-t-elle, Archer…

En voyant son poursuiveur arriver, Radcliffe avait un peu relâché son attention de sur Archer pour le regarder. C'était l'occasion idéale. Kory saisit Archer par la peau du cou et il le monta directement au dortoir.

- Merci, soupira Archer en se laissant tomber à plat ventre sur son lit.

Kory s'assit sur son propre lit en secouant la tête, découragé. C'était la seconde fois qu'il le sauvait aujourd'hui. Décidément, il était trop gentil.

Il tendit la main en direction du rescapé.

- Ça va, ça va juste te coûter dix mornilles.

Isaiah lui jeta un regard abasourdi.

- Quoi…??

* * *

Et ainsi se conclut ce premier chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!

Étrangement, ce chapitre a été facile à écrire, une fois la première page écrite – elle a été écrite il y a environ deux mois et demi, peut-être même plus, et j'avais même une ébauche d'une autre version de ce même chapitre.

Je ne m'en cache pas, ce premier chapitre sert surtout à introduire les personnages principaux et ceux qui les entourent, et il y en a d'autres à venir…

Oui, d'autres…

Nooon! Ne vous sauvez pas!! Revenez!! Comprenez, il faut bien remplir l'école!

Que pensez-vous de Kory? D'Isaiah? De Serena? D'Albus? De Scorpius? Des questions?

Je ne vis que de reviews et d'eau fraîche, alors ne vous faites pas prier pour laisser un commentaire au passage!

À bientôt pour le chapitre 2!


	2. Chapitre 2

_26 mai 2008_

Le second chapitre de « Duplicité » !! Yay! Merci à Polly-P qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review au passage!

**Disclaimer**** :** La majorité des personnages zélés sont ma propriété, mais Pourdlard et ses environs ainsi que les personnages dont les noms sont « Potter » ou « Weasley » ou « Malefoy » ne m'appartiennent définitivement pas. Je ne fais ni argent ni profits avec cette histoire.

**Rating :** PG-13 pour certains thèmes et scènes qui viendront plus tard dans l'histoire. On prend pas de chances.

**Pairing**** :** Vous voudriez savoir, hein!

**Illustrations de la fic :** kyarah . deviantart. com / gallery /#Duplicity

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

Ce qui réveilla Kory ce matin-là ce fut l'alarme criarde d'un cadran qu'on avait oublié de faire taire. Il sortit son bras de sous ses couvertures et le tendit vers son propre cadran, qui gisait à côté de lui sur le matelas. Il était cinq heures. C'était trop tôt… Personne ne se levait aussi tôt dans le dortoir. Personne… Sauf peut-être…

Il se redressa et il poussa les baldaquins. Le cadran coupable du tapage était posé sur la table de chevet qui appartenait au garçon dont le lit était à sa gauche, près de la porte. Les baldaquins étaient toujours tirés, signe que le sorcier ne s'était pas encore réveillé.

D'un coup de baguette, le Gryffondor fit taire le réveil-matin. Enfin, c'était mieux maintenant que l'incessant bip! bip! avait cessé. Mais pourquoi Archer voulait-il se lever aussi tôt? Bon, s'il avait pris la peine de placer son cadran aussi tôt, c'était parce qu'il voulait se lever. Et là, il dormait encore. Il était donc du devoir de Kory de réveiller le paresseux.

Après s'être étiré la mâchoire grâce à un bâillement exemplaire, il se leva à regret pour se rendre jusqu'au lit d'Archer. Pénible entreprise… Même si le lit n'était même pas à un mètre de distance…

- Oi, Archer, marmonna-t-il en tirant le rideau.

Archer soupira dans son sommeil. Il était couché sur le dos, un bras plié sur le front, l'autre tenant serré son oreiller contre sa poitrine. Ses couvertures étaient pêle-mêle et complètement froissées, comme s'il s'était débattu dans son sommeil. Mais sa respiration était calme, il dormait donc encore profondément.

- Archer, répéta Kory.

Toujours pas de réaction de la part de l'endormi. Kory se pencha dans le but de le secouer, mais lorsque sa main toucha l'épaule nue de l'adolescent – il portait un débardeur –, deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent brusquement. Archer était enfin réveillé.

- Ah, Watson, dit-il, la bouche pâteuse, en s'assoyant.

Il garda son oreiller collé contre lui d'une main, comme s'il s'en servait comme d'un appui, alors que de l'autre main il se frottait les yeux. Il ressemblait à un petit chiot, avec ses cheveux en bataille. Kory tendit la main et les ébouriffa encore plus.

- Te rendors pas, hein? dit-il en repoussant la tête d'Archer vers l'arrière en voyant que tout le corps du jeune homme penchait vers l'avant.

- M'non… J'me lève… Il est quelle heure?

Kory jeta un coup d'œil au cadran.

- Cinq heures et dix.

Archer poussa la main de Kory – qui était encore sur son crâne – et il se leva. Il n'avait pas l'air très solide sur ses jambes, le pauvre.

- Pourquoi tu te lèves à cette heure?

- On a un examen théorique d'Enchantements, je veux…

Il bâilla.

- …pouvoir encore étudier un peu.

Kory haussa un sourcil. Archer avait étudié déjà jusque très tard la veille, et il voulait encore étudier le matin? Il n'avait jamais vu un type aussi appliqué dans ses études.

Flageolant, Archer ouvrit sa malle au pied du lit, en extirpa son uniforme et une serviette-éponge. Kory bâilla et il se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Archer.

- Merci de m'avoir réveillé, tu peux retourner dormir, là, dit Archer.

- Je suis réveillé, là, marmonna Kory. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me rendormir. Je vais aller prendre ma douche, moi aussi.

Archer, qui était dos à lui parce qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la salle de bain, tressaillit.

- Ah..ah? fit-il.

Kory prenait déjà sa propre serviette dans sa malle.

- Je me demandais, dit Kory un peu plus tard en essorant ses longs cheveux argentés, pourquoi tu passes autant de temps à étudier? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir des difficultés d'apprentissage, pourtant.

Archer avait déjà terminé de s'habiller – il avait passé ses vêtements alors qu'il était encore dans sa cabine de douche – et il mettait ses souliers.

- C'est parce que ça entre dans les conditions pour lesquelles je puisses rester à Poudlard. Je me dois d'avoir de super bonnes notes. Sinon, mes parents seraient bien capable de débarquer ici et de me ramener illico-presto à la maison. Ils n'étaient pas très chauds quand je leur ai dit que je voulais venir étudier ici.

Son expression s'adoucit.

- Mais c'était mon rêve, et le directeur m'a accepté. J'ai été très chanceux.

- Ouaip. Je pense que t'es le seul cas. Tu savais que tu allais devenir une légende?

Archer rit doucement pour ne pas réveiller les trois autres qui, étrangement, n'avaient pas bronché au doux son du fantastique cadran du nouveau – même si un mois s'était maintenant écoulé depuis la rentrée, Archer restait pour eux « le nouveau ».

La Salle Commune était déserte, ce n'avait rien d'étonnant, vu l'heure. Kory s'installa sur un fauteuil sur le bord du foyer et Archer s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre le fauteuil de son ami, et il se plongea dans ses notes de cours et l'épais manuel d'Enchantements.

888

La revue, dont le titre – Le Papoteur – était écrit en grosses lettres rondes bleues, tomba pile devant Isaiah, qui était en train de manger ses œufs brouillés. Après avoir pris connaissance de ce qui ornait le dessus du journal – une photo de lui-même, qui semblait avoir été prise le jour de la répartition – il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'une jolie fille aux longs cheveux châtains qui ondulaient en courbe douces jusque sous la poitrine. Elle avait un énorme sourire étampé dans la figure et, s'il pouvait se fier à la cravate qu'elle portait, elle était une élève de Serdaigle. Qui elle était? Mystère…

- Plait-il? demanda Isaiah en levant un sourcil, intrigué par la nouvelle venue.

- Solange Paradis, se présenta-t-elle. Directrice du Papoteur.

Elle avait un nom français, mais elle n'en avait pas l'accent.

Elle s'était assise juste en face de lui, entre Albus et Sean, qui ne semblaient pas trouver inhabituel que la Serdaigle s'immisce à leur table de si bon matin, comme si c'eut été tout à fait normal et surtout, pas la première fois.

- Je voulais que tu sois le premier à avoir un exemplaire du Papoteur, vu que c'est toi qui fais la couverture. C'est le numéro d'octobre, et il sort tout chaud de la presse.

- Le Papoteur, répéta Isaiah, pas trop convaincu, en prenant la revue. Et pourquoi je fais la couverture?

- Le Papoteur couvre à peu près tout ce qui se passe dans l'école, expliqua Solange. Tu es un véritable phénomène ces temps-ci, ce serait idiot de laisser passer ça.

Isaiah ouvrit le Papoteur pour regarder la table des matières. Le contenu et la présentation ressemblait à celles qu'on pouvait trouver dans n'importe quelle revue à potins moldues. Il y avait même une page pour les couples qui s'étaient enfin formés et pour d'autres qui s'étaient brisés durant le mois. Et encore une fois, il y avait une photo de lui, cette fois dans des vêtements normaux, en train de lire dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi il est marqué qu'il y a une interview exclusive avec moi? s'étonna Isaiah. Je n'ai jamais donné d'interview, moi!

La Serdaigle ne fit que lui offrir un sourire mystérieux.

- Bon, enfin, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, alors je peux retourner à ma table, annonça-t-elle toute joyeuse en se levant d'un bond.

- Mais… attends! s'exclama Isaiah, légèrement désespéré.

Mais Solange Paradis avait déjà trouvé une place à la table de Serdaigle, et avec le bruit qu'il y avait dans la salle et à la distance où elle se trouvait, il était impossible qu'elle entende le malheureux élève qui faisait la une dans sa revue.

- Mais c'est _quoi_ le Papoteur? demanda Isaiah à Jeremy, assis à sa gauche, en désespoir de cause.

- C'est le journal à potins de l'école, dit-il en touillant son porridge. Ça existe depuis que Paradis est entrée à l'école. Son rêve est de devenir journaliste, tu vois? Et donc, l'école est son terrain de jeu.

- C'est surprenant, mais ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur est la plupart du temps assez crédible, ajouta Albus.

- Solange dit qu'elle a des sources sûres à 99,999 pour cent pour ses articles, continua Sean. En fait, n'importe qui peut aller la voir pour lui raconter ce qu'il veut, et par la suite elle vérifie si ce qu'on lui apporte est vrai. Il y a elle qui est à la tête de la revue, mais il y a également d'autres élèves qui écrivent dedans, la plupart sont des Serdaigle, par contre.

Isaiah regarda à nouveau la revue.

- Mais pourquoi _je_ suis dedans? gémit-il.

Jeremy lui tapota gentiment la tête.

- Elle te l'a dit, vieux. T'es une espèce de célébrité par les temps qui courent.

Isaiah n'aurait jamais pensé que son entrée à Poudlard aurait fait un tel effet à sa population. Il avait réussi à réaliser son rêve, et il en était heureux, mais… il n'aimait pas du tout toute l'attention qui lui était apportée. Il s'en serait bien passé.

Son rêve… Oui, il avait réussi à le réaliser. Mais il devait travailler fort pour le faire durer le plus longtemps possible.

- Si tu ne lis pas, moi je peux? demanda gentiment Sean en désignant la revue.

- Sers-toi, répliqua simplement Isaiah en la lui tendant.

Kory n'était pas avec eux. Il avait disparu quelque part quand les élèves avaient commencé à descendre dans la Salle Commune, un peu plus tôt. M'enfin. Isaiah avait l'habitude. Parfois, Kory disparaissait sans dire un mot, mais il finissait toujours par revenir avec son éternel demi-sourire moqueur.

Quand on lui avait dit que Kory Watson était un nombriliste aux tendances ermites, il ne l'avait pas cru. D'accord, il avait constaté que Kory n'aimait pas être entouré de gens, qu'il était silencieux la plupart du temps, mais depuis son arrivée, il l'avait toujours aidé. Et ils étaient amis. Enfin… Isaiah pensait qu'ils étaient amis. Ils l'étaient, si?

- Isaiah!

Deux bras se jetèrent autour de son cou et serrèrent.

- Salut, Serena.

- Héhé, t'as deviné.

Serena appuya sa joue contre celle de sa pauvre proie. Ses cheveux sentaient bon la fraise, et ils étaient encore un peu humides de la douche qu'elle venait certainement de prendre. Comment elle faisait pour vivre avec des cheveux d'une telle longueur – ils ondulaient jusque sous ses fesses, ce qui voulait dire que raides ils étaient encore plus longs – Isaiah se le demandait bien. Ce devait faire partie des grands mystères de la vie…

- Serena, il t'a vu, tu peux le lâcher, maintenant, intervint une autre fille qui la suivait.

Elle avait les bras croisés et l'air découragé.

- Salut, Rosie, bien dormi? demanda Albus en souriant à sa cousine.

- Je dors toujours bien, tu sauras. Mais merci de t'en soucier.

Elle lui sourit à son tour.

- Y'a pas de quoi.

- Moi aussi je m'en soucie! s'exclama Jeremy en lui offrant un sourire digne des meilleures pubs Colgate.

Rose Weasley secoua la tête un peu… désespérée ou exaspérée? Mais au moins, grâce à son intervention, Serena avait lâché Isaiah.

Comme tous les Weasley, elle avait les cheveux roux – dans son cas, roux foncé. Elle possédait également une intelligence hors du commun, il n'y avait pas un cours où sa main ne fendait pas l'air pour répondre – toujours très exactement et même plus – à une question lancée par l'enseignant. Albus avait expliqué à Archer que c'était génétique. Ce dernier n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus.

- C'est très gentil, Hudson, soupira-t-elle.

Jeremy afficha un sourire fier, ce qui creusa les fossettes qu'il avait sur les deux joues.

- Archer, je compte sur toi pour faire de ton mieux lors du test, dit solennellement Rose en regardant Isaiah droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils dans une attitude de défi, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Rose et lui étaient bon amis, mais quand il était question de rendement scolaire, chacun s'était donné pour but de surpasser l'autre. Ce faisant, Isaiah avait une motivation de plus pour étudier, même s'il savait qu'il était impossible pour lui de surpasser cette élève modèle. Cette petite compétition lui plaisait beaucoup. Rose avait une facilité d'apprentissage qu'il ne possédait pas, mais il savait qu'il pouvait toujours aller la voir pour de l'aide.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, répondit-il.

Satisfaite, Rose donna un petit coup de tête et elle s'éloigna avec Serena, qui avait des larmes de crocodile dans les yeux, triste de devoir partir.

- À tantôt, Isaiah! lança-t-elle.

- C'est ça… marmonna Isaiah entre ses dents en lui envoyant la main, sans oublier de sourire.

Jeremy mordit dans une toast, légèrement frustré.

- Y'en a marre, dit-il, quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi les jolies filles en ont juste après Archer, Watson, Malefoy et Louis Weasley?

Louis Weasley, un cousin de Rose, était, tout comme Kory, en partie Vélane. Sauf que lui, il en était heureux, de l'attention que la gente féminine lui portait.

- Dans mon cas, c'est juste passager, le rassura Isaiah.

Enfin, il espérait…

- Mais quand même… Je veux une petite amie, moi aussi…

- Ton heure viendra, assura Sean.

- Tu peux dire ça parce que _toi_ t'en as une, petite amie.

Isaiah et Albus échangèrent un regard amusé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le sujet revenait sur le tapis et pourtant, Sean et Jeremy ne semblaient pas s'en lasser…

Finalement, Kory réapparut environ deux minutes avant le début de l'examen d'Enchantements et il s'installa, comme il en avait l'habitude, au fin fond de la classe. Isaiah était assis dans le deuxième rang, entre Albus et Sean qui lui offraient un espèce de bouclier anti-Serena – sinon, elle se serait assise juste à côté de lui, et si près qu'elle l'aurait empêché de se concentrer sur son examen, non pas parce qu'elle le troublait, mais parce qu'elle se serait arrangée pour le coller d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Donc, heureusement pour lui, elle était assise à l'extrême gauche de la première rangée, installée là de force par Rose.

Lorsque le minuscule professeur Flitwick leur donna la permission de retourner leur copie d'examen, distribuée préalablement, Isaiah sortit son stylo de son coffre à crayons alors que tous les autres élèves sortaient leur plume et débouchaient leur pot d'encre. Une mode anglaise qu'Isaiah ne comprenait pas vraiment et ne comptait _absolument_ pas adopter. Trop salissant pour lui. Il avait bien tenté l'expérience lors de son premier jour de cours, avec une des plumes de Sean, mais le résultat avait été désastreux. Depuis, il restait avec ses fidèles stylos.

Une fois que le questionnaire fut noirci de réponses qu'il jugeait justes, Isaiah étira ses bras ankylosés. Quelques rares élèves avaient déjà quitté la salle alors que d'autres étaient désespérément penchés sur leur copie. Rose et Kory étaient déjà partis – ils avaient été les premiers à remettre leur examen. Albus, Sean, Jeremy et Serena étaient encore en train d'y répondre.

Isaiah quitta donc la classe. Kory devait encore être allé se terrer Merlin seul savait où, et il n'allait peut-être pas réapparaître avant le repas du midi, environ deux heures plus tard. Enchantements était le seul cours qu'ils avaient ce matin-là, alors Isaiah se retrouvait avec quelques heures libres avant le cours de Potions, en après-midi.

Il avait déjà terminé les devoirs que ses professeurs lui avaient remis précédemment… Que faire?

Il monta au dortoir. Les couloirs étaient vides puisque tous les élèves étaient en classe. Les armures grinçaient, ce n'avait rien d'anormal, et une, dans un moment de pure stupidité, faillit foncer dans Isaiah en décidant soudainement que sa place ne lui convenait plus et qu'elle allait s'installer plus au nord. Sinon, la chance sembla du côté du jeune sorcier, puisqu'il ne croisa pas Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Isaiah avait déjà eu à faire à lui par le passé, encore une fois de plus parce qu'il était le nouvel élève transféré, et il n'avait pas envie, mais alors là, pas du tout envie de renouveler l'expérience.

Ce fut lorsqu'il passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame qu'il se compta moins chanceux. Oliver Radcliffe était en train de travailler, installé à une table ronde avec d'autres élèves de septième année. Isaiah savait que Radcliffe n'avait pas encore réussit à trouver un Poursuiveur remplaçant, puisqu'il lui avait une fois de plus demandé de prendre ce poste la veille.

Il resta figé un moment dans l'entrée. Bon, s'il avançait à pas de loup, s'il se faisait tout petit, Oliver n'allait pas le remarquer. Ni lui, ni ses amis, qui, comme Oliver, espéraient très fortement qu'Isaiah finisse par céder et devienne leur nouveau Poursuiveur vedette, avec Albus et Jeremy.

Malheureusement pour lui, il fut repéré par un de ses aînés.

- Hey, Archer! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là! lui lança Oliver, avec un énorme sourire.

Lui aussi était un autre candidat pour la prochaine pub Colgate…

- Je ne fais que passer… répondit Isaiah.

_S'il vous plait, me faites pas de mal!_

- Viens t'asseoir avec nous, lui proposa Louis Weasley, un ami de Oliver en désignant un banc vide à côté de lui.

Il lui avait également envoyé une pluie de phéromones de séduction avec un sourire charmeur… Il était en partie Vélane, et il savait se servir de son époustouflante beauté pour parvenir à ses fins.

- Non, merci. Je dois monter à mon dortoir… Salut!

Et il prit ses jambes à son cou.

Une fois dans son dortoir, il se mit à genoux devant son lit et fouilla en dessous pour en extirper une longue boite noire. Il l'ouvrit et il contempla quelques secondes son Éclair de Feu 3000. C'était un modèle qui datait déjà de cinq ou six ans, et depuis de nouveaux balais encore plus rapides et précis avaient été mis sur le marché, mais Isaiah était fier de son balai. Avec les nouveaux balais qui étaient sortis, le prix, d'abord faramineux de l'Éclair de Feu 3000, avait tellement baissé qu'il en était devenu presque abordable. C'était à ce moment qu'Isaiah et quelques uns de ses amis s'étaient cotisés pour le lui acheter comme cadeau de fête.

Ce n'était pas qu'un simple balai, c'était à lui seul un souvenir important et une preuve d'amitié et d'amour. Parce que même s'il avait pris la décision égoïste de continuer ses études à Poudlard, Isaiah s'ennuyait parfois de ses amis du Canada. Même si leurs chemins se seraient séparés de toutes façons, ils se seraient quand même vus plus souvent.

Isaiah le sortit de son étui avec précaution. Le balai était léger dans ses mains. Il avait vraiment envie d'aller voler. Mais impossible de descendre dans la Salle Commune avec son balai dans les mains avec Oliver Radcliffe et sa clique qui s'y trouvaient. Alors quoi faire…?

Les yeux d'Archer tombèrent sur la fenêtre du dortoir. Un sourire éclaira alors son visage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait enfourché son balai et il quittait la tour. À cette hauteur, l'air était glacial et humide, et il traversait sans difficulté ses vêtements. Isaiah piqua donc vers le parc pour trouver une température un peu plus clémente, tout en savourant l'effet que ça faisait, de sentir le vent qui fouettait son visage. Cela faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'il n'avait volé. Un peu plus et il aurait pu oublier à quel point il adorait ça.

Il redressa son balai à quelques mètres du sol et il se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers le terrain de Quidditch pour faire des tours de terrain.

Un tour.

Plus vite!

Deux tours.

Encore plus vite!

C'était… grisant.

Il aimait voler.

Quand il ralentit enfin pour finalement faire du sur-place, son cœur battait à la chamade. Ses joues étaient brûlantes et ses yeux brillaient tellement qu'ils auraient pu illuminer même le placard le plus sombre.

- Hey, Isaiah.

Isaiah faillit pousser un cri en entendant une voix masculine l'appeler. Est-ce que c'était Radcliffe…? Hésitant, il se retourna… et il se sentit soulagé. Ce n'était pas Radcliffe, c'était Albus. Ce dernier était assis pas très loin, sur son propre balai, une grosse balle rouge sous le bras.

- Tu m'as fait peur! s'écria Isaiah en le rejoignant.

- Désolé, désolé, ricana Potter, qui ne semblait pas désolé pour le moins du monde. Tu veux pas faire me faire des passes?

Il lui désigna le Souaffle qu'il avait avec lui.

Isaiah haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas…?

Finalement, quand ils mirent enfin pied à terre, une heure et demie plus tard, ils étaient couverts de sueur, mais parfaitement heureux.

- Finalement, dit Albus en rangeant la balle dans son coffre, tu _aimes_ vraiment ça, le Quidditch. Et comme on avait pu le constater quand on a fait ce match au début du mois de septembre, tu es vraiment bon. Tu rattrapes bien la balle, et tu la renvoies bien. Tu maîtrises bien ton balai, aussi.

Et une grosse boule se forma dans la gorge d'Isaiah alors qu'il acquiesçait. Oui, il avait joué au Quidditch pendant les cinq années où il avait été étudiant à Aradia. Il aimait ça. Il avait aimé ça.

- Mais…

- Je sais, les études avant tout, je comprends, continua Albus.

- Ce serait bien si ton _Capitaine _pouvait le comprendre.

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné de la part d'Albus.

- Ce doit être dur, dit-il finalement à mi-voix.

- Quoi?

Albus calla le coffre sous son bras et il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Isaiah.

- De devoir renoncer à quelque chose qu'on aime autant mais qu'en même temps, on passe notre temps à nous la mettre sous le nez. Ce doit être dur, répéta-t-il.

Isaiah fit un sourire triste. Albus n'avait même pas idée…

888

Comme Isaiah l'avait prédit, Kory se trouvait bel et bien dans la Grande Salle en train de manger lorsqu'il le retrouva.

- Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur, dit-il simplement quand le nouveau s'installa à ses côtés.

- Tu trouves?

Kory tira sur une mèche folle d'Isaiah.

- Ils sont mouillés, tu vas attraper froid, dit-il.

- Moui, répondit Isaiah en les aplatissant du plat de la main. J'ai pris une douche parce que je suis allé voler.

- Je sais, je t'ai vu, avec Potter. J'ai aussi vu ton interview dans le Papoteur.

Le sourire en coin s'accentua alors qu'il se penchait vers Isaiah, comme pour lui faire une confidence.

- Alors comme ça, c'est le grand amour, avec Murphy?

- Qu… Quoi? Non!

Mais ses joues devinrent aussitôt d'une belle couleur cramoisie. La honte…

- Hey, Sean! s'exclama Isaiah en se levant d'un bond.

Le blond, assis un peu plus loin avec sa petite amie, lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Je pensais que le Papoteur était fiable et crédible avec des sources sûres!

- Juste à 99,999 pour cent. Mon pauvre, on dirait que t'as hérité le 0,001 pour cent restant!

Isaiah gémit en se rassoyant alors que Sean riait de son malheur. Les prochains jours allaient être très durs…

* * *

La fin du second chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

À quand le prochain chapitre? C'est un vrai mystère.

Si vous avez aimé, manifestez-vous!

Kyarah :)


	3. Chapitre 3

_9 juin 2008_

**Disclaimer**** :** La majorité des personnages zélés sont ma propriété, mais Pourdlard et ses environs ainsi que les personnages dont les noms sont « Potter » ou « Weasley » ou « Malefoy » ne m'appartiennent définitivement pas. Je ne fais ni argent ni profits avec cette histoire.

**Rating :** PG-13 pour certains thèmes et scènes qui viendront plus tard dans l'histoire, peut-être. On prend pas de chances.

**Pairing**** :** Vous voudriez savoir, hein!

Merci Aife et Polly-P pour vos reviews! Ça me fait chaud au cœur !! Les mésaventures d'Isaiah continuent dans ce chapitre… J'espère sincèrement que les choses vont s'améliorer pour lui… (hehehe…)

Les examens de fin d'année approchent à grands pas pour ceux qui en ont, alors je souhaite bonne chance et beaucoup de succès à tous ceux qui ont des exams.

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

- Non, je ne sors _pas_ avec Serena, ce n'est _pas_ ma petite-amie! expliqua pour l'énième fois Isaiah, qui avait été une fois de plus kidnappé par une bande d'apprentis sorciers. Je ne l'aime pas non plus, c'est une amie, juste une _amie_!

Depuis la parution du numéro d'octobre du Papoteur, les fans de Serena n'avaient pas cessé de lui tendre des embuscades pour savoir quelle était sa vraie relation avec la jolie jeune fille. À cause de cela, les moments de répit du jeune sorcier s'étaient faits de plus en plus rares. Et le pire était que, cette fois, Kory ne l'aidait même pas à se sortir de ce pétrin! Depuis la première cohorte d'amoureux transis de la miss Murphy, le Vélane s'amusait à disparaître. Bon, Isaiah ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, mais quand même… Quelqu'un ne pouvait-il pas venir l'aider?

- Alors explique-nous pourquoi c'est écrit dans le Papoteur?

La source de ses problèmes… Isaiah secoua la tête. Oui, pourquoi? Pourquoi un truc aussi crétin existait…??

- OK, OK, dégagez! Dégagez! Sinon, je vous mets en retenue!

Rose arrivait à grands pas et elle pointait son insigne de Préfète qui brillait, bien en place, sur sa poitrine. Les six garçons décidèrent de s'éloigner en ronchonnant, mais non sans avoir jeté un regard mauvais à la préfète de Gryffondor et au Canadien. Au moins, ils avaient eu une réponse à leur question. Pour le moment, ça leur suffisait.

- Merci, soupira Isaiah.

- Y'a pas de quoi.

- Je commence à être fatigué de leurs petites embuscades. Ils ne peuvent pas aller voir Serena au lieu de venir me voir _moi_? J'ai pas juste ça à faire…

- Ils aiment tous Serena, répondit Rose, alors ils ne veulent pas aller la brusquer avec ce genre de questions, ils ont peur qu'elle découvre leurs sentiments. Elle le sait, mais bon…

- Elle le sait que tant de garçons l'aiment? s'étonna Isaiah. Et elle continue de faire comme si elle ne le savait pas?

Rose haussa les épaules.

- Que veux-tu qu'elle y fasse? Même si elle leur demandait d'arrêter de l'aimer, tu penses réellement qu'ils arrêteraient? On ne peut pas vraiment choisir qui on aime. Elle n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour les encourager non plus… Il n'y a que toi qu'elle aime.

- Je suis flatté, mais ça me pèse… dit Isaiah, découragé.

Rose éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami.

- Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Watson?

- Il s'est sauvé quand ce troupeau d'admirateurs est venu me coincé. Pourquoi tu le cherches?

C'était très rare que quelqu'un cherche Kory.

Rose sembla légèrement énervée.

- Il y a une réunion de préfets ce soir, et je suis presque certaine qu'il n'est pas au courant. Et comme il ne le sait pas, il ne va pas venir.

- Une réunion de préfets? demanda Isaiah, surpris.

- Oh, tu ne savais pas qu'il était préfet? remarqua Rose.

C'était pas comme s'il s'en vantait, non plus… Et il ne portait pas non plus le badge, alors comment Isaiah aurait pu savoir?

Et en plus, quelle personne saine d'esprit pouvait bien nommer l'ermite « préfet »?!

- Eh bien, il l'est. Et il ne le prend pas du tout au sérieux. Il m'énerve…

Quand Rose se fâchait, il valait mieux se tenir loin…

- Bon, je dois le trouver. Mais essayer de trouver quelqu'un dans ce château, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans un botte de foin.

Elle soupira encore une fois en pensant à la corvée qui l'attendait.

- Bonne chance.

- Ouais, j'en ai besoin.

Elle repartit d'un pas rapide dans la direction d'où elle venait d'arriver. Ce fut lorsqu'elle disparu au coin du couloir qu'Isaiah réalisa qu'il avait oublié de lui dire que Kory, peu importe où il disparaissait, finissait toujours par refaire surface aux heures de repas. Bah… Peut-être que Rose le savait déjà, ça.

Isaiah continua également son chemin. Il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour remplir son estomac qui criait famine quand il avait été pris en embuscade par les fans de Serena.

- Hé bien, si ce n'est pas Archer! l'appela un garçon.

Isaiah soupira. Encore un fan de Serena…? Il en pleuvait depuis quelque jours…

Il se retourna pour faire face au nouveau venu. Il était debout dans les escaliers de pierre, l'air satisfait. C'était un Serpentard blond, et Isaiah ne le connaissait que de réputation. Ils avaient quelques cours ensemble, mais jamais ils n'avaient discuté.

- C'est rare de ne pas te voir traîner avec Kory.

- Il a encore disparu, Malefoy, répondit Isaiah, en espérant ne pas se tromper de personne.

Mais d'après le sourire du Serpentard, Isaiah devina qu'il n'avait pas mal deviné. Scorpius descendit les marches et il vint se planter devant le Gryffondor.

- Il n'a même pas jugé bon de nous présenter, et moi je n'ai pas eu l'audace de me présenter avant aujourd'hui, soupira Scopius, contrit. Je suis Scorpius Malefoy.

Il tendit la main à Isaiah, et ce dernier lui donna la sienne, pour la serrer, mais à sa grande surprise Scorpius se pencha pour lui faire un baise-main. Isaiah rougit furieusement et il se recula précipitement, pour mettre de la distance entre eux. C'était quoi, ce type…??

En voyant la réaction d'Isaiah, Scorpius sembla fier de lui.

- Après avoir lu l'article sur toi dans le Papoteur, il fallait que je vienne te saluer, dit-il. Après tout, t'es quand même le seul élève que mon cousin trouve digne d'attention.

Son _cousin_? Kory était le cousin de Scorpius Malefoy? Mais ils étaient tellement différents! Isaiah avait un peu de mal à le croire.

- Il ne te l'a pas dit? s'étonna Scorpius, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air étonné.¸

- On ne parle pas vraiment de ce genre de trucs, répliqua Isaiah sur la défensive.

- C'est vrai, il ne parle pas beaucoup, il faut toujours que je lui sortes les vers du nez.

Scorpius fit un nouveau pas vers Isaiah, et Isaiah recula d'un pas à son tour. Simple précaution.

- Si tu le cherche, je ne sais pas où il est. Mais Rose Weasley le cherche.

- Cette chère Rose, dit pensivement Scorpius. Elle s'épuise pour rien, si Kory ne veut pas être retrouvé, elle ne pourra définitivement pas le trouver. Elle est intelligente, mais malheureusement pour elle, Kory l'est plus.

Il marqua une seconde de silence, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément à quelque chose. Puis, il s'avança encore vers Isaiah, qui continua de reculer, par simple mesure de prudence. Mais bientôt, il ne pu plus reculer, car son dos s'était appuyé contre le mur froid. Scorpius sourit, satisfait de constater que sa proie ne pouvait plus s'esquiver. Puis, il se pencha vers Isaiah, qui lui s'aplatit complètement contre le mur. Quoi encore?

- Tes cheveux… dit-il, pensif, en se redressant un peu.

- Ils ont quoi, mes cheveux?

Isaiah aplatit ses mains sur sa tête en rougissant. Franchement, il n'appréciait pas tellement le Serpentard. Il voulait s'en aller…

- Ils sentent très bons.

Scorpius tendit une main pour prendre une mèche entre ses longs doigts fins.

- Ils sont doux, aussi.

Isaiah rougit encore plus alors que le playboy plantait ses yeux dorés dans les siens. Il n'aimait pas ça. Définitivement pas ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? marmonna-t-il.

- Je pense que c'est à toi de me le dire.

Malefoy approcha son visage du sien et, comprenant que le Serpentard avait très clairement l'intention de l'embrasser ou un autre truc dans le genre, Isaiah le repoussa de toutes ses forces et dégaina sa baguette pour la pointer sur le blond.

- Essaie encore! dit-il, fâché de s'être fait prendre. C'est quoi ton problème?

Scorpius ricana. Avoir une baguette pointée sur lui ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça.

- Il y avait un truc que je voulais tester.

- Va tester ça sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oh, non, je ne pouvais qu'essayer avec toi.

Isaiah avait des sueurs froides alors que Malefoy avait très clairement l'air de s'amuser. Il leva les mains en l'air, signe d'abandon.

- Excuse-moi, Archer. T'es tellement joli, j'en ai oublié un moment que tu étais un garçon. Mon erreur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici? s'exclama une voix joyeuse.

Albus et Solange montaient les escaliers de pierre. Solange avait quelques marches d'avance sur Albus et c'était elle qui avait parlé d'une voix enthousiaste.

- Rien du tout, Paradis, dit Scorpius, sans quitter Isaiah des yeux. Archer, on se reverra en cours. À plus tard!

Il passa à côté de Solange et Albus pour descendre les marches, l'air fier de lui.

Isaiah abaissa sa baguette et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Est-ce que ça va? lui demanda Solange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?

Isaiah haussa les épaules. Il avait envie de leur demander si ça prenait souvent au Serpentard d'essayer d'embrasser des garçons. Mais c'était très humiliant de demander ce genre de truc.

- Rien de particulier.

Solange eut l'air déçue. Mentalement, Isaiah se demanda si elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion d'en faire un article dans le Papoteur. Avec la horde d'admirateurs de Serena à ses trousses, il avait déjà assez de problèmes…

888

Quand Rose entra dans la Salle Commune après sa réunion avec les autres préfets et les Préfets-en-Chefs ce soir-là, elle semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Isaiah était en train de faire une partie d'échecs avec Sean et il était en train de perdre seulement quelques minutes après avoir commencé la partie. Serena à côté de lui suivait la partie d'un œil en survolant la Sorcière Hebdo. Albus était assis avec eux et discutait Quiddich avec Jeremy et Hannah, la petite-amie de Sean.

- Oh, oh, fit Serena en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules en voyant que la Weasley énervée se dirigeait vers eux.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'as pas trouvé ton très cher collègue? demanda Sean, qui ne craignait pas les foudres de la rousse.

- Au moins, les préfets de cinquième année étaient présents, _eux_, grogna Rose, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Vous n'auriez pas vu Watson, vous? Que je lui dise ma manière de penser!

Elle eut un sourire tordu qui lui donna un air malfaisant et une aura meurtrière sembla émaner d'elle. Isaiah s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et se força à observer la partie d'échecs qu'il était en train de perdre d'une manière lamentable. Vraiment, il ne voulait pas être là quand Rose allait trouver le préfet paresseux, et surtout pas quand elle allait lui passer un savon.

- Non, pas vu… Cavalier en E8. Il n'est pas non plus au dortoir, alors il est peut-être encore dehors, dit Sean.

Le couvre-feu était déjà passé, alors il n'était plus supposé avoir d'élèves à l'extérieur des Salles Communes. Ce fait sembla aviver la colère de Rose.

- Il ne fait pas son travail comme il faut, mais quand il est question de jouir des privilèges des préfets… Alors, là, il ne se fait pas prier!

- Quels sont-ils? se risqua à demander Isaiah.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle était la fonction des préfets. Il savait qu'ils étaient chargés de l'ordre dans leur maison, surtout dans les Salles Communes, mais sinon…

Dans son ancienne école, il n'y avait rien de tel. Comme Aradia était divisée en plusieurs établissements dans plusieurs grandes villes, et qu'Isaiah habitait justement près d'un des établissements, il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais goûté aux joies du pensionnat. Ses parents n'avaient jamais supporté l'idée qu'il soit loin de la maison. Le fait qu'il soit à Poudlard relevait du miracle vu les kilomètres qui le séparaient de la maison familiale.

- On n'a pas à respecter le couvre-feu, expliqua Rose, parce que parfois on doit patrouiller pour coincer les élèves qui ne le respectent pas. On a aussi une salle de bain…

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose d'important.

- Une salle de bain, répéta-t-elle, mais bien sûr!

Elle tourna les talons.

- Attends, Rosie! s'exclama Albus, scandalisé. Tu ne vas quand même pas le déranger pendant son bain!

- J'vais me gêner, tiens!

Et elle disparut de nouveau par le trou dans le mur, laissant ses amis de Gryffondor avec des sueurs froides.

- Isaiah, fais quelque chose! dit Albus.

- Mais pourquoi _moi?_ s'exclama Isaiah, horrifié.

- Parce que toi, t'es l'ami de Kory!

- Et toi, t'es le cousin de Rose! répliqua Serena, toujours prête à protéger Archer.

Cousins? Isaiah ne le savait pas, ça! Alors, Kory et Scorpius Malefoy étaient cousins, et Albus était le cousin de Rose…

- T'as l'air surpris, s'étonna Serena.

- Ben oui, je ne le savais pas, répliqua Isaiah.

- Ma mère et son père sont frère et sœurs, expliqua Albus.

- Ta mère…

- Ginevra Potter.

Isaiah se leva d'un bond et il faillit renverser l'échiquier.

- L'ex joueuse de Quidditch? De l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead? Cette Ginevra Potter _là_? s'exclama-t-il.

- Elle-même, dit Jeremy en secouant la tête avec un sourire appréciateur.

- Alors ça veut dire que ton père est le célèbre _Harry Potter_?!

Même si la communauté sorcière canadienne n'avait pas été touchée par la guerre contre Voldemort, les étudiants avaient pris connaissance des évènements lors de leurs cours d'Histoire. Le nom de Harry Potter n'était donc pas inconnu, même s'il ne symbolisait pas la même chose pour eux que pour les sorciers britanniques.

- Je trouvais ça bizarre, moi, qu'il ait pas fait le lien avant, intervint Hannah en riant.

Le Canadien avait un peu la tête qui tournait. Wow… Il rencontrait le fils de ces deux sorciers célèbres… Ce qui faisait qu'Albus était lui-même célèbre, par alliance… Wow… Les célébrités avaient toujours été son point faible, il ne savait jamais comment se comporter avec elles. Elles lui avaient toujours semblé si loin et inaccessibles… Alors, il rougit furieusement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir autrement.

- Je... Je vais rejoindre Rose! s'exclama-t-il en courant vers le trou dans le mur avant qu'un de ses amis n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Il sortit dans le couloir sombre et désert. L'apprenti sorcier lança un « Lumos » pour éclairer son chemin. Bon, dans quelle direction Rose était-elle partie? À gauche, ou à droite? Isaiah décida d'aller à gauche. Il finirait bien par la retrouver. Il devait laisser parler son instinct.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était, malheureusement, complètement perdu.

Il n'avait jamais eu le sens de l'orientation, malheureusement. Et Poudlard était un château magique, ce qui signifiait que les armures et les personnages de tableaux se déplaçaient. Le jour, quand il faisait clair, Isaiah réussissait relativement bien à retrouver son chemin. Mais là… Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait, tous ses points de repères étaient chamboulés. Et dans le couloir où il se trouvait, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait peut-être pu se repérer grâce au parc.

Il avait monté… un ou deux étages? Et les escaliers étaient-ils placés de la même manière que d'habitude? Ou alors ils s'étaient amusés à se déplacer? Peut-être avait-il même descendu des étages sans s'en rendre compte… Il en doutait, mais dans un endroit comme Poudlard, on ne pouvait jamais être sûr.

C'était sans issue, il était irrémédiablement perdu. Les personnages dormaient pour la plupart dans leur portraits, et certains lui lancèrent d'un ton grincheux de fermer la lumière. Et quand Isaiah prenait le risque de demander son chemin à un personnage, il le revoyait dans une direction autre que celle qui aurait pu ramener le jeune homme à son dortoir.

Isaiah finit donc par s'asseoir dans un coin, épuisé de tourner en rond. Sa montre lui indiquait qu'il était onze heures passées, alors personne ne risquait de le retrouver. Il n'avait qu'à retrouver son chemin le lendemain matin, sans que ni les profs, ni le concierge, ne le coincent et ne le mettent en retenue.

C'était un bon plan.

Oui, très bon…

Gelé, tremblant, recroquevillé sur lui-même, Isaiah finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, par contre, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était étendu dans son lit, bien emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Il était dans son lit, dans le dortoir de Gryffondor… Et la veille, il s'était endormi dans un couloir… Il avait été somnambule et il avait réussi à monter à son dortoir? …Impossible… Alors comment…?

Isaiah se redressa d'un bond. Il fut aussitôt pris d'un certain vertige, et le monde sembla tourner sur lui-même un instant. Il referma ses yeux. Il se sentait tout étourdi… Et il avait encore froid… En fait, il grelottait. Pourquoi…?

Puis, il remarqua, soulagé, qu'il portait encore son uniforme. Personne n'avait eu la brillante idée de déshabiller pour lui mettre son pyjama.

- Enfin réveillé.

Isaiah fit volte-face – et le vertige revint. Kory était assis sur son lit, l'air blasé, le visage appuyé sur la paume de sa main.

- Watson… C'est toi qui m'a ramené dans le dortoir?

- Nope, c'est Albus. C'est lui qui t'a retrouvé et qui t'a ramené. Comment, j'en ai pas la moindre idée, par contre. Moi, quand je suis revenu dans la Salle Commune, hier, ils étaient tous paniqués parce que tu avais disparu. Je tiens à te remercier, en passant. Weasley se rongeait tellement les sangs qu'elle a oublié que j'étais là. Tu devrais penser à aller la voir, histoire de lui montrer que tu vas bien…

- Oui, bonne idée.

Isaiah repoussa ses draps et il se leva. Il avait un peu la tête qui tournait… Et c'était normal que Kory soit aussi flou? Haha, Kory flou…

Kory rattrapa Isaiah de justesse alors que celui-ci perdait pied, sonné.

- T'as de la fièvre, c'est ça?

- Héhé, les couloirs, ils étaient froid, répondit stupidement Isaiah.

Kory soupira et il aida Isaiah à s'allonger à nouveau.

- Reste là, je vais aller voir Pomfresh pour avoir une potion contre la fièvre.

- Au fait, il est quelle heure? Je ne voudrais pas manquer le cours de ce matin… Je ne peux pas vraiment me le permettre…

- Je sais, parce que tu dois avoir de bonnes notes pour rester à Poudlard, sinon tes parents, qui sont de vrais tyrans, vont se ramener chez eux.

- Oui, oui… dit Isaiah, un peu dans les vapes. Mais il y a aussi… Autre chose… que je dois faire… pour rester ici…

Il avait les joues un peu rouges. Kory attendit qu'Isaiah poursuive sa phrase – il devait faire quoi, aussi? – mais rien ne sortit de la bouche du malade.

- J'y vais, donc, conclut Kory en voulant s'éloigner.

Isaiah tendit le bras et il attrapa le bas de la chemise de Kory.

- Mais il est quelle heure? répéta-t-il.

- Il est encore tôt, tous les autres dorment encore.

Isaiah sourit et il rapatria tous ses membres sous des draps, qu'il monta jusque sous son nez. Il avait froid…

- Tant mieux, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Kory sortit du couloir en secouant la tête. Pourquoi il couvait Isaiah comme ça? Mystère…

Quand il revint de l'infirmerie avec une potion contre la fièvre, Rose était aux prises avec une Serena énervée.

- Je veux le voir! s'exclama Serena, fâchée. Je veux m'assurer qu'il va bien!

- Tu ne peux pas monter, répliqua Rose, excédée, en lui barrant le chemin qui menait au dortoir des garçons. Et puis tu l'as vu hier, quand Albus l'a ramené, il allait _bien_ puisqu'il _dormait_ comme un _bébé_!

- Mais…

Kory les contourna de la même manière qui le faisait toujours, en silence.

- Hey, Watson, dit Rose.

Kory ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il ne se retourna même pas pour la regarder, et il continua de monter les marches.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas te sauver encore bien longtemps, continua la préfète.

Kory sourit. Ouais, ouais, cause toujours…

Dans le dortoir des sixième année, tous étaient réveillés, désormais. Jeremy et Sean semblaient avoir disparu sous la douche, alors qu'Albus était assis sur le lit de Kory, en train d'attacher sa cravate tout en veillant sur Isaiah, qui s'était endormi entre-temps.

- Il dort comme un bébé, ce serait un crime de le réveiller, dit-il.

Kory haussa les épaules. Puis, il donna le gobelet de potion à Potter. Il était allé chercher la potion, son rôle s'arrêtait là. Il prit son sac et il descendit.

Environ une heure plus tard, tous les Gryffondors étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Isaiah y compris. Il se sentait encore un peu fiévreux, mais sa température avait baissé, au moins. Quand il était descendu dans la Salle Commune, il avait reçu l'accueil d'une Serena soulagée – et puisqu'il était encore tout flagada, il avait eu du mal à réceptionner la sorcière et il était tombé à la renverse sur Albus qui le suivait. Mais depuis, Serena ne le quittait plus.

Les fans de la sorcière lui avaient jeté un regard haineux en les voyant se tenir par la main. Mais Isaiah ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop concentré à regarder où il mettait les pieds pour ne pas trébucher.

- Au fait, comment tu m'as retrouvé? demanda Isaiah à Albus.

- C'est mon secret, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Si tu es gentil, je vais peut-être te le dire… un jour…

Isaiah baissa les yeux, les joues encore un peu rouges de sa fièvre récente.

- Donc, la réunion était pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, répéta Kory, assis à la gauche d'Isaiah.

Serena était assise à la droite du convalescent et elle discutait très activement avec d'autres filles de Gryffondor, mais jamais sans couper le contact physique avec Isaiah. Sa main était restait sur le bras du sorcier, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne reparte en balade pour mieux se perdre.

- Et tu voulais que j'assiste à _ça_.

- Exactement, dit Rose, les sourcils froncés, énervée.

- Eh bien, j'imagine qu'avec ton intelligence supérieure, tu peux sans problème me faire un résumé de _tout_ ce dont vous avez parlé hier!

- On a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, dit Isaiah en s'ajoutant à la conversation. Quand?

- À l'Halloween, répondit Rose. Au fait, tu ne nous as pas remis le billet de tes parents, qui approuve ta sortie du domaine de l'école.

- Je dois absolument? s'étonna Isaiah.

- Ouip.

- Mais je pensais que l'âge de la majorité ici, c'était dix-sept ans.

- Exactement.

- Alors je n'ai pas besoin d'approbation écrite de mes parents, non…?

Silence. Rose fronça les sourcils pour mieux observer le visage de son interlocuteur.

- Tu as dix-sept ans? demanda-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

- Oui.

- Oh. Je pensais que tu venais d'avoir seize ou un truc du genre. T'as vraiment l'air jeune!

- On me le dit souvent, soupira Isaiah.

- Il a une face de bébé, dit Kory. C'est pour ça.

Il posa ses couverts et il se leva.

- On se revoit en cours, dit Isaiah.

Kory acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- J'aimerais bien savoir où il disparaît comme ça, marmonna Rose en mordant l'ongle de son pouce. Je comprendrai jamais ce type.

Isaiah sourit. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas vraiment Kory. Et lui aussi aimerait bien savoir où son ami disparaissait…

888

La volière était tranquille. Comme il faisait jour, les hiboux dormaient, étant des rapaces nocturnes. Isaiah se sentait un peu mal d'en réveiller un, mais il devait faire parvenir sa lettre à son destinataire, non?

Il choisit un hibou Grand Duc qui semblait bien fort et résistant. Il ouvrit ses gros yeux jaunes avant même qu'Isaiah n'ait pu faire un mouvement pour le réveiller.

- Tiens, dit Isaiah d'une voix mal assurée en lui montrant sa missive qu'il avait enfermée dans un petit cylindre, lui même attaché à un petit harnais. Je veux que tu ailles porter ça chez mes parents. Tu peux prendre ton temps, je sais que c'est loin…

Isaiah attacha le petit harnais à la patte de l'animal, qui se laissa faire. Mais aussitôt que le sorcier eut retiré ses mains, le Grand Duc ouvrit grand ses ailes et il fonça vers la fenêtre. Isaiah le suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne qu'un petit point noir dans l'azur.

- Isaiah, tu as fini?

Serena l'attendait un peu plus bas. L'odeur des fientes de hiboux la répugnait, alors elle n'avait pas voulu monter en haut de la tour. Elle attendait bien sagement un pallier plus bas, à l'endroit où l'odeur avait commencé à agresser leurs narines.

- J'arrive.

* * *

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre de Duplicité. J'espère que vous avez apprécié!

Je ne sais pas encore quand le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne. Alors une petite review serait très appréciée. Et contrairement à une certaine croyance populaire (notez l'exagération) il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un membre de la belle communauté de pour poster une review, j'accepte les anonymes. J'aimerais donc beaucoup savoir votre avis, vous les lecteurs anonymes (VOUS! Oui, VOUS!!). Qu'est-ce que vous aimez? Qu'est-ce qui fait que vous continuez à lire? Y aurait-il un des personnages que vous aimeriez qui soit mis en avant et pourquoi?

Je vous remercie beaucoup de me lire!


	4. Chapitre 4

_19 juillet 2008_

**Disclaimer**** :** La majorité des personnages zélés sont ma propriété, mais Pourdlard et ses environs ainsi que les personnages dont les noms sont « Potter » ou « Weasley » ou « Malefoy » ne m'appartiennent définitivement pas. Je ne fais ni argent ni profits avec cette histoire.

**Rating :** PG-13 pour certains thèmes et scènes qui viendront plus tard dans l'histoire, peut-être. On prend pas de chances.

**Pairing**** :** Vous voudriez savoir, hein!

**Rappel des personnages : **Vu le grand nombre de personnages originaux (ou non) qu'il y a dans Duplicité, voici une liste de quelques personnages dont il est bon de se rappeler.

**Isaiah Archer :** 6e année Gryffondor. D'origine canadienne, après avoir terminé ses études à l'Académie Aradia, il fait son entrée à Poudlard. Le fait de recevoir autant d'attention de la part de Serena le gêne énormément. Adore le Quidditch et voler. Cheveux châtains et eux bleus.

**Kory**** Watson :** 6e année Gryffondor. Misogyne aux tendances ermites. Il s'entend pourtant bien avec Isaiah. Préfet. Cousin de Scorpius. Longs cheveux raides argentés, yeux dorés.

**Serena**** Murphy :** 6e année Gryffondor. L'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard, sinon la plus belle. Elle a beaucoup de fans masculins, mais elle est amoureuse d'Isaiah. Longs cheveux noirs ondulés, grands yeux bleus.

**Albus**** Potter :** 6e année Gryffondor. Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Cheveux noirs en pétard et yeux verts. Porte des verres de contact.

**Rose Weasley :** 6e année Gryffondor. Mini Hermione, douée d'un QI phénoménal. Préfète. Cheveux roux foncés, yeux bleus.

**Jeremy Hudson :** 6e année Gryffondor. Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Crâne rasé, yeux bruns.

**Sean**** Wood :** 6e année Gryffondor. Meilleur ami d'Albus, à ce jour imbattable aux échecs. Il sort avec Hannah Brendon. Cheveux blonds, yeux verts.

**Hannah Brendon** : 6e année Gryffondor. Batteuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Sort avec Sean. Cheveux noirs, yeux bruns.

**Scorpius**** Malefoy :** 6e année Serpentard. Bellâtre coureur de jupons aux mœurs légères(?). Préfet. Cheveux platine, yeux dorés.

Désolée du délai, mon ordinateur portable sur lequel sont les chapitres avaient, comment dire… sauté? Alors j'ai pas pu le récupérer avant deux longues semaines, et par la suite, lorsqu'il est revenu, je n'avais pas Internet (ou plutôt, je n'avais pas ma clé USB pour transférer le chapitre de mon portable sur l'ordinateur de ma mère, qui lui a une connexion Internet). Donc, voilà le chapitre 4.

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_**

Soupir.

Re soupir.

Re re soupir.

- Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire, dit Rose d'un ton chantant sans lever les yeux de son devoir de Métamorphoses, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

Isaiah avait depuis longtemps abandonné le sien, et il regardait d'un œil vitreux le parc de Poudlard et son lac, dont les eaux étaient agitées par la pluie. Dehors, le temps était morose – un temps qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel en Grande-Bretagne, mais qui déprimait grandement le Canadien.

Isaiah pouvait percevoir le terrain de Quidditch au loin, mais comme déformé par les cordes d'eau qui tombaient du ciel. Il ne pouvait même pas voir les petits points noirs qu'étaient les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor. S'il n'avait pas plu, il aurait pu les voir facilement.

- C'est une excellente façon de choper une bonne grippe, dit distraitement Isaiah.

- Ils sont habitués, dit Rose en trempant sa plume dans le pot d'encre. Radcliffe est complètement fou, tu vois. Il veut être sûr que ses joueurs seront capables de jouer, peu importe la température.

- Et il leur manque toujours un joueur… Le premier match approche à grands pas…

Serena, qui était restée silencieuse et tranquille jusque là, abandonna la lecture de sa revue.

- Tu va jouer avec eux, alors? demanda-t-elle, très intéressée.

- Faut pas non plus prendre les rêves pour la réalité, hein! soupira Isaiah en secouant la tête.

La belle brune fit la moue et elle se replongea dans sa lecture. Elle était confortablement installée dans son fauteuil, le côté appuyé contre le dossier. Son dos était contre un appui-bras et ses jambes chevauchaient l'autre. Même si elle semblait très concentrée sur sa lecture, ses pieds battaient la mesure d'une mélodie imaginaire.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, le soleil avait complètement disparu de l'horizon et la Salle Commune accueilla les six joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Tous étaient couverts de boue et de mottes de gazon, trempés jusqu'aux os et frissonnant, leur balai sur l'épaule. Seul le « capitaine zélé » semblait de bonne humeur, et cela, par contraste, semblait donner un air encore plus morose à ceux qui le suivaient.

Sean abandonna la partie d'échecs qu'il disputait avec un élève plus jeune pour aller rejoindre Hannah, sa petite amie, qui tremblait comme une feuille, la goutte au nez, comme tous ses compagnons. Albus et Jeremy l'entouraient, et ils n'avaient pas meilleure mine. Derrière eux se trouvait la seconde fille de l'équipe, une chinoise. Elle secoua la tête, envoyant gicler les gouttelettes d'eau autour d'elle, et elle fourra son balai dans les mains de Jeremy. Elle grimpa ensuite sur une chaise libre non loin et elle mit ses mains en porte-voix de chaque côté de sa bouche.

- Sélections samedi prochain pour un Poursuiveur, annonça-t-elle, ses yeux foncés lançant des éclairs mécontents.

Radcliffe laissa échapper une exclamation de protestation et voulu réfuter l'annonce faite par sa coéquipière, mais un joueur dont les cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en dreadlocks noués sur sa nuque lui plaqua la main devant la bouche.

- Tous ceux qui se sentent d'attaque, venez nous rejoindre sur le terrain de Quidditch à 9 heures, continua la chinoise, satisfaite que le capitaine se soit fait réduire au silence. J'aimerais également rappeler aux première année qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de jouer au Quidditch. Il est dont inutile de tenter de passer les sélections. Les sélections sont ouvertes au public, alors si vous êtes curieux, vous pouvez venir voir.

Satisfaite d'avoir fait passer son message, la fille sauta de son perchoir et reprit son balai. Radcliffe la regardait, médusé et offensé, toujours la main du gars aux dreadlocks sur sa bouche. La chinoise se contenta de lui lancer un regard moqueur et elle se dirigea vers son dortoir.

- Woah, fit Serena, qui comme tous les autres Gryffondor avait cessé toute activité pour regarder l'impétueuse attrapeuse de l'équipe.

Isaiah sourit.

- Elle mène Radcliffe par le bout du nez? demanda-t-il, intéressé de voir que quelqu'un puisse avoir un peu plus d'impact.

- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais vu Lizzie avec lui. Il se traîne littéralement à ses pieds, ricana Serena.

- Lizzie?

- Ma cousine Elisabeth.

Il y avait décidément beaucoup de cousins et cousines dans le coin.

- Radcliffe et elle sortaient ensemble, mais ils ont rompu. Aussi, elle était dans l'équipe avant, mais il y a deux ans elle a pris un Cognard en pleine tête et a fait une telle chute que depuis elle a peur de remonter sur un balai.

- Elle aussi était Poursuiveuse, c'est comme ça qu'Albus a eu le poste, dit un nouveau venu.

Sean s'assit avec elles. Hannah s'était éclipsée dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche et le type avec qui il disputait une partie d'échecs s'était sauvé lui aussi.

- Il y a une espèce de malédiction sur les Poursuiveurs, ou quoi? demanda Isaiah.

- Qui sait? sourit Sean.

- Bon, fit Rose en étirant ses bras. Je vais aller prendre un bon bain.

Elle rassembla ses manuels, roula ses parchemins et boucha son pot d'encre et elle se leva.

- À plus tard, dit-elle.

Le regard de Sean passa de Serena à Isaiah. Puis, il se leva.

- Booooon, je vais vous laisser, dit-il avec son gentil sourire.

- Mais… s'exclama Isaiah.

Non… Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec Serena…

Alors que Sean s'éloignait à la recherche d'un nouveau challenger pour jouer aux échecs, Isaiah sentit les regards mauvais des fans de Serena, qui n'appréciaient pas qu'il reste seule avec la jolie Gryffondor. La belle demoiselle, elle, elle semblait très heureuse.

Isaiah soupira et il se passa les mains sur le visage.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde au cinquième étage, parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à y faire, mis à part peut-être flâner. En général, les apprentis sorciers ne s'y attardaient pas. Les torches étaient allumées, et alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir désert, certains personnages dans les tableaux cessèrent leur conversation pour la regarder passer, heureux de voir autre chose que le mur qui leur faisait face.

Rose passa devant la statue de Boris le Hagard, puis elle compta une porte… puis deux… trois… Elle s'arrêta devant la quatrième et elle prononça le mot de passe, en songeant à quelle fragrance et quelle texture de mousse elle allait mettre dans la baignoire. Mais surtout, elle espérait que la sirène n'aillait pas être réveillée – il n'y avait rien de plus déplaisant que de se faire reluquer par un tableau qui ricanait.

- On a de la visite, on dirait, dit une voix d'homme alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

Il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la baignoire… Non, en fait, deux personnes.

- C'est pour _usage_ _personnel_ la salle de bain des préfets, je te rappelle, grogna Rose croisant les bras après avoir vu la tête blonde.

Scorpius Malefoy s'appuya contre le rebord du bain. La fille qui était avec lui, par contre, s'enfonça dans l'eau pour cacher son corps avec la mousse, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

- Voyons, Weasley, ne me dis pas que tu ne fais pas la même chose avec ton petit copain! dit-il.

- Pfff.

- C'est ça qui n'est pas drôle avec toi, tu suis toujours les règles…

Rose croisa les bras et elle s'appuya contre le mur. Scorpius secoua la tête, dépité. Puis, il tendit le bras pour attraper une serviette, qu'il donna à la fille qui était dans le bain avec lui. Rose la connaissait, elle s'appelait Marina Everglott. Ce n'était également pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait traîner avec Malefoy. Il semblait qu'elle ait finalement eu ce qu'elle voulait, à en juger par la tenue d'Adam et Eve que tous les deux arboraient. Bah, tant mieux pour eux.

Rose détourna le regard alors que Marina sortait du bain et qu'elle s'enroulait dans l'épaisse serviette blanche. Elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise de s'être fait prendre à un endroit où elle n'avait rien à faire ; le nom de la pièce le disait bien, seuls les préfets avaient le droit d'y aller.

Elle sortit donc sans demander son reste après avoir enfilé sa jupe, sa chemise et sa robe se sorcier à la hâte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la suivre? demanda Rose à Scorpius, qui était resté bien à son aise dans les bulles.

- En fait, j'attends que ma princesse vienne me rejoindre, dit-il simplement avec son sourire qui les faisait toutes craquer.

Mais ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Rose tapa du pied, impatiente. Elle voulait prendre son bain, bon! Et seule!

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et elle le pointa sur le Serpentard.

- Écoute, je suis fatiguée, alors si tu pouvais bien déguerpir, ça me ferait bien plaisir!

- Hey, je suis désarmé, c'est de la triche, répliqua-t-il.

- C'est le moindre de mes soucis en ce moment, tu vois?

- T'es pas drôle.

- Désolée de ne pas être aussi drôle que tes _chéries_.

Scorpius sortit du bain, enroula la serviette autour de sa taille, puis il ramassa ses vêtements, qu'il avait laissé en un petit tas.

- Maintenant, fiche le camp, dit Rose avec un charmant sourire.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te tienne compagnie?

Des étincelles rouges jaillirent de la baguette de la Gryffondor.

- D'accord, d'accord, ricana Scorpius. Je sors, je sors…

Une fois qu'il eut déserté la place, Rose jeta un sort sur la porte, afin que personne ne puisse entrer. Puis, satisfaite, elle entreprit de retirer sa robe de sorcier. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua quelque chose de vert et argent au sol.

Elle s'accroupit. Scorpius avait oublié sa cravate. Elle la ramassa.

- Quel idiot, murmura-t-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle avait peur d'être surprise. Puis, après une légère hésitation, les joues roses, embrassa finalement la cravate du bout des lèvres.

Quand Isaiah monta au dortoir un peu plus tard,il vit que les rideaux du lit de Kory étaient tirés. Ainsi donc, il s'était cloîtré dans le dortoir toute la soirée… Isaiah sourit alors qu'il déposait son sac sur sa grosse malle. Typique.

- Avant que tu n'arrives, soit il vagabondait on ne sait où, soit il restait cloîtré ici. Bravo, mon petit.

Albus était étendu sur son lit, les cheveux encore trempés de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, ses lunettes sur son nez. Le soir était les rares fois où il les mettait, d'habitude il portait des verres de contact, une merveilleuse invention moldue. En le voyant avec ses lunettes, Isaiah se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement entre le célèbre Harry Potter et son compagnon de dortoir.

- Radcliffe n'a pas été trop méchant avec vous, ce soir? demanda-t-il en s'assoyant sur son propre lit pour retirer ses chaussures.

- Le train-train quotidien. Il était juste énervé parce que tu n'as pas voulu nous accompagner ce soir pour l'entraînement. Encore.

- Je ne suis pas assez fou pour aller jouer dehors avec le temps qu'il fait.

Par la fenêtre, les gros nuages noirs ne s'étaient pas encore dissipés et la pluie tombait toujours aussi fort.

- Oui, je suis d'accord, rit Albus. Chez vous, vous ne pratiquez jamais sous la pluie?

- Sous la pluie, dans la neige, sous un soleil de plomb, jusqu'à tard le soir. On suait sang et eau. Et on était les meilleurs.

- Oh, le vantard.

- Vos équipes nous arrivent pas à la cheville, fit Isaiah en tirant la langue.

Albus roula les yeux, pas convaincu.

- Enfin, je pense que Radcliffe va me laisser un peu tranquille, maintenant que les sélections ont été annoncées.

- Heureusement. Si Ann n'avait pas pris les devants, Oliver ne l'aurait jamais fait, et le jour du match il se serait mis à genoux pour que tu joues. Et à ce moment, si tu avais encore refusé et qu'on était _effectivement_ disqualifiés, tu te serais fait lyncher par tout les Gryffondor. Et tellement que tu aurais fini pas céder et devenir Poursuiveur à nouveau.

Isaiah secoua la tête et il s'assit sur son lit. Il savait que Radcliffe était assez fou pour le faire. Et c'était sans doutes pour ça que la chinoise avait pris en main l'annonce des sélections.

- Moi, en tous cas, je ne me plaindrais pas si tu acceptes finalement. C'était agréable de jouer avec toi.

- Tu sais bien pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne plus jouer.

- Oui, désolé. Mais tu t'en sors bien, académiquement. Et puis, il y a toujours Rose qui pourrait t'aider si jamais tu as des problèmes.

Isaiah regarda ses mains et resta silencieux.

- J'ai compris. Mais on retournera se faire des passes un de ces jours, O.K.? demanda Albus.

Isaiah acquiesça avec un sourire.

Le hibou avait passé à deux doigts de s'écraser dans le bol de céréales d'Isaiah. Jeremy, à côté de lui, était encore un peu endormi et le tapage que le bol fit en se renversant le fit sursauter tellement fort qu'il tomba du banc, déclanchant les rires de tous les élèves qui l'avaient vu faire.

Isaiah, amusé, libéra le Grand Duc de son fardeau pour le laisser prendre son envol de nouveau. Deux semaines et demi avaient passé depuis qu'il avait envoyé ce même hibou porter une missive. Par contre, l'enveloppe qui lui revenait semblait bien épaisse.

Il l'ouvrit, sous les yeux de ses amis, curieux. À l'intérieur se trouvait plusieurs autres enveloppes.

- Des lettres de tes amis du Canada? demanda Serena.

- Oui. J'avais écrit à mon frère, mais finalement il semblerait qu'il en ait profité pour demander à tous mes amis de m'écrire une lettre.

- Cool, fit Jeremy. Tu vas nous faire lire?

- Ça va pas, non? répliqua Serena. C'est privé!

Isaiah la remercia, surpris. Ce n'était absolument pas le genre de la sorcière de dire ça… Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit la première à vouloir lire les lettres.

- Mais quand même… Je suis curieuse, moi aussi, dit la jolie jeune fille. À quoi ressemblait ta vie, avant, et tes amis… continua-t-elle, envieuse.

Ahhh, eh bien, voilà… Serena affichait sans pudeur un air avide, penchée vers le Canadien.

- Qui n'est pas curieux? répondit Sean.

- Ben, lui.

Jeremy s'était rassit et il pointa Kory qui sirotait tranquillement son café en lisant la Gazette, qui avait été livrée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Y'a rien qui intéresse ce type, de toutes façons, conclut-il.

- Ne dis pas ça, répliqua Isaiah en décachetant une première lettre.

« _Salut beauté!_

_Comment ça va? C'est vraiment un crime, tu ne m'as pas envoyé une seule lettre depuis que tu as intégré Poudlard! Pas une! Dakota m'a dit pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais malheureusement je travaille et je ne pourrai pas venir te voir. Mais ne pleure pas, mon ange! Fais-moi savoir quand sera la sortie suivante, et je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour être là, même si je dois me mettre mon boss à dos – mais pour le moment, j'ai vraiment vraiment vraiment besoin d'argent._

_Mais je ne t'oublie pas, hein! Jamais! Impossible! Je t'aime trop!_

_Aussi, garde espoir! Les choses vont finir par s'arranger, et tes parents vont comprendre, forcément._

_Prends soin de toi, j'ai hâte de te voir, je t'aime toujours très fort,_

_Jenny _»

Quand Isaiah finit de lire la lettre, il se rendit compte que Serena était debout derrière lui et qu'elle lisait par-dessus son épaule.

- Oh, par Merlin! s'exclama Serena, une main sur la bouche.

- Quoi?

Serena resta silencieuse. Elle prit son sac et elle se sauva.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? demanda Isaiah, déboussolé par la manière dont la sorcière avait réagi.

Jeremy lui arracha sa lettre des mains. Hannah et Sean tendirent le cou pour lire eux aussi. Sean, qui lisait plus vite que les deux autres, laissa échapper un sifflement.

- Eh bien, on savait pas que t'étais en couple! Ça a dû la choquer, la pauvre. Elle a le cœur brisé maintenant, c'est certain!

- Mais non, répliqua Isaiah en reprenant son courrier. Jenny est ma meilleure amie.

- Et comment tu expliques le « je t'aime » à la fin? demanda Hannah, très intéressée.

- On se le disait pour rire, on est juste de très bons amis. On était toujours ensemble, avant.

Isaiah prit une seconde lettre, plus courte. Cette fois, c'était une missive que son frère avait écrite.

« _Isaiah__,_

_14h Aux Trois Balais,_

_Dakota_ »

- Eh bien, pensa Isaiah, toujours aussi direct.

Il prit une troisième lettre, qui était plus courte encore. Le cœur d'Isaiah faillit manquer un battement quand il reconnu l'écriture brouillon, et il pâlit en lisant la simple phrase.

« _Tu me manques_. »

- « Tu me manques », dit Kory en regardant la lettre qu'il avait subtilisée.

Lui et Isaiah sortaient du cours de Potions dispensé par le téméraire Professeur Everett Gloves. Il adorait faire réaliser à ses étudiants des potions longues et fastidieuses, alors les quatre heures de cours qu'il avait avec ses élèves chéris étaient utilisés à bon escient.

Les deux Gryffondor avaient terminé leur potion avant la plupart de leurs camarades et donc quittaient les cachots pour monter remplir leurs estomacs qui commençaient à crier famine.

- Simple et direct. J'aime bien.

- Pfff, fit Isaiah, qui marchait devant lui.

- Une chance que Murphy n'a pas vu cette lettre-là, elle nous aurait piqué une vraie dépression nerveuse.

- T'es pas drôle.

Isaiah fit volte-face et il arracha la lettre des mains de Kory. Puis il prit la baguette et en fit toucher le bout au papier.

- _Incendio_, dit-il à mi-voix

Le papier se mit à se consumer, tout doucement.

- Mauvais souvenirs? voulut savoir Kory.

- Plutôt.

Un peu avant que le feu ne brûle ses doigts, Isaiah laissa tomber le papier calciné et éteignit le feu avec son talon. Puis, il fit disparaître les restes noirs d'un nouveau coup de baguette.

- Je me demandais, dit Isaiah, les yeux toujours fixés là où la lettre s'était trouvée précédemment. Est-ce que je peux t'appeler par ton prénom? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, et qu'il n'y a que Malefoy et Sean qui le font, mais est-ce que je pourrais?

- Si tu veux. Mais moi, je ne t'appellerai pas par ton prénom.

Isaiah lui sourit.

- Oui, je m'en doutais.

Il étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, comme soulagé d'un quelconque poids.

En réalité, il s'était attendu à un refus de la part du Vélane. Il était bien content qu'il ait accédé à sa requête. Isaiah avait un peu l'impression que maintenant qu'il pouvait l'appeler par son prénom, ça officialisait leur amitié.

- Plus que deux semaines avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, uh? continua-t-il. Je n'y suis encore jamais allé, c'est vrai que c'est le seul village entièrement sorcier du pays?

- Si c'est ce qu'on se plait à croire…

- J'ai vraiment hâte d'en faire le tour!

- Mais en fait, tu as surtout hâte de voir ce fameux Dakota, dit Kory. Celui qui te donne rendez-vous.

- C'est mon petit frère. Je pense qu'on va avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Isaiah soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Enfin, à condition de trouver les Trois Balais… Je ne sais pas du tout où c'est.

Kory ne répondit rien, ses yeux perçants simplement posés sur Isaiah, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Bien sûr, il connaissait le décor familial d'Isaiah. Il avait que sa famille n'aimait pas l'idée que leur fils aîné soit si loin. Et le fils cadet devait terriblement en vouloir son aîné.

Oui… Dakota allait peut-être tenter de le ramener chez eux.

- Aaaah, j'ai faim! s'exclama finalement Isaiah, car Kory savait que le garçon avait eu les mêmes pensées que lui à l'instant.

Il fit quelque pas en jogging pour avancer. Une fois rendu au bout du couloir, quelque six mètres plus loin, il se rendit compte que Kory, lui, n'avait pas du tout accéléré sa cadence.

- Viens, Kory! Dépêche-toi! s'exclama-t-il en faisant ses signes avec son bras gauche, le droit s'assurant de garder son sac en place.

Kory pressa le pas à son tour après un soupir.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4

Le prochain chapitre se déroule lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard! Dakota, le frère d'Isaiah, va faire son entrée en scène! Enfin!

Et qui a envoyé ce mystérieux message « Tu me manques »??

À la prochaine!!


	5. Chapitre 5

_2 août 2008_

**Disclaimer**** :** La majorité des personnages zélés sont ma propriété, mais Pourdlard et ses environs ainsi que les personnages dont les noms sont « Potter » ou « Weasley » ou « Malefoy » ne m'appartiennent définitivement pas. Je ne fais ni argent ni profits avec cette histoire.

**Rating :** PG-13 pour certains thèmes et scènes qui viendront plus tard dans l'histoire, peut-être. On prend pas de chances.

**Pairing**** :** Rose/Scorpius. Et les autres?

**Liste des personnages de Duplicité**

**Isaiah**** Archer :** 6e année Gryffondor. D'origine canadienne, après avoir terminé ses études à l'Académie Aradia, il fait son entrée à Poudlard. Cheveux châtains et yeux bleus.

**Kory**** Watson :** 6e année Gryffondor. Misogyne aux tendances ermites. Il s'entend pourtant bien avec Isaiah. Préfet. Cousin de Scorpius. Longs cheveux raides argentés, yeux dorés.

**Serena**** Murphy :** 6e année Gryffondor. L'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard, sinon la plus belle. Elle a beaucoup de fans masculins, mais elle est amoureuse d'Isaiah. Longs cheveux noirs ondulés, grands yeux bleus.

**Albus**** Potter :** 6e année Gryffondor. Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Cheveux noirs en pétard et yeux verts. Porte des verres de contact.

**Rose Weasley :** 6e année Gryffondor. Mini Hermione, douée d'un QI phénoménal. Préfète. Elle semblerait éprouver quelque chose pour Scorpius…? Cheveux roux foncés, yeux bleus.

**Solange Paradis :** 5e année Serdaigle. Rédactrice du Papoteur. A un réseau d'informations à travers l'école très fiable. Cheveux châtains, yeux bruns.

Un chapitre que j'avais vraiment très hâte de compléter et de poster! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent de continuer de lire... Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**_Chapitre 5_**

Le nouveau Poursuiveur de Gryffondor s'avéra être un élève de deuxième année nommé Ulysse Winfrey. Il n'était pas très grand, et il était vraiment maigrelet, mais il maniait très bien son balai et il avait d'excellents réflexes. Sa nomination avait été décidée presque à l'unanimité – seul Oliver Radcliffe s'y était opposé, mais en voyant qu'il était le meilleur candidat et qu'Isaiah ne s'était pas présenté du tout, il lui avait souhaité la bienvenue dans l'équipe, le cœur en miettes.

Cette annonce soulagea Isaiah, qui était désormais certain que Radcliffe ne viendrait plus le retrouver pour qu'il prenne la place vacante. Il avait donc été l'un des premiers à donner une claque dans le dos d'Ulysse pour le féliciter, sous le regard larmoyant du capitaine.

- Mais c'est quand même dommage, dit Albus alors qu'Isaiah prenait son Éclair de Feu 3000 sous son lit.

- Ah?

Isaiah regarda Albus, qui l'attendait patiemment appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, son balai sur l'épaule.

- J'aurais vraiment voulu jouer dans un match avec toi encore une fois, comme à la rentrée.

- Peut-être un jour, si une nouvelle partie amicale est jouée. Pour le moment, compte-toi donc chanceux de pouvoir pratiquer avec la merveilleuse personne que je suis.

Albus secoua la tête en souriant.

- Toute l'attention que tu as reçue depuis la rentrée t'es montée à la tête?

- Si seulement…

Kory entra dans le dortoir à ce moment, l'air fatigué. Dans ses cheveux brillaient de petites perles d'eau et Isaiah pouvait encore sentir les effluves des mousses pour le bain qu'il avait dû utiliser. De toute évidence, il revenait de la salle de bain des préfets, et il n'avait pas eu la pensée de se sécher complètement.

- On va voler, lui annonça Isaiah en lui montrant son balai.

Le Vélane se laissa tomber sur son lit sans répondre, mais leur fit un salut de la main pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

- Viens, on va le laisser se reposer, conseilla Albus en entraînant Isaiah hors du dortoir.

Maintenant, Isaiah se sentait plus confortable à l'idée de descendre dans la Salle Commune avec son balai car Radcliffe n'était plus supposé lui demander d'entrer dans l'équipe.

Isaiah souhaita donc bonne nuit à Kory et il suivit Albus dans les escaliers.

Radcliffe était assis avec ses amis de septième année, et de la manière dont il était placé, il était impossible qu'il ne voit pas les deux garçons de sixième année passer, balai à l'épaule. Isaiah figea un instant dans les escaliers.

- Quoi? lui demanda Albus en se rendant compte que son ami ne le suivait plus.

- Ben…

- Tu ne lui dois rien, ça va. Et il va bien finir par s'en remettre, c'est un grand garçon.

Mais le regard que Radcliffe lui lança fit clairement comprendre à Isaiah que ça allait encore prendre un peu de temps avant qu'il ne digère le fait maintenant indéniable qu'Archer n'allait pas défendre les couleurs rouge et or avec eux cette année.

888

Le jour de l'Halloween, après que le concierge, de mauvais poil comme à son habitude, ai pris leur nom, et que le chemin séparant le château de Pré-au-Lard fut parcouru, Isaiah se retrouva mené d'une boutique à l'autre. Ses amis avaient déjà visité le village plus d'une fois et ils connaissaient l'artère commerciale comme le fond de leur poche, mais c'était pour eux un véritable plaisir de tout montrer au jeune homme. Serena et Rose semblaient bien s'amuser, en tous cas. Les deux encadraient Isaiah, et, étrangement, Kory les suivait. Sean et Hannah s'étaient éclipsés pour passer du temps en amoureux, Jeremy avait rejoint des amis d'autres maisons et Albus était également absent.

La confiserie Honeydukes, le premier endroit où la joyeuse troupe s'arrêta, grouillait de monde, et tous se marchaient sur les pieds. Serena, trop heureuse de la situation, prit la main d'Isaiah dans la sienne pour ne pas le perdre, alors que Rose pinçait un coin de sa cape pour les suivre à la trace. Kory étant assez grand et étant reconnaissable de loin avec la couleur peu usuelle de ses cheveux, les trois autres ne pouvaient donc pas le perdre de vue. La seule qui risquait vraiment de disparaître dans cette masse grouillante d'élèves était Serena.

Des barils plein de confiseries qu'Isaiah n'avait jamais vues s'entassaient contre les murs et dans les étagères il y avait d'autres bonbons aussi inconnus. Il avisa les Plumes en sucre. Comme chez lui les sorciers n'utilisaient pas de plumes, personne n'avait eu l'idée d'en mettre sur le marché. Ce bonbon l'intriguait… Chaque filament de la plume semblait tellement réel… Quel goût cela pouvait-il avoir…?

- Isaiah, tu aimes les dragées? demanda Serena en lui montrant un paquet aux couleurs vives.

- Non, pas tellement, répondit-il honnêtement, en abandonnant sa contemplation des plumes.

Il savait que les Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue renfermaient des saveurs peu habituelles, pour en avoir mangé pendant son voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Une expérience qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt de renouveler.

Serena fit une moue déçue. Rose s'était un peu éloignée pour prendre une poignée d'espèces de marshmallow verts en forme de grenouille ou de crocodiles qui gigotaient dans leur emballage de plastique. Kory, quant à lui, restait à proximité d'Isaiah et de Serena, les bras croisés, comme s'il trouvait cela ennuyeux d'être au milieu de cette masse grouillante d'élèves excités. Il devait projeter une aura qui inspirait un on-ne-savait-quoi de menaçant aux autres élèves car ils essayaient de ne pas le bousculer.

Ils sortirent de la boutique un peu plus tard, quand la chaleur était devenue étouffante. À la grande surprise d'Isaiah, Kory avait un petit sac de papier kraft entre les mains. Il ignorait que son ami avait la dent sucrée. Mais tout compte fait, il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'Isaiah ignorait concernant le beau sorcier.

- J'ai besoin de nouvelles plumes, dit Rose. Alors on peut passer chez Scribenpenne?

- Mais c'est à l'autre bout de la rue! répliqua Serena.

- Et alors?

Serena soupira. Mais comme il semblait moins bondé que Zonko ou Weasley & Weasley, où elle avait prévu se rendre, elle accepta. Ou plutôt, elle fut forcée d'accepter. Rose fit son achat très rapidement pendant qu'Isaiah observait les longues plumes de paon en se demandant comment un sorcier réussissait à écrire avec sans s'envoyer le bout en plein visage. Vraiment, pourquoi ne faisaient-ils pas comme tout le monde en utilisant un stylo?

- Il est bientôt et demi, Archer, signala Kory en regardant sa montre.

Isaiah regarda la sienne. Il était treize heures trente, et il avait rendez-vous avec son frère à quatorze heures.

- Oui, dit-il, tu as raison. Je vais devoir vous laisser, ajouta-t-il en regardant Serena et Rose.

- Pourquoi? s'enquit Serena, déçue.

- Je dois rencontrer quelqu'un.

- _Jenny?_

Isaiah secoua la tête. Le malentendu avait été dissipé le jour même où Isaiah avait reçu la lettre de son amie, et il avait bien expliqué qu'aucun sentiment amoureux ne le liait à personne. Serena l'avait cru, mais elle semblait encore douter. Ce devait être à cause du suspicieux « Je t'aime » à la fin de la lettre… Enfin, Serena allait un jour ou l'autre se rendre compte que son amour était à sens unique et qu'elle perdait son temps en vain. Pour Isaiah, elle n'était qu'une amie – une amie collante et légèrement envahissante – mais une amie quand même.

- Mon frère.

- On ne peut pas venir, alors? s'enquit la brune.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, tu peux bien laisser les deux frères se retrouver en paix, non? demanda Kory, agacé.

- Mais…

Kory attrapa Isaiah par le bras et il s'éloignèrent à grands pas des deux filles, ne laissant pas le soin à Serena de terminer sa plainte. Isaiah se retourna pour leur envoyer la main – Serena avait encore la bouche ouverte, outrée, pendant que Rose cacha son sourire derrière sa main pour ne pas vexer la jeune sorcière à ses côtés –, puis il calqua son pas à celui de son ami, qui l'avait lâché.

- C'était surprenant que tu restes avec nous, dit-il en souriant.

Kory ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Tu n'as pas semblé bien aller dernièrement.

- Tu t'inquiétais? s'exclama Isaiah. Wow! Par Merlin!

Il ricana et Kory lui envoya une pichenette sur le front.

- Ouch!!

- Rien ne m'inquiète. Surtout pas toi.

Isaiah arrêta de marcher. Kory fit encore quelques pas, puis il s'arrêta à son tour pour se tourner vers le retardataire.

- Merci beaucoup de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je vais bien, dit simplement le Canadien.

C'était vrai qu'à l'idée de revoir son petit frère, des sentiments différents s'étaient mélangés en lui – la joie de le revoir, mais aussi la crainte que son frère tente par tous les moyens possible de le ramener chez eux. Après tout, quoique plus jeune, Dakota était un sorcier capable.

- Isaiah? ISA!! hurla une voix.

Isaiah se sentit happé de plein fouet et pris dans une étreinte forte qui le souleva de terre.

- Dakota?! s'exclama-t-il.

Son frère cadet le reposa au sol, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il ressemblait presque trait pour trait à Isaiah, possédant les même yeux bleus et les même cheveux châtains raides. Les traits de son visage semblaient pourtant plus durs que ceux de son aîné. Il était également plus grand, et ses cheveux atteignaient presque ses épaules. La différence de grandeur conforta Kory dans sa première impression d'Isaiah – il était un nain.

- Kory, je te présente mon frère, Dakota, dit Isaiah. Dakota, voici Kory Watson.

Dakota perdit son sourire en toisant le Vélane. Kory, de son côté, leva un sourcil.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Isaiah sentait que l'atmosphère était un peu lourde… Il espérait que Dakota ne fasse rien pour énerver Kory. Ou l'inverse…

Mais, Dakota tendit une main raide à Kory.

- Merci de prendre soin de mon frère, dit-il sur un ton solennel.

Toujours l'air incertain, même amusé, Kory serra la main tendue dans la sienne. Isaiah soupira. Dakota avait agit normalement. Mais il sentait que son petit frère était énervé, même si l'expression de son visage ne le laissait pas paraître. Il le connaissait assez pour le deviner. Il devait se retenir parce que Kory était là… Le jeune Gryffondor redoutait réellement ce tête-à-tête, même s'il était content de voir son petit frère…

- Bien, tu as trouvé ton frère, alors je vais partir de mon côté, dit Kory.

- Oui, merci, dit Isaiah.

Même si dans sa tête, il lui criait de rester. Il n'avait pas envie de rester seul avec son frère… Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait des choses qu'il n'avait pas envie que Kory n'entende.

Dakota prit la main de son frère dans la sienne et il la tira.

- Hey, Archer!

Les frères se retournèrent et Isaiah attrapa le petit paquet que Kory trimbalait depuis leur sortie de chez Honeydukes. À l'intérieur, il y avait trois Plumes en sucre dans un étui de plastique.

- Merci! lança Isaiah, une fois la surprise passée.

Kory, qui s'éloignait, dos à eux, lui fit un signe de la main.

- Viens, Isa, dit Dakota.

888

- On est juste le 31 octobre, alors pourquoi il fait aussi froid? s'exclama Solange, dépitée, en resserrant sa cape autour de ses épaules.

- Si tu avais porté un pantalon, tu n'aurais pas eu aussi froid, répondit simplement Albus, amusé.

La jeune Serdaigle lui jeta un regard dépité, mais lui répondit par un sourire moqueur qui la fit rougir, puis sourire à son tour.

Ce matin, elle avait passé presque une heure à se demander quoi porter pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Peu importe ce qui se trouvait dans sa malle, rien ne lui semblait assez bien. Même sa blouse fétiche lui avait semblé d'un ridicule! Elle avait juste voulu se faire toute belle pour Albus. Sa mini-jupe en jean au bord en dentelle noire lui avait semblé toute indiquée, avec un haut cintré bleu, couleur de sa maison. Elle avait aussi emprunté des anneaux à une de ses amies et elle avait aplati ses longs cheveux clairs – cette opération avait, en passant, été vaine, car ils avaient repris leurs ondulations habituelles une fois qu'elle avait mis le pied dehors, puisque l'air était humide.

- Bon, où allons-nous? demanda Albus en regardant sa montre.

Solange regarda les boutiques qui s'alignaient des deux côtés de l'artère commerciale. Ils avaient déjà fait des achats dans les boutiques incontournables – comme la confiserie et la papeterie – et maintenant, où elle voulait aller…?

- Je pense que j'ai un peu faim, dit-elle finalement.

- On va aux Trois Balais, alors? demanda Albus.

- Heu… On pourrait aller… Chez Madame Pieddodu? marmonna Solange en regardant ses pieds.

- Madame…?

- On m'a dit que c'était très bien! s'exclama la Serdaigle, pleine d'espoir. Mais… mais si tu ne veux pas…

- Ça me va.

La Serdaigle sourit, soulagée. Elle avait une amie qui lui avait dit que chez Madame Pieddodu, il y avait presque exclusivement des couples, alors même en rencontrant quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient, cette personne n'allait pas venir engager la conversation, car la place était idéale pour une atmosphère intimiste. Les couples en tête-à-tête n'aimaient pas se faire déranger. Et Solange aspirait à un rendez-vous amoureux avec Albus.

Être ensemble dans l'école et être ensemble à l'extérieur, cela lui semblait complètement différent. Ce rendez-vous avait plus l'air d'un rendez-vous que ceux qu'ils se donnaient dans l'enceinte du collège.

Solange prit la main qu'Albus lui tendait et ils se dirigèrent vers le petit salon de thé.

Un peu avant de sortir de la rue commerciale, ils virent Kory qui marchait seul, les mains dans les poches. Il avait l'air étrangement troublé, ce qui était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Ça ne sert à rien de lui demander quoi que ce soit, dit Albus en devinant ce à quoi Solange pensait. Le seul à qui il parle, c'est Isaiah.

- Alors si on veut savoir quelque chose concernant Watson on demande à Isaiah, résuma Solange. Intéressant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas déjà. Tu sais presque tout ce qui se passe dans l'école.

Solange lui tira la langue, fière.

- J'ai un réseau d'information suuuuper fiable.

- Et l'article dans lequel tu as mis une fausse interview…?

- Elle n'était pas fausse. Tout ce que j'ai écrit était vrai, et avait été dit par Isaiah lui-même. Mais juste pas à moi et pas aux mêmes personnes.

Kory passa finalement devant eux sans les voir.

- Je pensais qu'il passait l'après-midi avec Isaiah, Rose et Serena, dit Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

Solange haussa les épaules. Ils avaient dû changer leurs plans. Mais bon, tout cela ne les concernait pas.

- Allons-y, conclut-il.

888

- Aaah, j'ai faim! annonça Dakota en entrant aux Trois Balais. J'ai envie d'un hamburger, un hamburger!

Isaiah le suivait, tête basse, les mains crispées sur le paquet de papier kraft que Kory lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. Vraiment… Il aurait aimé que Kory soit avec lui. Il se sentait tout sauf bien. Il avait eu raison de redouter la rencontre avec son petit frère.

- Isaiah!

Il releva la tête pour voir Serena assise avec une dizaine de ses fans, qui le dardèrent d'un regard tueur.

- Qui c'est? demanda Dakota en avisant la belle demoiselle qui s'approchait d'eux à pas rapides.

- C'est Serena.

- Isaiah!

Serena se jeta à son cou, sous le regard surpris de Dakota, alors que la haine sembla s'attiser dans les regards des fans. La dizaine de sorciers semblaient darder des regards plus meurtriers que d'habitude, si c'était possible. Isaiah se retint de soupirer et tapota le dos de Serena.

- Le temps a été long sans toi, dit Serena en relâchant son étreinte, mais en gardant ses mains sur les épaules d'Isaiah.

- Mais tu étais en bonne compagnie, non?

- Tu n'étais pas là… soupira la jolie sorcière en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule du Canadien.

Elle sembla enfin aviser la présence de Dakota.

- Oh! Un Isaiah géant! s'exclama-t-elle avec un énorme sourire ravi.

- Un « Isaiah géant »? répéta Dakota, un sourcil levé.

- Oui, un « Isaiah géant ».

- Qui est géant? marmonna Isaiah, soudainement et étrangement fatigué par l'échange.

- Isa est une crevette, on n'y peut rien, dit Dakota en mettant sa main sur la tête de son aîné.

- Répète voir!!

Serena lâcha Isaiah en riant. Puis, elle tendit la main à Dakota en se présentant.

- Serena Murphy, dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Dakota la prit en souriant également.

- Dakota Archer.

Les regards haineux des fans de Serena se firent plus insistants, mais Isaiah avait l'impression bizarre qu'il était le seul à s'en rendre compte.

- Venez vous asseoir avec nous, offrit Serena.

Voyant que son frère ouvrait la bouche pour très certainement accepter l'offre, Isaiah s'interposa en disant qu'il voulait encore passer un peu de temps seul avec son frère mais que ce serait pour une prochaine fois. Puis, il tira son frère par le bras et ils sortirent de l'établissement.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça? lui reprocha Dakota.

Isaiah lui jeta un regard blasé. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre, et son esprit était déjà occupé par une question beaucoup plus à propos : « _Est-ce qu'il y avait un autre restaurant dans le village?_ »

- M'enfin, je ne savais pas que tu étais amie avec une fille aussi canon! Je suis jaloux! Et elle a l'air de bien t'aimer.

- C'est justement un problème. Ah!

Il aperçut Sean et Hannah qui marchaient main dans la main. Peut-être eux connaissaient-il un autre endroit où lui et son frère pourraient manger?

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant Madame Pieddodu, en se demandant si entrer dans cet établissement bizarre était une bonne idée. Mais leur ventre criait famine, alors ils prirent leur courage à deux mains et ils franchirent bravement la porte pour être accueillis par des squelettes miniatures d'une couleur des plus inhabituelles lors d'une journée comme l'Halloween. Ils étaient… roses…

- Je veux sortir d'ici, fut la pensée commune des deux frères.

Mais une serveuse pleine d'entrain les avait déjà repérés, les poussait vers une table et leur donnait le menu.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont des hamburgers ici? demanda Dakota en ouvrant le menu rose du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur d'être contaminé par tant de mièvrerie.

- Ton régime est toujours à base de burgers? dit Isaiah en enlevant sa cape.

- Toi, ça se voit que c'est pas à base de salade.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? demanda Isaiah, énervé, qui avait toujours fièrement gardé un poids santé.

- Rien, rien.

Isaiah ouvrit le menu à son tour. Puis, soudainement, une créature poilue aux grandes oreilles et aux ailes squelettiques vint bloquer son champ de vision.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Isaiah tomba de sa chaise en essayant d'éviter la créature, qui s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs.

- Isa, ça va? demanda Dakota en se levant alors que la serveuse accourait pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Isaiah secoua la tête vigoureusement. Une chauve-souris! Il détestait les chauve-souris! Rien ne lui faisait plus peur qu'une chauve-souris! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient des foutues chauve-souris ici?? Elles étaient roses, mais des chauve-souris restaient des chauve-souris!!

Une main se referma sur son bras et quelqu'un l'aida à se relever.

- Vraiment, tu m'avais dit que tu en avais peur, mais à ce point…

- Albus!

Albus soupira. Sa table se trouvait juste derrière celle d'Isaiah.

- Désolé du désagrément, s'excusa Dakota à la serveuse, non sans avoir jeté un regard soupçonneux à Albus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Isaiah. Tu es tout seul?

- Hé! Ho! C'est gentil de m'ignorer, fit Solange, qui était restée assise, en levant la main. Je suis là moi aussi! On est venus casser la croûte.

- Tu peux le lâcher maintenant, il est debout., dit Dakota sans quitter Albus des yeux, qui avait toujours sa main sur le bras de son frère.

- Ah, ouais. Désolé.

- Ça va, répondit Isaiah. On va vous laisser finir de manger tranquille.

Et tous se rassirent. Quand Albus et Solange partirent, le hamburger de Dakota venait d'être déposé sur la table.

- C'est un couple? demanda Dakota.

- Il semblerait.

- Tu ne savais pas?

- Ben… non…

Isaiah appuya sa joue sur sa paume. Il n'était pas obligé de savoir tout ce que ses amis faisaient. Il savait qu'Albus et Solange passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'ils soient un couple.

- Isa… Tu…

Dakota tendit la main, puis se ravisa.

- À la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Jenny va certainement venir te voir, dit-il, pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, elle l'avait écrit dans sa lettre.

Silence inconfortable…

- Et… tu va venir passer les vacances de Noël à la maison? dit Dakota.

- Nos parents m'ont banni de la maison, tu te souviens?

- Je suis sûr qu'ils ne le pensaient pas. Au pire, Jenny pourrait t'héberger?

- Je ne veux pas trop lui en demander.

- Alors… Devon…

Isaiah releva brusquement la tête pour regarder son frère. Lui le regardait, visiblement calme, mais incertain.

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à lui.

- Mais, Isa…

Isaiah se leva brusquement.

- Il se fait tard. Si tu ne rentres pas maintenant, papa et maman vont s'inquiéter, dit-il.

- Mais non, le décalage hora…

- Et moi, je dois retourner à l'école, le coupa Isaiah. Si je ne pars pas maintenant, je vais être en retard pour le banquet.

- Isa…

- Alors je te laisse régler l'addition et je t'enverrai un hibou pour te dire quand sera la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Sans laisser le temps à Dakota d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Isaiah avait pris sa cape et ses Plumes en Sucre et quittait le restaurant, laissant Dakota seul à sa table.

- C'est pas grave, tu vas bientôt revenir à la maison, fut la dernière chose qu'Isaiah l'entendit dire.

888

- Ah, tu es là, dit Isaiah en entrant dans le dortoir.

Kory leva les yeux de son roman pour regarder son compagnon de dortoir enlever sa cape et la jeter sur son lit.

- Merci beaucoup pour les Plumes en Sucre!

- Tu t'es amusé avec ton frère?

- Mm-mh, fit Isaiah en déposant le sac contenant les confiseries sur sa table de chevet. Hé, tu descends avec moi pour le banquet? Il n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais au moins on va être bien installés.

Kory ferma son livre et il se redressa dans son lit. La conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Isaiah et Dakota un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi lui trottait encore dans la tête… Il espérait qu'il avait mal entendu, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

- Serena m'a dit qu'il y a une orgie de bonbons au banquet chaque Halloween, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça!

Isaiah se dirigeait déjà vers les escalier qui descendaient à la Salle Commune. Maintenant était sa chance de confirmer ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Dis-moi, dit Kory, sérieux, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, tête baissée. Archer.

- Oui?

- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi une fille sentirait le besoin de se déguiser en garçon pour entrer dans une école de magie mixte?

Kory leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dorés dans ceux d'Isaiah, qui s'était figé au pas de la porte.

- De quoi tu parles…? fit Isaiah en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'air incertain.

Kory quitta son lit pour rejoindre le Canadien, qui sursauta et fit un pas vers l'arrière. Kory se figea sur place, et Isaiah eut l'air effrayé.

Quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher ferait-il un mouvement de retraite…? Et pourquoi Isaiah lui semblait-il aussi nerveux?

Une question percuta alors le cerveau de Kory.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant…?

* * *

Juste prendre note que cette scène finale aurait dû se trouver à la fin du premier chapitre… Et ensuite j'avais prévu la mettre à la fin du chapitre 2… Et ensuite à la fin du troisième… Finalement, elle se retrouve ici, à la fin du chapitre 5 (Il était temps!!). Je pense que je ne planifie pas assez bien les évènements – mes personnages font juste ce qu'ils ont envie de faire, même si je ne suis pas d'accord. Aaah, les personnages capricieux… Parfois ils partent dans des directions qu'on n'avait pas prévu du tout.

Aviez-vous vu venir ce retournement, à la fin? Il était prévu depuis le début! Mais ne vous en faites pas, l'histoire continue, elle est loin d'être finie.

Comment va réagir Kory dans le prochain chapitre d'après vous, sachant qu'il est misogyne? Rappel : Un misogyne est une personne qui a une hostilité manifeste ou du mépris pour les femmes, pour le sexe féminin (Source : www.cnrtl.fr)

Pourquoi Isaiah se travestit?

Tant de questions, si peu de temps pour répondre... Envoyez vos impressions, elles sont très appréciées!!

Kyarah


	6. Chapitre 6

_16 août 2008_

**Disclaimer**** :** La majorité des personnages zélés sont ma propriété, mais Pourdlard et ses environs ainsi que les personnages dont les noms sont « Potter » ou « Weasley » ou « Malefoy » ne m'appartiennent définitivement pas. Je ne fais ni argent ni profits avec cette histoire.

**Rating :** PG-13 pour certains thèmes et scènes qui viendront plus tard dans l'histoire, peut-être. On prend pas de chances.

**Pairing**** :** Rose/Scorpius, Albus/Solange. Et les autres?

**Liste des personnages de Duplicité**

**Isaiah Archer :** 6e année Gryffondor. D'origine canadienne, après avoir terminé ses études à l'Académie Aradia, elle fait son entrée à Poudlard. Cheveux châtains et yeux bleus.

**Kory**** Watson :** 6e année Gryffondor. Misogyne aux tendances ermites. Il s'entend pourtant bien avec Isaiah. Préfet. Cousin de Scorpius. Longs cheveux raides argentés, yeux dorés.

**Serena**** Murphy :** 6e année Gryffondor. L'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard, sinon la plus belle. Elle a beaucoup de fans masculins, mais elle est amoureuse d'Isaiah. Longs cheveux noirs ondulés, grands yeux bleus.

**Albus**** Potter :** 6e année Gryffondor. Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Cheveux noirs en pétard et yeux verts. Porte des verres de contact.

**Rose Weasley :** 6e année Gryffondor. Mini Hermione, douée d'un QI phénoménal. Préfète. Elle semblerait éprouver quelque chose pour Scorpius…? Cheveux roux foncés, yeux bleus.

**Dakota Archer : **4e année à Aradia. Frère cadet d'Isaiah, à qui il ressemble beaucoup physiquement.

**Scorpius**** Malefoy :** 6e année Serpentard. Bellâtre coureur de jupons aux mœurs légères(?). Préfet. Cheveux platine, yeux dorés.

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_**

Après avoir vu Isaiah et Dakota s'éloigner, Kory s'était mis à déambuler au hasard dans le village de Pré-au-Lard.. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner tout de suite au château, et il n'avait pas non plus très envie de retrouver ses collègues de classe. Perdu dans des pensées qu'il est inutile de mentionner ici, tellement parfois les songes de ce personnage sont étranges, il aboutit près de la Cabane hurlante, pourtant silencieuse depuis plus de quarante ans. C'était un petit édifice délabré, et pourtant tristement célèbre. C'était à cet endroit que l'un des directeurs de l'école avait connu la mort, des mains de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Kory donna un coup de pied sur un caillou, qui alla percuter la clôture de bois qui devait interdire l'accès à la cabane.

Il entendit soudain des éclats de voix venant d'un peu plus haut. Il pensait pourtant qu'il était seul dans le coin. Il reconnu la voix d'Isaiah, puis celle de Dakota, mais il était trop loin pour entendre distinctement ce qu'ils disaient.

La curiosité était un vilain défaut, il se l'était déjà fait dire maintes fois lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais il devait avouer s'inquiéter pour Isaiah. Même s'il lui avait dit qu'il allait bien, il y avait eu quelque chose qui sonnait faux dans son sourire.

Kory s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible en s'assurant de ne pas être vu, mais les deux Archer semblaient trop être bien occupés l'un par l'autre qu'ils en étaient coupés du monde les entourant. Le vélane se fit donc tout petit derrière un arbre au tronc large.

- _C'est dommage que Devon n'ait pas pu venir avec moi aujourd'hui, il devait travailler sur un devoir très important._

- _Et pourquoi tu me dis ça?_

- _Il voudrait te revoir._

- _J'ai__ pas envie de voir ce salaud._

_Dakota soupira en se grattant la nuque._

- _Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi les filles voient leur ex comme des salauds. _

_Kory__ fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Dakota disait ça? « Les filles »…_

- _S'il n'était pas un salaud, je ne dirais pas qu'il est un salaud. Mais voilà, il en est un._

- _Tu es dure. Il dit qu'il ne sait même pas pourquoi vous avez rompu._

_Isaiah__ éclata de rire comme si la dernière phrase de son cadet cachait une plaisanterie quelconque. Kory, lui, tenta de s'approcher encore un peu plus, et ce fut derrière des buissons touffus qu'il se cacha._

- _Oh, mais bien sûr, il l'ignore… Ha! Ha! Ha! Vraiment, c'est trop drôle! Il t'a fait croire ça? Ha! Ha!_

_Mais le rire mourut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Kory vit qu'Isaiah se passait une main sur la partie supérieure de son visage, comme s'il voulait cacher ses yeux – est-ce qu'il pleurait?_

_Alors que Kory s'étirait le cou pour mieux voir, son genou heurta une petite branche morte qui gisait sur le sol et qui se brisa avec un petit bruit sec. Le sorcier jura intérieurement en espérant que les deux Archer n'avaient rien entendu, ce qui semblait être le cas._

- _Tu ne veux rien me dire? demanda Dakota. Isa… Tu es ma sœur et je t'aime, je ne veux que ton bonheur._

_Il tendit la main pour écarter celle qu'Isaiah gardait devant ses yeux._

_Kory__, lui, se figea sur place, et s'il avait été du genre à montrer clairement ses émotions sur son visage, sa mâchoire se serait décrochée tellement il aurait ouvert sa bouche grand dû à la surprise._

- _Me__ touche pas, Dakota, dit Isaiah. _

_Isaiah__ tourna le dos à son frère et s'éloigna. Dakota resta sur place et jeta un coup d'œil en direction des buissons où Kory était caché, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres._

- _Quelle grande sœur têtue, soupira-t-il._

_Kory__ enfonça ses doigts dans la terre alors que le jeune canadien courait rejoindre sa sœur._

888

Isaiah savait qu'elle s'était trahie en reculant, et elle savait que Kory le savait.

- S'il te plaît, ne me déteste pas, dit-elle en trouvant enfin le courage de lever les yeux pour affronter le regard sévère de son ami.

Mais Kory secoua la tête, comme s'il voulait chasser quelque chose hors de sa tête, attrapa sa cape, et il sortit du dortoir sans prononcer le moindre mot. Isaiah le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit plus la tête argentée, et elle se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« _C'est pas grave, tu vas bientôt revenir à la maison._ »

Dakota lui avait dit ça, quand elle était sortie de chez Madame Pieddodu. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi. Quand ils étaient monté à la Cabane Hurlante, il savait qu'ils étaient suivis. C'était certain, il avait dû s'en rendre compte… Et pas elle. Quelle idiote.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage. Au moins, c'était Kory qui le savait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait aller raconter à tout le monde que…

Mais avec Kory, comme être sûr de quoi que ce soit?

Elle se leva précipitamment de son lit et elle courut dévaler les escaliers – manquant renverser au passage un élève de première année qui lui jeta un regard effrayé.

Dans la Salle Commune, il n'y avait que des élèves de première et de deuxième année. Comme c'était la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année, tous les élèves en partant de la troisième avaient décidé de prendre du bon temps dans le village sorcier.

Isaiah courut donc vers la sortie de la grande pièce, pour espérer rattraper Kory avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Heureusement pour elle, elle le vit tourner au coin du couloir, et elle accéléra le pas. Mais quand elle tourna au coin du couloir à son tour, le vélane s'était volatilisé. La canadienne resta figée par la surprise. Puis, elle jura et elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans le vide.

Le repas du soir n'allait être que dans l'heure qui suivait, alors elle avait bien le temps de partir à la recherche de Kory. Il y avait peut-être un passage secret dans le couloir qu'il avait emprunté, et ce passage pouvait mener Merlin seul savait où.

Alors, par où commencer les recherches?

888

- Isaiah n'est plus avec toi?

La voix tira Dakota de ses pensées et il baissa les yeux pour croiser ceux de Serena, qui s'était plantée devant lui, les mains dans le dos, un adorable sourire aux lèvres.

Après qu'Isaiah se soit sauvée de chez Madame Pieddodu, Dakota s'était dépêché d'engloutir son repas et était retourné au Trois Balais, là où il pourrait utiliser une cheminée pour retourner chez lui. Directement en entrant, il avait été repéré par la belle anglaise.

- Non, el… il est retourné au château.

Serena eut l'air déçue, et elle ne sembla pas non plus remarquer le « el » devant le « il ».

- Alors je devrais rentrer moi aussi? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, une moue incertaine au visage.

Mais terriblement adorable, tout de même.

- Pourquoi? Il n'y a rien qui t'oblige, répliqua Dakota, surpris.

- Parce que si Isaiah n'est pas là, ce n'est pas amusant! sourit Serena. J'avais prévu passer tout mon après-midi avec lui, mais il voulait rester seul avec toi.

Dakota haussa un sourcil en regardant la dizaine de garçons avec lesquels Serena était assise avant qu'il n'entre. Tous, sans exception, le regardaient avec un air soupçonneux, mais restèrent assis. Après tout, Dakota représentait moins une menace qu'Isaiah, puisqu'il n'était en visite que pour la journée.

- Pourtant, tu es en bonne compagnie, ici.

- Mais Isaiah n'est pas avec moi, soupira doucement Serena en tirant sur une mèche de ses longs cheveux corbeau.

- Tu l'aimes?

La question échappa à Dakota, mais la réaction de Serena lui suffit comme réponse. Elle rougit en lui souriant, et son sourire était radieux.

- C'est lui que j'aime le plus au monde, dit-elle tout simplement, et le jeune canadien fut surpris de cette sincérité naïve. Ah! Viens, on va discuter un peu!

Elle attrapa son bras et elle le tira vers une table pour deux qui venait de se libérer au fond. Elle l'assit, lui demanda de l'attendre, et Dakota la vit rejoindre le groupe de garçons avec lesquels elle discutait avant qu'il n'arrive. Puis, elle revint vers lui avec deux bouteilles de bieraubeurre encore décapsulées en main.

Dakota accepta celle qu'elle lui tendait, et elle s'assit face à lui.

Il était content et gênée qu'une fille plus âgée que lui et aussi belle prenne le temps de s'asseoir avec lui. Mais il n'était pas idiot, ni né de la dernière pluie. Il savait bien que Serena voulait lui parler de sa sœur aînée. Il restait cependant surpris. Isaiah avait tellement bien réussi à entrer dans son personnage de garçon qu'elle avait tomber sous son charme une fille, et pas n'importe laquelle. Dakota savait que sa sœur n'avait jamais manqué d'entregent, et qu'en général elle s'intégrait bien partout, ou presque, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, tout de même.

Mais il comprenait que les gens aiment sa sœur. Lui, il l'adorait.

- Est-ce qu'il n'y a vraiment rien entre Isaiah et Jenny? demanda Serena.

- Tu connais Jenny?

Serena s'enfonça dans son banc avec une moue boudeuse, le goulot de sa bouteille au bout des lèvres.

- Dans sa lettre elle disait à Isaiah qu'elle l'aimait. Alors je suis inquiète, ça se comprend! Si j'ai une rivale, je veux le savoir!

Dakota ne pu pas s'empêcher de rire.

- Quoi? s'exclama Serena, vexée.

- Non, non, rien! répondit le cadet Archer, sans pour autant cesser de rire. Il n'y a rien, Jenny est juste la meilleure amie d'Isaiah. Rien de plus.

- Ah… Comme ce qu'Isaiah avait dit, je suis rassurée.

- Tu ne le croyais pas?

- Si… Mais quand même, une fille amoureuse a tous les droits de s'inquiéter.

Il n'y avait rien à être rassurée, par contre, songea Dakota. Isaiah n'aimait pas les filles. Enfin, il le pensait. De plus, il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans le cœur de sa soeur. Mais Dakota se garda de le dire.

- Alors, Aradia! Comment c'est? Tu joues au Quidditch toi aussi?

Dakota se retrouva quelque peu pris au dépourvu par la question. On ne parlait plus d'Isaiah?

- C'est… bien. Je ne joue pas au Quidditch, je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Moi, je joue au Quodpot.

Serena haussa les sourcils, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de ce sport.

- Chez nous, le sport le plus populaire, c'est le Quodpot. Ça ressemble au soccer, sauf qu'au lieu de jouer avec un ballon de soccer, on joue avec un Quod. Le but du jeu, c'est de faire rentrer le Quod dans le but avant qu'il n'explose. Sinon, le joueur qui a la balle au moment de l'explosion est disqualifié. Isa voulait jouer aussi, mais nos parents avaient trop peur qu'el… qu'il se blesse, enfin, plus qu'au Quidditch. On a aussi d'autres sports, mais moldus, comme le football, le soccer, le badminton, le volleyball et j'en passe.

- Tant que ça?

- Aradia n'est pas comme Poudlard, elle n'est pas cachée. Les moldus connaissent l'école, enfin, les écoles, puisque c'est un réseau, et pensent que c'est pour les surdoués. Il y a plusieurs équipes de sport moldus, et on affronte les écoles moldues. Il ne faut pas avoir l'air trop suspicieux, non?

Serena rit doucement en lui donnant raison.

- Le Quodpot, hein? dit-elle. J'aimerais bien voir ça!

- Si un jour tu fais un petit voyage par chez nous, passe me voir, je te montrerai.

Elle le remercia de l'offre.

- Tu sais, moi, avant d'entrer à Poudlard, je jouais au soccer! Alors je pourrais bien jouer au Quodpot moi aussi!

Dakota ne semblait pas convaincu. Serena avait l'air très fragile, il l'imaginait très mal courir derrière un ballon.

- Possible.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de choses et d'autres, comparant Aradia et Poudlard, et ce fut un des admirateurs de Serena qui vint les interrompre pour leur dire qu'ils devaient retourner au château avant que les grilles de Poudlard ne se referment. Serena embrassa donc Dakota sur la joue en lui disant qu'elle espérait le revoir bientôt et elle suivit le Poufsouffle qui était venu l'avertir. Ce dernier, ainsi que les autres fans de la belle Gryffondor, jetèrent un regard tueur à Dakota. Un deuxième Archer venait de s'ajouter sur leur liste noire.

888

Isaiah finit par se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet de l'Halloween, sans avoir trouvé Kory. Les bougies qui flottaient d'habitude au plafond étaient cachées dans le ventre de citrouilles volantes, qui affichaient des mines qui étaient loin d'être joyeuses. La sorcière resta un instant sur le bord de la grosse porte, le nez en l'air pour les regarder afficher des grimaces plus affreuses les unes que les autres, puis, après un soupir, entra. Il semblait, bien heureusement, que la personne qui était chargée de la décoration de la Grande Salle ait compris, elle, à quoi des décorations d'Halloween devaient ressembler, contrairement à la propriétaire de chez Madame Pieddodu. Isaiah savait d'hors et déjà qu'elle n'allait plus jamais mettre les pieds là-bas. Du rose le jour le 31 octobre, non mais!!

La voyant, Jeremy la héla, et elle alla s'asseoir face à lui. Rose aussi était présente, et elle commençait déjà à remplir son assiette dorée – celle de Jeremy était d'ors et déjà pleine à craquer.

Jeremy voulu savoir comment elle avait trouvé Pré-au-Lard pour sa première visite. Le garçon rasé, lui semblait très heureux, et Isaiah se rendit rapidement compte que s'il lui avait demandé comment elle avait trouvé sa journée, c'était uniquement pour que lui puisse se vanter d'en avoir passé une très excellente, en très excellente compagnie également. Isaiah fit semblant de porter une véritable attention à ce qu'il disait car, le connaissant, il allait répéter la même histoire – embellie, il va sans dire – à Albus et Sean quand ils allaient enfin leur faire honneur de leur présence. D'ailleurs, ils ne devraient plus vraiment tarder.

Kory ne pointa finalement pas le bout de son nez, et Serena arriva un peu après que tous aient commencé de manger.

- Ton frère est vraiment quelqu'un de sympathique, dit-elle à Isaiah, qui haussa un sourcil.

Quand ce fut le moment de remonter à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Isaiah se rendit compte qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir parler avec Kory ce soir-là. Il devait avoir eu un choc, le pauvre, de découvrir qu'Isaiah Archer était en fait une fille. Il était misogyne et pourtant, Isaiah et lui passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

- Tu vas voler? demanda Albus en voyant Isaiah qui se mettait à genoux à côté de son lit.

- Mais comment tu as deviné? demanda Isaiah avec un grand sourire.

Il n'y avait que Kory qui savait son véritable sexe, il n'y avait donc nul besoin d'agir autrement que comme d'habitude avec Albus et tous les autres.

- Je peux me joindre à toi, au risque qu'on se fasse prendre tous les deux?

Isaiah haussa les épaules, sans perdre son sourire.

- Pourquoi pas?

Même si le concierge ou un professeur les surprenait sur le terrain de Quidditch après le couvre-feu, ils allaient juste faire perdre quelques points à leur maison – et une retenue en prime? – mais en aucun cas cela n'allait affecter le rendement scolaire d'Isaiah – et de ce fait alerter ses parents _chéris_ – alors elle pouvait bien se le permettre. Et elle avait terriblement envie de voler pour se vider la tête. Elle n'avait pas pu s'éclipser lors du banquet, avec Serena qui ne la lâchait pas pour _compenser pour cet après-midi trop long passé loin l'un de l'autre_, mais maintenant, elle avait envie de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, et de monter le plus haut possible, jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses membres.

Albus fut le premier à sortir par la fenêtre. Isaiah s'apprêtait à le suivre quand Serena entra.

- Isai…

- Shh, fit Isaiah, l'index devant les lèvres, en souriant.

Serena rougit instantanément et Isaiah sortit rejoindre Albus, qui était monté jusqu'au sommet de la tour pour l'attendre.

- Quoi? demanda Albus à Isaiah qui riait.

- Rien.

L'expression de Serena avait été très drôle. Peut-être allait-elle se faire des idées, mais bon.

Albus attendit que le rire de son amie se calme et ils filèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch.

888

Le soir, quand Isaiah se glissa sous ses draps après avoir fermé les baldaquins, toutes les pensées désagréables dont elle avait réussi à se débarrasser pendant qu'elle volait avec Albus étaient revenues en force. Elle pensait à Kory. À Kory et au fait qu'il ait percé son secret.

Kory… Il l'avait toujours protégée, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Quand Serena et Radcliffe se montraient trop insistants, il surgissait et les envoyait balader. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de raisons, quand Isaiah le remerciait d'être intervenu, il ne lui répondait pas.

La première fois… Quand Kory lui était-il venu en aide pour la première fois? Et pour quelle raison? Elle ne se souvenait plus, être sauvée par Kory était devenu naturel. Et maintenant… maintenant…

Maintenant, il savait. Il savait son secret. Celui pour lequel elle avait travaillé si fort…

Pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas dénié lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle se travestissait? Elle aurait pu lui demander de quoi il parlait, mais non, comme une idiote, elle avait réagit de manière à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il avait raison.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son véritable sexe soit découvert, prenant toutes les précautions possibles. Sous ses vêtements elle portait une veste de denim qui compressait sa poitrine, déjà très modeste, et tous les soirs elle se jetait un sort d'Illusion pour que quiconque l'apercevant dans son sommeil ne voie pas ses réels attributs. Elle avait également bu une potion pour rendre sa voix plus grave. Son uniforme était coupé de manière à ce qu'il ne moule pas sa silhouette, et même lorsqu'elle portait des habits de tout les jours, la coupe de ses vêtements ne montrait pas son corps. Vraiment, à l'œil, même en regardant de très près, il aurait été impossible d'affirmer qu'Isaiah Archer était une fille. Même son prénom, celui que ses parents lui avaient donné à sa naissance, était indiscutablement celui d'un garçon! Il n'y avait qu'en regardant son baptistère qu'on pouvait affirmer son sexe féminin, mais Poudlard n'avait pas besoin de baptistère.

Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas être découverte. En tant que garçon, elle avait même eu du succès. Alors pourquoi il avait fallu que Kory découvre tout, après seulement deux mois? _Seulement_ _deux mois_!!

888

Plusieurs jours avaient passé, paisiblement, mais Kory n'avait pas adressé la parole à Isaiah. En fait, il semblait l'ignorer complètement. La jeune fille savait qu'elle l'avait mérité, mais cela l'attristait tout de même. Kory était son ami, et elle l'adorait. Ne plus pouvoir lui parler, ou étudier avec lui était pénible. Elle s'était souvent laissée aller à soupirer en regardant le dos froid que Kory lui projetait. Et dans ces cas-là, Rose posait sur elle un regard inquiet et concerné. Cependant, elle préférait ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, et Isaiah lui en était reconnaissante. Le soir, quand Isaiah montait se coucher, les baldaquins de Kory étaient déjà tirés et Isaiah entendait sa respiration régulière, montrant qu'il dormait. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'apostropher, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Albus, Sean et Jeremy aussi avaient remarqué le manège l'ermite, mais n'intervenaient pas non plus, même si Albus en mourait d'envie. Sean, de nature pacifique et joviale, l'en dissuadait, persuadé que tout allait bientôt redevenir normal. Jeremy, lui, avait d'autres chats à fouetter : le premier match de Quidditch de la saison les opposant aux Poufsouffle était pour bientôt.

Et il n'y avait pas que le coup d'envoi du tournoi de Quidditch qui s'approchait. Le professeur Gloves avait prévu un examen théorique de potions, et cela obligeait ses élèves de se plonger dans leurs manuels. Isaiah n'était pas spécialement inquiète, elle adorait les potions et elle était plutôt douée, mais Serena angoissait. Rose et Hannah l'encourageaient du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient, et Rose s'était même improvisée tutrice.

Kory, lui, n'était pas inquiet non plus. Installé au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, une cigarette entre les dents, il feuilletait ses notes de cours et le manuel de cours. L'air était froid et humide, et passait à travers ses vêtements, même s'il était enroulé dans sa cape, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment l'indisposer.

- Tu viens toujours ici, hein! On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes! fit une voix, l'arrachant de son étude.

Kory ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête, car il savait qui était le visiteur. Scorpius vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- C'est mauvais de fumer, dit-il en lui enlevant sa cigarette.

Kory répondit par un haussement d'épaules et Scorpius porte la cigarette volée à ses lèvres. Il devait peut-être se regarder avant de parler…

- Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu fais la gueule à Archer? demanda Scorpius.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Une fille… Isaiah Archer était une fille. Bien sûr, ça semblait expliquer beaucoup de choses, mais… Arg!! Kory n'arrivait pas à penser de manière cohérente. Ces derniers jours, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, tout semblait s'embrouiller dans sa tête. Comment avait-elle fait pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte? Et ce désordre dans ses émotions, à quoi était-ce dû? Qu'est-ce qu'Isaiah lui avait fait?

- Et puis, pourquoi ça t'intéresse? demanda Kory.

Scorpius fit un sourire en coin et il leva la tête pour regarder le ciel.

- Qui sait?

Le Gryffondor referma son manuel de potions d'un geste sec.

- J'ai pas envie d'essayer de deviner.

- Je croyais que tu étais très intelligent.

- Pas pour essayer de deviner ce qui se trame dans ta caboche.

- Tout de suite les grands mots, ricana le Serpentard. Je n'aime juste pas voir une demoiselle triste, et je me doute bien que c'est _toi_ et personne d'autre qui est la cause de son tourment. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu te faire pour que tu refuses de lui parler, et encore plus de la regarder.

Kory avait la respiration coupée. Alors, ça! Scorpius aussi savait. Son cousin, ce coureur de jupons, savait que Archer était une fille.

- Depuis quand tu le sais? demanda-t-il.

- Moi, je l'avais remarqué dès que je l'avais vue dans le train. J'avais des doutes quand j'ai entendu sa voix, mais avec de la magie, il n'y a presque rien qu'on ne puisse faire. Même se faire passer pour ce qu'on n'est pas.

Il marqua une pause.

- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que _toi_, tu ne l'aies pas vu plus tôt.

- J'ai eu un coup de main, disons, marmonna Kory entre ses dents. Son frère était venu à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai surpris leur conversation, c'est tout.

Scorpius siffla.

- Eh bien! Attention, sinon tu vas descendre encore plus bas dans mon estime! menaça-t-il.

Kory se passa une main sur sa nuque endolorie. Peut-être qu'en fait, depuis le début, il se savait, que ce nouvel élève était une fille. Mais juste… peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas le voir? Il n'aurait pas supporté « bien aimer » une fille.

- Cette personne n'a rien fait de vraiment mal, elle doit avoir ses raisons de faire ce qu'elle fait, continua Scorpius. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu et entendu, elle m'a l'air d'être sincère.

- Comment être sincère quand on ment sur…

- Ses actions et ses relations avec les autres le sont, coupa Scorpius. Tu devrais vieillir un peu, Kory, c'est en colère contre toi-même que tu es! Je te comprends d'être troublé, mais ça fait quand même une semaine. Tu devrais lui parler.

L'héritier Malefoy se leva et il écrasa sa cigarette grillée sous son talon.

- Mais merde! s'exclama finalement Scorpius. On gèle, ici!

- Pas mon problème si tu supportes pas le froid.

- T'es le roi des glaçons.

- Je le prends pour un compliment.

Kory esquissa un sourire, et son cousin le lui rendit.

- Tu sais, Kory, si tu ne dis rien, les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que tu ressens. De la même manière, si tu ne lui demandes rien, elle ne te répondra rien, et vous resterez ignorants chacun de votre côté.

Et Scorpius s'en alla, le saluant une dernière fois d'un bref signe de la main, laissant le vélane seul.

Oui, Kory savait que son cousin avait raison, Isaiah devait très certainement avoir une raison de se travestir. Ses parents devaient faire partie de cette raison, vu comment elle lui en avait parlé.

L'autre point sur lequel Scorpius avait raison – et Kory détestait se l'avouer – était qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas contre Archer qu'il était en colère, mais contre lui-même. Il détestait les filles, mais au final, il aimait toujours la canadienne. Ils étaient devenus amis, et cette amitié était devenue importante pour lui. Il se sentait concerné par elle, alors que pendant six ans la seule autre personne dont il se préoccupait à Poudlard, excepté lui-même, était Scorpius. Et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait du mal à avaler ce qu'elle était.

Il n'avait jamais non plus dédaigné la présence d'Isaiah. Elle s'était forcée à faire ami-ami avec lui, et comme un idiot il s'était laissé entraîner, alors que même Sean – l'ami de presque tous les élèves de l'école – n'avait pas réussi. Et il avait eu envie de la protéger, il avait eu envie de la garder juste pour lui. C'était pour ça qu'il se mettait entre elle et Oliver Radcliffe – et aussi, il fallait l'avouer, pour que Radcliffe la ferme.

Il rassembla ses choses et il se dirigea vers la Salle Commune. Lorsqu'il y pénétra après avoir délivré le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, il aperçu Isaiah qui travaillait avec Sean et les filles de sixième année, et il devina qu'Albus, Jeremy et Hannah étaient sur le terrain de Quidditch pour une dernière pratique avant le match.

Il ne pu pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'Isaiah suçait pensivement le bout d'une des Plume en Sucre qu'il lui avait achetés.

Isaiah tressaillit alors et elle se tourna vers lui. Elle affichait une expression surprise, qui s'adoucit lorsqu'elle lui sourit. Kory se détourna aussitôt et il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour entrer dans le dortoir des sixième année.

Il adorait la voir sourire…

En s'assoyant sur son lit, il se passa une main sur le visage.

Il lui parlerait après le match, le lendemain.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6.

Tout d'abord : Merci à **étoile du firmament** et à **shoune** pour leur review. Shoune, j'ai ADORÉ ta réaction!

Concernant le chapitre :

J'aime bien le passage Serena/Dakota, mais j'hésitais à le garder ou le couper. Je ne sais pas s'il apporte beaucoup à l'histoire, mais bon. En passant, le Quodpot est un sport canonique de l'univers de Harry Potter. En Amérique et au Canada, le Quidditch n'est pas aussi populaire que le Quodpot. Je l'ai découvert récemment en parcourant l'Encyclopédie de Harry Potter (lien sur mon profil). S'il ressemble au soccer, c'est moins sûr. Il n'est pas précisé si ça se joue sur balai. Et, heu…. J'ai pris mes sources sur un site web anglais, donc…

Sinon, devinez quoi! Ce que vous venez de lire est la cinquième ou sixième version du sixième chapitre. Eh oui! Au total, j'ai coupé 15 pages, en plus des deux premières versions complètes, qui faisaient 5 pages chaque (j'écris en Times New Roman 12, interligne simple). Donc… 25 pages… J'ai sué sang et eau, vraiment… Pour un chapitre dont une partie ne me plait que moyennement.

La raison pour laquelle Isaiah se travestit… prochain chapitre!! Foutu, foutu, FOUTU chapitre 6!! Je suis bien contente d'enfin le poster!

Quelles sont les questions que Kory pourrait poser à Isaiah? Des idées? Envoyez-les moi!

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et à la prochaine!


	7. Chapitre 7

_28 août 2008_

**Disclaimer**** :** La majorité des personnages zélés sont ma propriété, mais Pourdlard et ses environs ainsi que les personnages dont les noms sont « Potter » ou « Weasley » ou « Malefoy » ne m'appartiennent définitivement pas. Je ne fais ni argent ni profits avec cette histoire.

**Rating :** PG-13 pour certains thèmes et scènes qui viendront plus tard dans l'histoire, peut-être. On prend pas de chances.

**Pairing**** :** Rose/Scorpius, Albus/Solange. Et les autres?

**Liste des personnages de Duplicité**

**Isaiah Archer :** 6e année Gryffondor. D'origine canadienne, après avoir terminé ses études à l'Académie Aradia, elle fait son entrée à Poudlard. Cheveux châtains et yeux bleus.

**Kory Watson :** 6e année Gryffondor. Misogyne aux tendances misanthropes. Il s'entend pourtant bien avec Isaiah. Préfet. Cousin de Scorpius. Longs cheveux raides argentés, yeux dorés.

**Serena Murphy :** 6e année Gryffondor. L'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard, sinon la plus belle. Elle a beaucoup de fans masculins, mais elle est amoureuse d'Isaiah. Longs cheveux noirs ondulés, grands yeux bleus.

**Albus Potter :** 6e année Gryffondor. Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Cheveux noirs en pétard et yeux verts. Porte des verres de contact.

**Rose Weasley :** 6e année Gryffondor. Mini Hermione, douée d'un QI phénoménal. Préfète. Elle semblerait éprouver quelque chose pour Scorpius…? Cheveux roux foncés, yeux bleus.

**Jeremy Hudson :** 6e année Gryffondor. Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Crâne rasé, yeux bruns.

**Sean Wood :** 6e année Gryffondor. Meilleur ami d'Albus, à ce jour imbattable aux échecs. Il sort avec Hannah Brendon. Cheveux blonds, yeux verts.

**Hannah Brendon** : 6e année Gryffondor. Batteuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Sort avec Sean. Cheveux noirs, yeux bruns.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteure :** L'école ayant recommencé il y a une semaine pour moi, les updates seront forcément plus espacées, mais j'espère garder au moins deux chapitres par mois, au pire un par mois. J'ai une session assez chargée au cégep, je n'ai jamais eu autant d'heures depuis que j'y suis entrée (pointe l'auteure stupide qui a décidé de suivre deux cours de français en même temps et qui a donc augmenté ses heures de cours)

Alors, bonne rentrée (en retard) à tous ceux qui sont, comme moi, étudiants.

Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, je pense ici à **Tenshi L Manson **(le drama dont tu parles, c'est Hana Kimi?) et à **Lynn Silverstone**.

Merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux. À vous, je dirais simplement que j'espère que ce que vous avez lu vous a plu. N'hésitez pas en m'en faire part!

En ce qui concerne Isaiah, quand elle parle, elle se désigne au masculin, alors c'est normal que je ne l'accorde pas au féminin (comme Isaiah dirait « Je suis fatigué » au lieu de « Je suis fatiguée ». La différence ne se fait pas à l'oreille, mais bon.) Je tenais à le préciser.

* * *

**_Chapitre 7_**

Ulysse Winfrey, treize ans, avait le visage aussi pâle que sa serviette de table blanche. Oliver Radcliffe, en bon capitaine de Quidditch zélé qu'il était, remplissait l'assiette de sa nouvelle recrue. Albus et Jeremy, eux, tentaient de se mettre quelque chose dans l'estomac. Ce n'était pas leur première fois sur le terrain, comme Winfrey, ni la dernière, mais c'était quand même leur premier match de l'année, et c'était contre les Poufsouffle.

- Je déteste avoir le trac avant un match, grogna Jeremy en regardant avec dégoût les œufs et le lard qui gisaient dans son assiette.

Lui qui d'habitude s'empiffrait à qui mieux mieux… Isaiah était surprise de le voir incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Albus, lui, dodelinait de la tête, son assiette désespérément vide, pendant que Sean menaçait Hannah de lui donner la becquée si elle n'avalait rien.

- Poufsouffle est si terrible? demanda Isaiah, qui elle n'éprouvait aucun problème avec son petit-déjeuner.

- Ça fait deux ans qu'ils remportent la coupe, dit Jeremy. Ils sont, comment dire, excellents.

- Ils sont si bons?

- Ils ont gardé la même équipe ces deux dernières années, et s'ils étaient déjà extrêmement bons l'année dernière, on peut imaginer cette année.

Le Poursuiveur soupira et il enfonça son coude dans une côte d'Albus pour l'empêcher de s'endormir pour de bon. Le jeune Potter sursauta en grimaçant de douleur, après avoir laissé échapper une exclamation.

- Tu me le paieras, grogna-t-il.

- Et gna, répondit simplement Jeremy.

- Je suis sûr que vous allez être géniaux tout à l'heure, assura Isaiah.

Au moins, elle voulait avoir l'air rassurante. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'équipe Poufsouffle à l'oeuvre, et elle n'avait jamais non plus assisté aux pratiques de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle avait bien volé avec Radcliffe, Jeremy, Albus et quelques autres élèves des trois autres maisons lors d'un match amical de Quidditch le premier week-end de septembre – raison pour laquelle Radcliffe l'avait harcelée plus d'un mois – mais le seul joueur de Poufsouffle qui avait participé à leur match était Chuck Gardner. Il jouait comme Gardien dans son équipe, mais lors du match en septembre il avait pris le poste de Poursuiveur, où il s'était très bien débrouillé.

- Facile à dire, t'es pas sur le terrain, dit le chauve.

- Heureusement pour moi. Je tiens à profiter de chacun des repas que je prends.

Serena rit doucement, imitée d'Albus. Kory, un peu plus loin, les écoutait tout en buvant son café, la Gazette du Sorcier ouverte devant lui. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait Isaiah, qui tentait d'égayer l'humeur de ses deux compagnons de dortoir. Serena, qui ignorait que l'élu de son cœur n'était pas un garçon, la dévorait des yeux, un sourire niais sur le visage. Rose lisait le journal, mais elle devait, comme lui, porter attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Solange vint bientôt rejoindre son petit ami pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, et à ce moment Kory replongea totalement dans sa lecture.

Les sept joueurs de Gryffondor se levèrent finalement pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ulysse Winfrey était de plus en plus pâle, et il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Isaiah, comme s'il voulait qu'elle prenne sa place. Isaiah se contenta de lui sourire et de lui souhaiter un bon match, et Hannah passa son bras autour des épaules du nouveau joueur qui allait disputer son tout premier match. Le pauvre était sous-entraîné, et il n'était pas encore prêt à se mesurer aux Poufsouffles. Surtout s'ils étaient aussi terribles qu'on le prétendait.

Le stade se remplit de lui-même à peine une demi-heure plus tard. Les étudiants avaient revêtu les couleurs de l'équipe qu'ils supportaient et tendaient des banderoles et étendards du bout de leurs bras. Certains, les vrais fanatiques et partisans, s'étaient même barbouillé le visage de maquillage aux couleurs vives et criardes. Serena, Sean et Isaiah tenaient une longue banderole rouge où le lion de Gryffondor était représenté.

Lorsque les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain, présentés un par un par le commentateur, un certain McFly, Isaiah se sentit nostalgique, une fois de plus, mais elle acclama avec toute la force de ses poumons l'équipe de sa maison, qui virevoltait sur le terrain pour saluer les spectateurs.

Puis, les quatorze joueurs se mirent en position pendant que les deux capitaines, Oliver Radcliffe et Terrence White, rejoignaient Madame Bibine pour se serrer la main.

Même de loin, Isaiah pouvait voir que Winfrey était raide sur son balai, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il volait. Il avait encore le trac. Elle espérait juste qu'il allait finir par se détendre…

Ça y est, maintenant, elle se sentait mal de ne pas avoir pris le poste. Pauvre Winfrey, quand même…

- Tu as fait ton choix, non? dit Rose à côté d'elle. Alors, il n'y a rien à regretter.

Isaiah acquiesça. Rose avait raison, comme toujours.

L'arbitre sifflait alors la mise au jeu et Jeremy s'empara du Souaffle le premier. Le match commençait, et Isaiah ne perdit pas une miette des deux heures et demie qu'il dura, encourageant ses amis sur le terrain du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, à s'en casser les cordes vocales, parfois. À côté d'elle, Sean guettait d'un œil inquiet les Cognards que Hannah, sa petite amie, retournait aux envoyeurs. Il se détendait et se laissait prendre au jeu uniquement lorsque Hannah n'était pas sur le terrain, alors il resta en état d'alerte tout le long du match. Isaiah se demandait même s'il suivait réellement le jeu, ses yeux verts résolument tournés vers la brunette qui maniait sa grosse batte d'une main de maître.

Comme l'avait prévu Jeremy, ce fut malheureusement Poufsouffle qui remporta la partie. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'ils étaient forts.

Le jeu de passe de Gryffondor était un peu faible, même si Winfrey avait fait de son mieux et qu'Albus et Jeremy avaient mis les bouchées doubles pour couvrir cet handicap. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas été assez.

Cette défaite laissa un étrange arrière-goût amer à Isaiah. Si elle avait été sur le terrain, ils auraient peut-être gagné. Si elle avait été sur le terrain, ils auraient tenu tête aux Poufsouffle. Si elle avait été sur le terrain…

Isaiah reprit contact avec la réalité lorsque Serena lui secoua l'épaule pour lui dire qu'ils allaient descendre. Elle acquiesça et elle suivit Rose et Sean, qui amorçaient déjà la descente des gradins. La banderole qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux quelques heures plus tôt étaient soigneusement pliée, et Sean l'avait sous le bas.

Isaiah sentit la main de Serena se glisser dans la sienne alors qu'elles se faisaient bousculer par les autres élèves qui se pressaient dans les escaliers. Elle ne tenta pas de retirer sa main, et alors qu'un garçon plus bâti qu'elle la poussa, elle resserra sa main sur celle de Serena.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en un morceau sur le terrain, malgré quelques bleus naissants sur leurs bras et dans leur dos. Mais un nouvel obstacle les attendait : ils devaient passer à travers la mer de Gryffondor pour rejoindre les joueurs. Ce fut Sean qui, une fois de plus, leur ouvrit la voie.

Les sept joueurs rouge et or étaient regroupés, leur balai sur l'épaule. Radcliffe parlait avec Ann Lang, qui jouait au poste d'Attrapeur, et Sebastiant Harper échangeait des mots à mi-voix avec une fille de Serdaigle.

- Me touche pas, je suis pleine de sueur, dit Hannah lorsque Sean voulu serrer dans ses bras pour la féliciter d'avoir bien joué.

- J'aime bien quand t'es en sueur, répliqua Sean en souriant.

Hannah préféra ne pas répondre, et décida que d'ignorer son amoureux était une excellente idée.

- Alors, avoue que t'avais envie d'être en haut avec nous, s'exclama Jeremy alors qu'Isaiah les rejoignait, Albus, Winfrey et lui.

- J'étais très bien en bas, mentit Isaiah en lui tirant la langue.

Oui, elle aurait adoré être sur son balai, à échanger le Souaffle avec Albus et Jeremy. Mais il y avait trop de risque que le fait qu'elle est une fille soit exposé. Un Cognard en pleine tête, un aller simple à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh découvrait tout. Il y avait aussi le problème des douches des vestiaires… Alors, Isaiah avait toujours dit qu'elle ne voulait pas jouer pour avoir plus de temps pour étudier – ce qui n'était pas un mensonge non plus. Ses notes n'avaient jamais été aussi bonnes que cette année.

- Mais c'était un très bon match. Dommage que White ait attrapé le Vif, soupira la jeune fille. Le pointage avait été quand même assez serré jusque-là.

Sebastian Harper, le garçon aux cheveux coiffés en dreadlocks, avait été absolument merveilleux dans les buts, réussissant à faire dévier le Souaffle à presque chaque fois. Mais les Poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverses formaient un trio tellement soudé qu'on aurait pu penser qu'ils faisaient de la télépathie, surprenant Harper et les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor et marquant ainsi leurs points. Le résultat final avait donc été de 250 pour Poufsouffle et 80 pour Gryffondor.

- Le prochain match, on va le gagner! s'exclama Jeremy en levant un poing en l'air.

- Je veux bien te croire, j'ai perdu deux Noises aujourd'hui, dit Sean, qui avait finalement réussi à passer un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.

- C'est pas bien de parier, le réprimanda Hannah.

- T'as parié _que_ deux Noises? se moqua Albus. La confiance règne, à ce que je vois.

- Une chance que je n'aie pas parié plus.

- L'avarice est l'un des sept péchés capitaux, chantonna Hannah.

- J'ai très envie de te dire lequel des sept péchés est le tien, mon amour, mais il y a des oreilles chastes ici présentes.

- Crétin.

- Je veux bien parier sur Gryffondor pour le prochain match, intervint Isaiah. Mais vous êtes mieux de gagner.

Elle pointa son index inquisiteur sur chacun des trois Poursuiveurs en parlant.

- Tu peux bien dire ça, intervint Winfrey. C'est pas toi qui es en haut avec les Cognards!

Isaiah lui sourit.

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est pour mieux vous encourager puisque Sean est avare (« Hey! » avait protesté Sean avant que Hannah ne le fasse taire). Vous allez faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils et Isaiah se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait énervé, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'intention du tout. Il devait avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau après la défaite.

- Tu devras parier plus que Sean, en tout cas, dit Jeremy qui, s'il était déçu du résultat du match, semblait quand même bien le prendre.

- Pfeuh, fit le concerné.

- Je ne pense pas avoir plus qu'une ou deux Noises non plus. Il ne faut pas dépenser inutilement son argent.

- Tu dis ça parce que crois qu'on va perdre encore, c'est ça?

Isaiah resta coite devant tant de hargne venant du jeune Poursuiveur. Même Jeremy était étonné. Il échangea un regard avec Albus, qui affichait la même expression que lui.

- C'est parce que tu crois que Gryffondor est nul que tu ne voulais pas entrer dans l'équipe, c'est ça?

- Bien sûr que non! répondit Isaiah.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne voulais pas être Poursuiveur? cria presque Winfrey.

Isaiah ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit une main se posa sur sa tête et elle entendit :

- Et _toi_, pourquoi tu voulais être Poursuiveur? C'est bien _toi_ qui pense que Gryffondor est nul, pas lui!

Isaiah tourna la tête. C'était Kory. Il était à côté d'elle, et il prenait sa défense. Si elle n'avait pas eu peur de vexer encore plus Winfrey, elle aurait souri.

Winfrey resta muet et il se mordit les lèvres.

- Ça va, Kory, dit Isaiah en s'interposant. Winfrey est juste fatigué après le match.

Elle se tourna vers l'élève de deuxième année.

- On en reparlera plus tard, si tu veux, mais je ne voulais pas être dans l'équipe parce que moi, je dois me concentrer sur mes cours, et les entraînements de Quidditch coupent mon temps d'étude. C'est aussi simple que ça. Ce n'est pas parce que je trouve que l'équipe de Gryffondor est nulle. Je ne les avais jamais vu jouer avant aujourd'hui.

« Et je n'avais jamais eu aussi envie de rejouer dans une équipe de Quidditch qu'aujourd'hui. » Mais ça, elle se garda bien de l'ajouter. Elle ne tenait pas à vexer encore plus Winfrey.

- Allez, viens, dit Albus à la nouvelle recrue avant que Winfrey ne puisse répliquer.

Il mit une main dans son dos et il le poussa vers les vestiaires. Winfrey jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Isaiah, mais lorsque qu'il vit l'air menaçant qu'affichait Kory, à côté d'elle, il se retourna précipitamment.

- On se revoit dans la Salle Commune, dit Jeremy avant d'emboîter le pas à ses deux coéquipiers.

Isaiah, Rose et Serena, qui avait suivi l'échange sans dire un mot, lui répondirent d'un signe de la main.

- On y va aussi? demanda Serena.

- Oui, répondit Isaiah.

Mais la main de Kory, qui était restée sur sa tête, descendit et encercla son poignet.

- Kory, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle.

Et, sans un mot, il la tira loin de la masse d'élève qui commençait à d'éclaircir, sous l'exclamation outrée de Serena, qui se faisait enlever « son Isaiah chéri ». Isaiah, après avoir failli trébucher, secoua la tête en sa direction, lui signifiant de ne pas les suivre, et ce fut Rose qui empêcha la brune de se lancer en direction des deux sorciers qui s'éloignaient de la foule.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais venu voir le match, dit Isaiah, qui suivait docilement le vélane. Avoir su, nous t'aurions gardé une place avec nous. On était vraiment très bien installés.

Comme toute réponse, Kory desserra les doigts et il lâcha le poignet de la sorcière, car ils étaient maintenant sortis du stade.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle.

Kory lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Je suis pas aussi idiot que j'en ai l'air, si tu voulais m'emmener loin de toute cette foule, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison.

Elle accéléra le pas pour rester à sa hauteur, et elle le vit faire un demi-sourire. Elle sourit à son tour. Après une semaine où il l'avait ignorée, maintenant il semblait se rappeler de son existence. Il avait même pris sa défense – même si Isaiah savait qu'elle s'en serait très bien sortie seule.

- T'es comme un chevalier en armure scintillante, dit-elle pensivement. Tu le savais, ça?

Pas de réponse, mais peut-être qu'il se savait déjà.

- Est-ce que, au moins, « Isaiah » est ton vrai nom? demanda finalement Kory, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

Isaiah regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne les épiait. Elle n'avait pas envie que ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle se croyait seule avec Dakota se répète.

- Pourquoi je mentirais sur ça? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Elle lui tendit la main.

- Commençons sur de nouvelles bases, veux-tu? Quoique à part un ou deux détails, elles sont les mêmes qu'avant.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, pour se donner un air sérieux.

- Isaiah Archer, dix-sept ans, de sexe féminin, diplômée de l'Académie Aradia du Canada, ex-Poursuiveuse. Enchanté.

- Kory Watson, dix-sept ans, de sexe masculin, toujours et encore étudiant à Poudlard. Enchanté.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

- Les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai un prénom de garçon restent à ce jour assez nébuleuses, mais il semblerait que ça ait rapport avec des employeurs machos qui mettent de côté les curriculum vitae des femmes sous le simple prétexte qu'elles sont des femmes, dit Isaiah. Bref, un truc compliqué que ma mère m'a brièvement expliqué quand j'étais petite. Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue, mais mes parents sont des créatures mystérieuses dont je n'ai malheureusement à ce jour pas percé le secret.

Kory garda le silence, mais le sourcil qu'il leva fit comprendre à la sorcière qu'il doutait un peu de la raison qu'elle lui donnait. Ses parents auraient quand même pu lui donner un prénom mixte, comme Andy, Claude, Alexis, Ashley, Cameron… Ils avaient quand même l'embarras du choix, et ils avaient bien nommé leur fils Dakota, ce qui était à la fois un nom de garçon et de fille.

- Mais c'est bel et bien mon nom. Je te montrerais bien mon certificat de naissance, mais je ne l'ai pas sur moi. Bête, hein?

- Uh.

- Avoue que Kory non plus, c'est pas banal. T'étais le premier que je rencontrais. Tu es sûr que c'est ton vrai nom? Parce que…

Le vélane secoua la tête. D'accord, il avait compris. Elle s'appelait Isaiah, point.

- Maintenant, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu te fais passer pour un garçon?

C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande, mais Isaiah savait qu'elle devait le lui dire. Elle ne comptait plus le lui cacher, maintenant, de toutes façons. Il savait, non?

- Pour commencer, laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas un hobby, si c'est ce que tu croyais.

Oui, il avait cru que ç'aurait pu être un hobby, mais quand même…

- Quand j'ai dit à mes parents que je voulais aller à Poudlard après avoir terminé mes études à Aradia, ils n'ont pas voulu. Mais j'ai tellement insisté qu'ils m'ont dit que si j'envoyais ma demande en me faisant passer pour un garçon et que j'étais accepté, j'allais pouvoir y aller… Mais uniquement en tant que garçon, sans que personne ne sache jamais que je suis une fille. Ils ont pensé que ça me découragerait, ou que ça me ferait changer d'idée, mais j'ai été accepté et me voilà! Personne ne doit découvrir que je suis une fille ; si ça se sait, mes parents vont débarquer ici illico presto pour me ramener à la maison.

- Moi, je le sais, intervint Kory, et ça fait une semaine.

- Oui, mais tu n'es pas un des « espions » de ma mère.

En voyant l'air de Kory, Isaiah s'empressa d'expliquer.

- Par espions, je veux dire que mes parents connaissent beaucoup de monde, et je ne serais pas surpris d'avoir des cousins éloignés dans l'école. Ma mère a dû les rencontrer, et elle leur a demandé de me surveiller. Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa ; je connais maman. En faisant un peu de recherche dans le registre familial, je les retrouverais facilement, mais j'aime mieux ne pas m'en soucier.

Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Elle avait l'air insouciant, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

- Sinon, je vais vraiment devenir paranoïaque! Et c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas en tant que « fille », à l'école. Quoique, en fin de compte, il n'y a pas de différence pour moi. Peut-être que Serena n'agirait pas comme elle le fait avec moi, mais bon. Garçon, fille… Pour moi, être l'un ou l'autre revient au même.

- Et concernant les bonnes notes à tout prix?

- Ça, c'est la condition du directeur. Je _sais_ que je suis privilégié. Je dois donc me montrer à la hauteur et prouver qu'il n'a pas eu tort de m'intégrer à son école. C'est tout. Trois notes en bas de la mention « Acceptable » dans chaque matière, et il me renvoie chez moi. Il y a de la marge, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer. Je refuse de tomber plus bas qu'Acceptable.

Kory croyait se souvenir que jusqu'à maintenant, la jeune fille avec laquelle il marchait le long de la forêt n'avait accumulé que des Efforts Exceptionnels et quelques Optimals dans ses devoirs. Mais il la voyait souvent bosser comme une dingue, soit avec lui, soit avec Rose, soit seule.

- D'autres questions? taquina Isaiah. Je vais voir si je peux répondre.

- Depuis que tu es là, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment donné l'impression d'être une fille.

- Disons que j'ai toujours été un peu garçon manqué, au grand malheur de ma chère maman. Même quand j'étais chez moi, ceux que je rencontrais pour la première fois se trompaient en pensant que j'étais un garçon, à cause de mon nom et de mes vêtements, et ça exaspérait ma mère.

Kory voulait bien la croire. Radcliffe lui-même n'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait fait un peu de recherche et qu'il avait déniché des photos des matches de Quidditch d'Isaiah à Aradia? Si elle avait le moindrement eut l'air d'une « vraie fille », il y aurait eu longtemps qu'elle aurait été découverte. Quoique deux mois sans qu'apparemment personne sauf lui et Scorpius qui ne s'en rendent compte, c'était _bien_.

- La plupart de mes amis étaient des garçons aussi, alors leur manière d'agir a fini par déteindre sur moi après toutes ces années. Je suis à l'aise avec les garçons, un peu moins avec les filles, surtout les filles qui sont vraiment fi-filles. Elles doivent être aussi mystérieuses pour moi qu'elles le sont pour toi.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Et dans le dortoir…

- C'est pas comme si je voyais des garçons en pyjama pour la première fois. J'ai un frère, je te rappelle, tu l'as même rencontré.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, tu es une fille dans un dortoir composé d'ados débordants d'hormones.

Isaiah éclata de rire, mais Kory ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant.

- Sean est avec Hannah, et Albus avec Solange. Les seuls que je devrais craindre sont Jeremy et toi, mais Jeremy semble en pincer pour Serena et toi, aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais encore misogyne, non? Et puis, en tant que « garçon », je ne risque pas grand chose, tu ne penses pas? fit Isaiah avec désinvolture. Je ne m'attends pas à me faire violer pendant que je dors. J'ai aussi le sommeil plutôt léger, je me réveille au moindre son ou mouvement suspect. Ma baguette est aussi à côté de mon oreiller. Je n'ai rien à craindre.

Kory ne semblait pas encore convaincu, mais la jeune fille semblait confiante.

- Et on n'a pas de cabine pour se changer individuellement, souvent on se change à même le dortoir, à côté des lits.

- C'est pas comme si j'avais jamais vu d'hommes en sous-vêtements de ma vie, ricana-t-elle.

Elle tapota gentiment la joue de Kory, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer.

- Tu vas t'en remettre, dit-elle.

- T'as bien dû te rincer l'œil, perverse.

- Oh, tu sais… dit-elle. Alors! Plus d'autres questions?

- Ça ira pour aujourd'hui.

Ils continuèrent de longer la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent face à la cabane de Hagrid. Puis, ils bifurquèrent pour remonter au château.

Ils croisèrent Scorpius, accompagné d'une jeune fille à laquelle il murmurait des mots doux. Kory leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il les vit, mais Isaiah n'y porta pas grande attention, pas plus qu'elle n'en portait au Malefoy que d'habitude, en fait. Ils ne virent pas non plus le sourire satisfait du Serpentard lorsqu'il les vit passer devant lui.

La Grande Salle était encore remplie d'élèves qui prenaient leur repas du midi dans la bonne humeur, commentant le match qu'ils avaient vu un peu avant. La table des Poursouffle était exceptionnellement la plus bruyante – d'habitude, c'étaient les Gryffondor qui remportaient haut la palme de la table qui produisait le plus de boucan, même en temps normal.

Isaiah remarqua que Solange s'était glissée à leur table – Albus avait un bras autour de ses épaules, et ils semblaient bien s'amuser avec Jeremy, Sean et Hannah. Kory, lui, eut un rictus, et il l'entraîna au bout de la table, profitant du fait qu'aucun de leurs charmants camarades de sixième année ne les avait repérés.

- Tu as passé une semaine à me bouder, et maintenant tu ne peux plus te passer de ma présence, dit Isaiah en remplissant son verre de jus de citrouille. Intéressant, très intéressant.

Le regard menaçant que lui jeta Kory ne l'inquiéta pas vraiment, elle ne fit ne sourire. Vraiment, Kory était très intéressant.

Après avoir rempli son assiette, elle chercha des yeux Ulysse Winfrey. Assis avec d'autres élèves de deuxième année, il semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête et discutait avec enthousiasme avec un gamin aux cheveux en brosse. Tant mieux. Bien sûr qu'il avait été déçu d'avoir perdu, et Isaiah comprenait qu'il se soit emporté contre elle. Seulement, au prochain match, il allait faire de son mieux. Qui sait, peut-être les lions allaient-ils remporter le prochain match?

L'après-midi se révéla plus tranquille que le matin du match. Isaiah avait une envie folle d'aller voler, mais elle savait qu'elle devait recopier au propre le devoir de Métamorphose qu'elle devait remettre au professeur Risden le lundi suivant, il était donc hors de question d'aller faire des acrobaties dans les airs. Kory l'avait accompagnée à la bibliothèque et, bien qu'il ne le laissa pas paraître, il s'amusait bien des grommellements et jurons murmurés de la jeune fille, qui déplorait – encore – l'absence d'ordinateurs pour copier son devoir. Kory ignorait ce que c'était – il vivait dans un manoir complètement et exclusivement sorcier et n'avais jamais eu une grande passion pour le monde moldu – mais Isaiah lui avait dit que c'était très pratique et qu'un jour, elle allait lui en montrer un.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à travailler, il fut le temps de se mêler de nouveau aux joyeux Gryffondor pour le repas du soir – « C'est fou comment une journée pouvait passer vite quand on s'amuse bien, » avait fait remarquer Isaiah, dont le poignet était douloureux d'avoir tant écrit – et cette fois Serena les repéra dès leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Elle tira donc Isaiah avec elle et les autres de sixième année. Solange était sagement installée à la table des Serdaigle avec ses amies et Isaiah s'en retrouva étrangement soulagée. Kory, lui, décida de l'abandonner à son triste sort en s'assoyant plus loin pour savourer son steak, ses fèves jaunes au beurre, ses patates pilées et son jus de citrouille. Il l'avait bien mérité, non?

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7

Enfin, j'espère avoir été le plus claire possible en ce qui concerne pourquoi Isaiah se travestit. Ce n'est pas de sa propre volonté, quoiqu'elle ait toujours été garçon manqué (tomboy) et parfois en allant au magasin on s'adressait à elle en disant « jeune homme », la pauvre. Mais elle a fini pas ne plus s'en offusquer, et ne précisait même plus qu'elle était une fille. Elle prend une potion pour que sa voix soit un peu plus grave, mais elle n'a jamais eu une voix aiguë (comme voix de fille, la voix que je lui vois le mieux est celle de Karine Vanasse, une comédienne québécoise, mais je peux toujours changer d'idée)

Dans le premier chapitre, Kory disait qu'elle était petite, mais ça, c'est son point de vue, car elle a une taille assez _normale_, quoique grande, je pense (1,67m). Kory, lui, mesure 1,83m environ, alors c'est bien normal qu'il la traite de naine. La vraie naine, c'est Serena, avec son 1,54m.

Bon, assez avec les tailles de ces trois zigotos.

Comme j'ai mentionné au début du chapitre, l'école a repris. Le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas tout de suite, malheureusement.

Alors, questions, commentaires, insultes? Si c'est des insultes, soyez gentils quand même, hein!


	8. Chapitre 8

_24 septembre 2008_

Chapitre majoritairement du point de vue de Rose! Il ne se passe pas grand chose du côté d'Isaiah et Kory, alors j'ai décidé d'y aller avec Rosie. De un, parce que j'avais prévu qu'elle aussi ait droit à sa petite partie dans l'histoire, puisque j'aime bien le couple Rose/Scorpius.

**Rappel des personnages**

**Isaiah Archer :** 6e année Gryffondor. D'origine canadienne, après avoir terminé ses études à l'Académie Aradia, elle fait son entrée à Poudlard. Cheveux châtains et yeux bleus.

**Kory**** Watson :** 6e année Gryffondor. Misogyne aux tendances misanthropes. Il s'entend pourtant bien avec Isaiah. Préfet. Cousin de Scorpius. Longs cheveux raides argentés, yeux dorés.

**Serena**** Murphy :** 6e année Gryffondor. L'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard, sinon la plus belle. Elle a beaucoup de fans masculins, mais elle est amoureuse d'Isaiah. Longs cheveux noirs ondulés, grands yeux bleus.

**Albus**** Potter :** 6e année Gryffondor. Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Cheveux noirs en pétard et yeux verts. Porte des verres de contact.

**Rose Weasley :** 6e année Gryffondor. Mini Hermione, douée d'un QI phénoménal. Préfète. Elle semblerait éprouver quelque chose pour Scorpius…? Cheveux roux foncés, yeux bleus.

**Jeremy Hudson :** 6e année Gryffondor. Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Crâne rasé, yeux bruns.

**Sean**** Wood :** 6e année Gryffondor. Meilleur ami d'Albus, à ce jour imbattable aux échecs. Il sort avec Hannah Brendon. Cheveux blonds, yeux verts.

**Hannah Brendon** : 6e année Gryffondor. Batteuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Sort avec Sean. Cheveux noirs, yeux bruns.

**Scorpius**** Malefoy :** 6e année Serpentard. Bellâtre coureur de jupons aux mœurs légères(?). Préfet. Cheveux platine, yeux dorés.

* * *

**_Chapitre 8_**

La dispute entre Isaiah et Kory, si dispute il y avait eu, fut enfin réglée, et c'était avec plaisir que Rose avait vu Isaiah entrer dans la Grande Salle avec un énorme sourire le jour du match qui opposait leur maison à celle de Poufsouffle. Comme il était impossible qu'Archer sourie à cause du match – ils avaient quand même perdu! – le fait que Kory soit à ses côtés convainquit Rose qu'ils s'étaient rabibochés et donc, elle se sentit soulagée. Elle était amie avec Isaiah, et elle s'inquiétait toujours pour ses amis quand ils semblaient ne pas bien aller. Mais Isaiah ne lui avait jamais rien dit…

Rose fut réveillée le lundi suivant le match contre Poufsouffle par la radio posée sur la table de chevet de Mercedes Spears, dont le lit était juste à côté du sien. Elle se redressa en s'étirant, puis passa une main dans sa crinière ébouriffée, dont les boucles roux foncé s'étaient emmêlées pendant son sommeil. Sur sa joue gauche restait encore les marques des plis de son oreiller, et elle décida que la première des choses à faire était de prendre une bonne douche. La douche était la première chose qui réveillait Rose. La seconde, c'était un bon thé bien amer. Les deux combinés, et son esprit restait alerte et en état de fonctionner toute la journée durant. C'était son secret pour résister à l'effet soporifique des cours d'histoire de Binns.

Serena était déjà debout et quand Rose entra dans la salle de bains, la belle sorcière séchait ses très longs cheveux ondulés. Depuis des années, Serena était toujours la première à se lever pour avoir le temps de se laver, de se coiffer et de se maquiller. Mercedes était sous la douche, puisque la porte de la cabine qu'elle utilisait toujours était fermée. Il ne manquait que Katerina Longroad, la meilleure amie de Mercedes, et Hannah, et elles étaient au complet dans la grande salle de bain.

- Bon matin! dit Serena en voyant le reflet de Rose dans le long miroir mural.

Rose lui adressa un signe de la main avec un sourire.

- J'ai besoin d'une douche, fit une voix rauque derrière Rose.

Hannah entra à la suite de la jeune Weasley et elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en étirant au-dessus de sa tête ses bras musclés.

- Tu es rentrée après le couvre-feu, hier, dit Rose.

- Sean ne voulait pas me laisser partir, je n'allais quand même pas l'abandonner, si?

- C'était une option…

Hannah bâilla encore. Visiblement, elle était exténuée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on ne s'est pas fait prendre. Ni par Prochorus, ni par ses affreux rats. On n'a même pas croisé Peeves.

Vilém Prochorus, le concierge, n'avait pas une affection pour les chats, comme son prédécesseur Rusard, mais pour les rats. Il en possédait deux gros, Wendel et Frang, très intelligents, qui traquaient avec lui les élèves qui osaient aller à l'encontre du règlement. Rose n'avait encore pas compris pourquoi le directeur permettait à un énergumène tel que Prochorus d'arpenter les couloirs flanqué de ses deux gros – très gros, énormes même! – chéris, même si les rats étaient acceptés comme animaux de compagnie. Mais il n'y avait rien à comprendre d'un homme qui avait nommé Kory Watson _préfet_.

- Oui, bon, quand même, fit Rose.

Hannah sourit, comme si elle réalisait quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre.

- Ça va, Rosie, tu comprendras quand tu seras amoureuse.

Rose réussit de justesse à contenir une bouffée de chaleur qui aurait embrasé ses joues constellées de taches de rousseur. Fichu teint trop pâle de rousse qu'elle avait hérité de son paternel.

Amoureuse? Elle l'était, malheureusement. Et pas de n'importe qui. Du Dom Juan officiel de l'établissement.

Autant elle aimait Scorpius Malefoy, autant elle le détestait. Elle le désirait, et en même temps il la dégoûtait. Il l'attirait, la repoussait. Principal protagoniste de ses rêves les plus fous, metteur en scène de ses pires cauchemars.

Ses manières nonchalantes, son sourire provoquant… Il savait ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il voulait. C'était un séducteur né, il était beau, il le savait, et il l'utilisait. Elle détestait qu'il use de ses tactiques de séduction sur elle. Elle se sentait faillir à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, et il lui fallait toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder. Un geste, une parole suggestive, et elle se sentirait prête à baisser toute barrière, à se mettre à nu devant lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas être une conquête, elle ne voulait pas être une fille qu'il pouvait prendre plaisir à dépuceler pour ensuite passer à une autre. Elle ne voulait pas être une passade. Si un jour elle se donnait entièrement, ce serait parce qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle était aimée, sincèrement.

Et Scorpius Malefoy, aimer sincèrement, avec tout son cœur? Les poules allaient avoir des dents avant qu'une telle chose ne se produise. C'était risible. Impossible. C'était trop demander.

Quand Rose descendit dans la Salle Commune, elle était presque vide. Les élèves de Gryffondor étaient déjà presque tous descendus pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Heureusement, Albus, Jeremy et Serena l'attendaient, fidèles à leur habitude. Mercedes et Katerina, les deux autres filles de sixième année de Gryffondor, étaient elles aussi déjà descendues. Elles n'avaient que très peu de rapports avec les autres Gryffons de leur année, se tenant principalement avec des filles de Poufsouffle. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à leur absence. Mais d'autres personnes manquaient, et cela, c'était moins habituel.

- Isaiah, Watson, Sean et Hannah sont déjà partis? s'enquit Rose.

- Isaiah était affamé, et Watson est descendu avec lui, répondit Jeremy en haussant les épaules.

- Ils sont partis avant que j'arrive, se vexa la petite Serena.

- Pauvre choupinette, assura Albus.

Serena le fusilla du regard, mais elle était tout sauf menaçante, cette petite poupée de porcelaine.

Parfois, Rose enviait son amie. Pas parce qu'elle était belle, ni parce qu'elle était populaire, non. Parce qu'elle était sincère dans ses sentiments. Rose enviait vraiment son amour pour Isaiah. Elle savait que Serena n'attendait rien de la part d'Isaiah, si ce n'était que la confirmation qu'elle existait aux yeux du nouvel élève. Une certaine reconnaissance, sans doute. Depuis le début, Serena avait tout fait pour qu'Isaiah la remarque, et visiblement, son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Mais c'était impossible d'ignorer la belle. Depuis la première année, c'était vers elle que tous les regards se tournaient.

Rose, elle, n'arrivait pas à se contenter d'une reconnaissance. Elle savait qu'elle existait pour Scorpius ; ils étaient préfets, après tout, et avaient plusieurs cours en commun depuis six ans. Ils avaient même déjà réalisé deux ou trois devoirs ensemble. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle voulait être _spéciale_, que le Serpentard ne voit qu'elle, qu'il ne pense qu'à elle. Est-ce que c'était trop demander? Elle ne voulait pas d'un amour platonique comme celui de Serena pour Isaiah. Elle voulait un amour concret, palpable.

Alors elle jalousait secrètement, discrètement la belle Serena. Et elle l'admirait.

- On a les notes de l'examen de Potions ce matin, c'est bien ça? demanda Serena alors que le petit cortège descendait les escaliers de pierre.

- Oui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis certaine que tu t'es très bien débrouillée, je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit Rose en tirant sur la ganse du lourd sac qui contenait ses manuels.

Serena acquiesça en se mordant les lèvres.

- On avait bien étudié avant, non? continua Rose.

- Je sais… Mais tu vois, j'avais autre chose en tête à ce moment…

Rose acquiesça.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, « Qui vivra, verra ».

Serena sourit et elle ramena derrière son oreille une longue mèche noire qui s'était échappée de son chignon savamment décoiffé d'où des mèches bouclées s'échappaient dans tous les sens.

Si Solange Paradis se jeta sur eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune pour faire du bouche à bouche à Albus, et si Serena se dirigea en flèche vers Isaiah, qui lisait la Gazette, Rose, elle, chercha du regard son beau Serpent. Que c'eut été inconscient ou pas, elle l'ignorait, mais elle le trouva, son bras enroulé autour des épaules de Karin Christopher, d'une année son aînée. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, à se murmurer des mots doux et à échanger des baisers furtifs. Rose les observait, d'une manière discrète.

Masochiste? Peut-être bien.

Elle s'installa entre Kory et Sebastian Harper, n'ayant pas très envie d'être assise à côté ou en face d'un quelconque couple. Pas ce matin, en tous cas.

Albus et Solange semblaient sur leur petit nuage – la Serdaigle squattait encore leur table – Hannah et Sean se mangeaient presque dans la main et Serena faisait une mini crise de jalousie à Isaiah au sujet d'une certaine Jenny. La place entre Kory et Harper était donc la meilleure. Harper était plutôt tranquille, et ses dreadlocks avaient toujours amusé Rose. Il était arrivé coiffé comme ça au début de l'été chez elle, et Rose se souvenait encore de l'expression interdite de son père et de l'énorme sourire de son frère Hugo, qui envisageait depuis d'imiter son meilleur ami – leur mère s'y était bien sûr opposée. Mais bien sûr, Hugo ne l'écoutait pas et laissait pousser ses cheveux roux bouclés, comme ceux de sa sœur. Encore quelques mois, avec l'aide de la potion appropriée, et les dreadlocks n'étaient plus très loin.

Isaiah ayant visiblement terminé de feuilleter la Gazette du Sorcier – ou, tout au moins, fait semblant de s'y intéressé – Rose lui emprunta le lui emprunta. La Gazette de ce beau lundi matin de novembre 2022 se révéla d'une banalité franchement navrante, et Rose s'en désintéressa quand Lily Potter lui demanda si elle pouvait lui emprunter son journal.

Il fut enfin temps de descendre aux cachots pour le premier cours de la journée.

Le cours de Potions dispensé par Everett Gloves, un enseignant quasi-quadragénaire qui portait très bien la bedaine de bière et qui aimait leur faire réaliser des potions des plus délicates, était l'un des cours que Rose suivait en même temps que Scorpius. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas compliqué ; seuls les élèves ayant eu au minimum un Effort Exceptionnel à leurs BUSEs de Potions avaient été autorisés à garder le cours. De plus, tous les élèves de sixième année de toutes maisons confondues étaient entassés dans le cachot froid.

Quand Rose et ses amis arrivèrent enfin devant la massive porte de bois, encore fermée, elle vit que quelques élèves étaient déjà arrivés. Parmi eux, Scorpius, appuyé contre le mur, feuilletant son manuel avancé de Potions. Des mèches d'un or pâle tombaient devant ses yeux dorés et dans son cou, dans une grâce exclusivement Malefoyienne. Même Kory, qui était pourtant son cousin et vélane, n'avait pas ce port aristocratique, même s'il venait également d'une vieille famille de sang pur.

Scorpius était unique. Il n'y en avait qu'un comme lui, et il n'y en aurait à jamais qu'un seul.

Il tourna une page, ses longs doigts aux ongles bien taillés effleurant à peine le papier. Il jouait au Quidditch, était un excellent Batteur et même promu Capitaine cette année. Ses mains étaient larges et chaudes, ses paumes un peu calleuses à force de manier sa batte, mais étrangement douces. Bizarrement, Rose aimait les mains du sorcier. Elle aimait le reste de son anatomie, bien sûr, mais ses mains…

Se sentant observé, Scorpius leva les yeux du gros ouvrage et il regarda autour de lui, avant que ses yeux clairs ne se posent sur Rose, qui s'était appuyée contre le mur opposé au sien. Elle ne détourna pas les yeux, comme elle aurait voulu le faire, prise en faute qu'elle était. Elle soutint le regard du Serpentard avec tout son orgueil de Gryffondor.

Il referma son livre d'un geste sec et il s'approcha sur elle.

- Alors comme ça, je te plais, ma belle lionne? souffla-t-il, toujours sans quitter les yeux bleus de Rose.

- Alors comme ça, répéta Rose, on prend ses rêves pour la réalité, petit serpent?

- Certaines personnes font tout en œuvre pour que leurs rêves deviennent réalité. Je peux sans me vanter dire que je fais partie de ces gens.

- Oh, vraiment…

Rose vit son sourire s'agrandir et il tendit la main pour prendre une mèche rousse entre ses doigts.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, Rosie, murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque, les sourcils froncés.

Ses yeux d'or semblaient tellement sérieux que les joues de Rose s'empourprèrent, et avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, Susan Hubble, Serpentard, leur signalait froidement que Gloves avait déjà fait entrer les autres dans la classe.

Rose s'empressa donc de rompre le contact visuel avec Scorpius et elle s'engouffra dans le local pour prendre place à la première table à l'avant, avec Serena et Jessica Parker, une Serdaigle.

Ses joues étaient brûlantes. Elle détestait ça. Heureusement, Serena et Parker furent assez gentilles pour ne pas faire de commentaire. Rose plaqua ses mains sur ses joues dans l'espoir de les refroidir, et que personne ne remarque son teint framboise.

- Je suis déçu.

Ce furent les premières paroles de leur professeur lorsque la cloche eut retentit dans les couloirs. Les étudiants gardèrent le silence, curieux, mais inquiets.

- J'ai ici vos copies d'examen, et laissez-moi vous dire que les résultats ne volent pas haut.

Il prit la liasse de parchemins et il les brandit devant lui, de manière à ce que tous les élèves les voient bien. Du coin de l'œil, Rose vit Serena se ratatiner sur sa chaise. Elle-même ne pu pas s'empêcher de se mordre l'intérieur des joues. Oh! Non! Elle aussi, elle avait eu une note minable?

- Vous m'aviez habitué à mieux, j'espère qu'au prochain examen vous ferez honneur au souvenir que j'ai de vous.

D'un geste de sa baguette magique, chaque copie vola vers son propriétaire. Rose attrapa la sienne au vol et elle vit un énorme O rouge gribouillé dans le coin supérieur droit de la feuille. Elle sentit ses épaules s'affaisser de soulagement – elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était devenue raide comme une barre. Serena soupira et Rose vit un gros A sur son parchemin. Rien d'inhabituel du côté de Serena non plus. Parker aussi avait eu une très bonne note.

Serena se retourna pour regarder Albus, Isaiah, Sean et Benjamen Swinton, un Poufsouffle, qui étaient assis à la table derrière elle. Isaiah, tout sourire, colla son pouce et son index ensemble, ce qui sembla former la lettre « O ». Sean semblait satisfait, à en juger de ses yeux mi-clos et de son sourire béat, et Albus tourna sa copie vers sa cousine pour montrer le « E » esquissé en haut de son parchemin. Seul Swinton avait un air atterré et regardait son examen comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.

Un murmure d'incompréhension secoua la classe, chacun échangeant à voix basse sa note, et Susan Hubble leva finalement la main.

- Monsieur, je crois que vous vous êtes trompés de classe, dit-elle, les sourcils froncés. Nos notes ne sont pas plus mauvaises que d'habitude. Enfin, je crois.

Le professeur Gloves se gratta la nuque.

- Vous n'êtes pas ma classe de septième année?

- Non, monsieur. Nous sommes en sixième.

Instant de confusion. Gloves se pencha sur son bureau, et Rose devina qu'il consultait son plan de cours.

- Oh. Je n'ai rien à dire, dans ce cas. Continuez sur votre lancée.

De petits rires discrets se firent entendre. Même Rose sourit, malgré le fait qu'elle était un peu agacée que son professeur fasse une fois de plus preuve de désorganisation. C'était un homme minutieux dans la préparation de ses potions chéries, mais il avait quand même tendance à avoir la tête dans les nuages.

Il feuilleta de nouveau son plan de cours, comme s'il voulait être sûr de la matière qu'il était sur le point d'aborder avec eux, et finalement le cours débuta réellement lorsqu'il reposa le calepin sur le bureau.

888

- J'aurais un service à te demander.

Rose releva la tête du chaudron qu'elle venait de vider d'un mouvement de sa baguette magique. Benjamen Swinton était debout à côté d'elle, une main crispée sur sa copie d'examen.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda gentiment Rose.

- C'est que… C'est un peu embarrassant… de te demander ça ici… murmura-t-il.

Rose haussa les sourcils.

- D'accord, tu peux m'attendre dans le couloir? Ce ne sera pas bien long.

Il acquiesça et il partit.

- Une confession? demanda Serena en se penchant vers Rose, sur le ton de la confidence.

- Ça m'étonnerait, répondit la Weasley.

Elle se leva et elle ramassa ses affaires.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Rose, soupira Serena en faisant de même.

Rose sourit et elle se dépêcha de sortir.

Swinton l'attendait dehors, raide comme un piquet, et quand Rose arriva à sa hauteur ils partirent ensemble vers la Grande Salle.

- Tu vois, commença-t-il. Le petit discours de Gloves tout à l'heure… En fait, il avait raison. Je me suis vraiment planté…

Il avait vraiment l'air gêné, ce pauvre Poufsouffle.

- Alors, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider pour me remettre à niveau. C'est que j'essaie tout, je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai que des notes désastreuses en Potions depuis la rentrée, et il faut que je rectifie le tir le plus vite possible.

- Je vois.

Il lui donna sa copie d'examen. Une copie barbouillée de rouge. Rose n'avait jamais vu un parchemin aussi coloré. Vraiment. La note affichait qu'il avait eu un P, pour Piètre, mais en fait la note appropriée aurait pu être D, pour Désolant.

Le pauvre garçon…Comment il avait fait son compte? Cela restait un mystère pour Rose.

- Pas de problèmes, je vais t'aider, dit Rose en lui rendant son parchemin. On fera des séances d'étude à la bibliothèque, ça te va?

- Oui! Tu me sauves la vie!

888

- Du tutorat? s'exclama Mercedes, déçue.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi, au juste? demanda Rose sans relever les yeux de son devoir de Potions.

- Rien, mais…

- On sait toutes que ce n'est pas vrai, Mercy, dit Katerina.

Mercedes leva les yeux au ciel en entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds autour de son doigt.

- Mais il est quand même mignon, Swinton, vous trouvez pas? continua-t-elle.

- Dans le genre maigrelet… commença Katerina.

- Oh, toi! bougonna Mercedes. T'es jamais contente!

- Ce n'est pas que je ne suis jamais contente, c'est juste qu'il ne convient pas à mes standards.

- Et c'est à dire? demanda Serena en relevant le nez du Sorcière Hebdo qu'elle était en train de lire.

Silence théâtral. Katerina leva un doigt en l'air et elle annonça solennellement :

- Fort et viril!

- Caroline, répondit Rose sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Les trois filles assises à la table avec elle se tournèrent vers elle d'un bloc. Se sentant observée, Rose abandonna son devoir.

- Quoi, « Caroline »? demanda Serena.

- Ça veut dire « fort et viril » en germanique.

- Et on eût ainsi droit à une révélation profonde de la part de notre Weasley préférée, dit Mercedes avec un air goguenard.

- Quoi? fit Rose, agacée. Culture générale. Vous connaissez pas?

- En fait, tu as déjà pensé au nom que tu donnerais à tes futurs enfants, c'est ça? demanda Serena, à tout hasard.

Nouveau silence.

- Oooh! Elle rougit, elle rougit! s'exclama Serena, ravie en tapant dans ses mains.

Rose rougissait décidément trop aujourd'hui. C'était très désagréable.

- Caroline, c'est joli, dit Mercedes.

- Moi, je voudrais avoir une petite fille! enchaîna Serena, décidément de bonne humeur. Une belle petite fille, à qui je pourrai faire des nattes, et mettre des belles robes avec plein de dentelle et des rubans!

- Ça te ressemble bien, ça! rit Katerina. Mais vous ne vous y prenez pas un peu tôt pour penser à ça? Je veux dire, on a seize ans, on est encore jeunes, non?

- Rêver n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, assura Mercedes. On y pense, on ne le fait pas. Nuance.

- Et vous penser aussi vous marier avec une belle longue robe blanche?

Rose, Serena et Mercedes se regardèrent avant d'hocher la tête en direction de Katerina.

- Vous êtes des cas désespérés, soupira cette dernière en se plaquant une main sur son front.

- Merci bien, dit malicieusement Mercedes.

Katerina retira sa main de sur son front et elle jeta un regard blasé à sa meilleure amie. Puis, elle sembla remarquer quelque chose à une table plus loin.

- Au fait, Serena, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Archer? demanda-t-elle.

- Ah…

Serena se retourna pour suivre le regard de Katerina. Isaiah était en train de discuter énergiquement avec Albus, Jeremy et quelques autres garçons, tous installés sur des fauteuils placés en demi-lune, non loin du foyer. Chose étrange, Kory était assis près d'eux, plongé dans un énorme grimoire. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux vers le groupe de garçons à côté de lui, puis il retournait à sa lecture.

- J'ai l'impression que Watson est de plus en plus menaçant, gémit Serena.

- C'est aussi mon impression, ajouta Mercedes sur le même ton.

- C'est quand même dommage qu'il n'aime pas les filles, soupira Katerina. C'est vraiment du gâchis.

Mercedes lui donna raison pendant que Rose et Serena échangeaient un regard.

- T'en pinces encore pour lui? voulu savoir Serena.

- Nope, je suis guérie. J'ai bien compris que je n'avais pas la moindre chance quand il m'a repoussée pour la cinquantième fois. Heureusement que Scorpius, lui, n'est pas aussi insensible, dit Katerina avec un sourire en coin.

Rose replongea dans son devoir. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler de Scorpius. Ni ce de qu'il avait fait avec Katerina.

- Heu, je vais y aller, moi, dit Serena, mal à l'aise.

Elle non plus n'aimait pas trop parler de Scorpius, peut-être qu'il lui faisait un peu peur. En quatrième année, Scorpius avait tenté de la draguer, mais depuis Serena faisait tout pour ne plus se retrouver seule avec lui. Ses fans l'aidaient bien dans ces cas-là.

Elle se leva et elle monta au dortoir – elle avait amorcé un mouvement en direction d'Isaiah, mais le regard méchant qu'avait eu Kory à ce moment-là l'avait fait changé d'idée.

- Ce qu'elle est prude, se moqua Katerina.

- Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est à l'aise de parler de ce qu'il fait au lit, et avec qui, dit Rose en rassemblant ses rouleaux de parchemin. Je monte aussi. On se voit tantôt.

Mercedes et Katerina échangèrent un regard. Elles n'attendirent pas que Rose soit partie pour continuer leur conversation, mais elles se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre pour ne pas que leur entretien ne tombe sur des oreilles indiscrètes.

Comment ces deux filles faisaient pour trouver toujours le moyen de parler de leurs liaisons amoureuses alors qu'elles semblaient avoir déjà épuisé le sujet des milliers de fois? Rose ne le savait pas. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre les exploits de Scorpius avec Katerina. Elle ne tenait pas à savoir ni _où_ ni _comment_.

Dans le dortoir, Serena avait déjà passé sa chemise de nuit et elle était en train de brosser ses longs cheveux noirs, assise sur son lit. Rose déposa son sac à côté de son lit et elle s'approcha de celui de son amie.

- Tu veux que je les brosse? offrit-elle.

Serena acquiesça, lui tendit sa brosse, et Rose s'assit à côté d'elle. Puis, elle commença à brosser les longs cheveux ondulés.

- Parfois, je me demande si je devrais les couper, dit doucement Serena. Il sont un peu encombrants.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?

Serena prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

- J'ai peur, je crois.

Rose ne dit rien. Elle continua seulement de démêler la longue chevelure corbeau.

888

La bibliothèque était presque vide le mercredi soir. Monsieur Portulan leur avait jeté un regard mauvais à leur entrée, mais il n'avait pas fait de commentaire et s'en était retourné à sa lecture.

- Il me fait froid dans le dos, confia Swinton alors que Rose et lui s'assoyaient à une table près de la fenêtre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'a jamais mangé personne, à ce qu'il paraît.

- Mouais.

Swinton n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

- En tous cas, je te remercie beaucoup de sacrifier ton temps pour m'aider.

- Ne dis pas ça, voyons, dit Rose avec un sourire condescendant.

Dit comme ça, ça sonnait comme un fardeau… Et si elle commençait à penser à la séance de tutorat comme d'un fardeau, elle n'était vraiment pas sortie de l'auberge. M'enfin, c'était pas non plus comme si elle avait quelque chose d'autre à faire. Elle avait déjà bien entamé la majorité de ses devoirs, si elle ne les avait pas encore finis.

Et puis, Swinton avait _vraiment_ besoin de son aide.

- Alors, on peut commencer par réviser l'examen que le professeur Gloves nous a remis lundi.

Le Poufsouffle acquiesça.

888

Isaiah était elle aussi à la bibliothèque au moment où Rose faisait du tutorat avec Benjamen Swinton. Entre deux rangées, elle était sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre un grimoire de métamorphose nécessaire pour le travail de recherche que le professeur Risden leur avait donné ce jour-là. Elle avait enfin réussi à faire basculer le livre lorsque…

- Isaiah! chantonna une voix doucement.

Des bras s'enroulèrent autour des épaules d'Isaiah et la collèrent contre un torse.

- Malefoy!! murmura Isaiah, agacée et énervée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir voir mon Gryffondor préféré?

- J'aimerais bien que tu en aies une! C'est très désagréable.

- Eeeh, tu es bien méchant.

- Et depuis quand tu t'intéresse aux garçons?

- Depuis qu'ils sont aussi mignons que des filles!

- Arrête de m'insulter, tu veux?

Scorpius desserra sa prise et Isaiah se faufila hors de ses bras. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec le cousin de Kory. Depuis la fois où il l'avait coincée dans le couloir, où il avait eu un comportement plus qu'étrange, il lui faisait un peu peur, comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle se travestissait. C'était très désagréable. Cela combiné au fait qu'elle n'aimait pas la manière dont il la coinçait pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Hey, vu que tu es là, tu pourrais me donner le grimoire, là? Celui à la reliure vert foncé.

Autant l'utiliser, puisqu'il était venu la déranger.

- Lui?

Scorpius lui pointa ledit manuel. Lorsque Isaiah acquiesça, il le prit et le lui tendit. Isaiah avança les mains pour le prendre, mais Scorpius le mit de nouveau hors de sa portée.

- Ce doit être dur d'être aussi petit, taquina-t-il.

- C'est toi qui est trop grand! Et j'ai encore le temps de grandir, d'ici cinq ans je vais être plus grand que toi, tu verras! Alors maintenant, rends-moi mon livre!

- Plus grand que moi, voyez-vous ça… ricana Scorpius.

Il semblait trouver la chose beaucoup plus amusante qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

- Ouais! Mon livre, maintenant!

- C'est pour le devoir de Risden? Je pense que je vais le garder, je vais sûrement en avoir besoin moi aussi!

- C'est le premier qui l'a vu qui le garde!

- C'est le premier qui le _prend_ qui le garde! Désolé, _minus_! dit Scorpius en agitant de nouveau le grimoire devant le nez d'Isaiah.

- Arrête avec ça, le géant! grogna-t-elle en tentant de s'emparer du livre, mais sans succès.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et elle la pointa vers le Serpentard.

- Tu me menaces?

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

- PAS DE MAGIE EN DEHORS DES HEURES DE COURS!

Les deux élèves se retournèrent pour faire face à un Mr Portulan de très mauvais poil. Quand s'était-il approché d'eux…?

- Dehors!

- Mais monsieur… commença Isaiah en rangeant sa baguette.

- DEHORS!

Scorpius tira sur le bras d'Isaiah pour la guider vers la sortie.

- D'habitude, je ne me fais jamais prendre, marmonna-t-il. C'est parce que t'es trop bruyant. Hey! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant.

Le grimoire de métamorphose, qu'il avait encore jusque là coincé sous un bras, lui avait échappé et avait rejoint le bibliothécaire par la force d'un sortilège d'attraction.

- Vraiment, gémit Isaiah alors qu'ils débouchaient dans le couloir, je n'ai pas de chance!

Ah, mais finalement, ce n'était pas si grave. Elle n'avait qu'à retourner à la bibliothèque le lendemain. Le bibliothécaire allait peut-être avoir eu le temps de se calmer. En tous cas, elle espérait. Elle décida donc de prendre le chemin qui menait à la Tour de Gryffondor.

- Isaiah, tu n'espères quand même pas te sauver comme ça? la menaça Scorpius en la retenant par les épaules.

- J'avoue l'avoir espéré, oui. Dommage que tu t'en sois rendu compte, hein!

Elle donna un coup d'épaule pour se dégager et elle se retourna vers Scorpius, qui avait mis les mains sur ses hanches, comme s'il voulait la gronder.

- C'était méchant de pointer ta baguette sur moi, tu le sais?

- Et j'ai vu le résultat. Et vu que Portulan est loin, et qu'il n'y a pas un prof dans les environs…

Elle pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur Scorpius.

- Rien ne m'empêche de te jeter un sort, non?

- Non, c'est vrai, concéda Scorpius.

Il baissa les yeux sur la baguette qu'Isaiah pointant sur lui.

- J'ai l'impression désagréable que Kory déteint sur toi, j'ai raison?

Isaiah ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Kory, déteindre sur elle? En tous cas, jamais au point où elle deviendrait intentionnellement une recluse de la société.

- Disons simplement que je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- Parce que tu avais peur de moi _avant_?

- Dans tes rêves seulement.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

- Et quels rêves! s'exclama-t-il avec son sourire de séducteur.

- Crétin.

- Merci. Bon, avant que tu ne me jettes un sort ou que tu ne te sauves, j'ai une question à te poser, mon mignon.

- Ne m'appelle pas « mon mignon ».

- Qu'importe.

Scorpius perdit l'air espiègle qu'il avait affiché jusque là au profit d'une figure plus concernée, même inquiète. Et cela ne disait rien de bon à Isaiah, qui se demandait quel genre d'inepties le Serpentard allait bien pouvoir lui sortir.

- Tu sais quelle est la relation entre Rose et Swinton? Tu sais, le Poufsouffle avec elle, à la bibliothèque.

- Je sais qui il est, merci bien. Et non, je ne sais pas quelle relation ils ont, mis à part qu'elle l'aide à se remettre à niveau pour les cours de Gloves.

Scorpius garda les sourcils froncés, mais cette fois son regard se dirigea vers le mur, comme s'il était en plein raisonnement intérieur.

- Et… c'est tout? demanda-t-il, visiblement soulagé.

- Si je ne connaissais pas ta réputation d'homme à femmes, je dirais que tu es jaloux, Malefoy.

Il se détourna enfin du mur pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Isaiah.

- Et si c'était le cas? murmura-t-il.

Isaiah haussa les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de… de quoi… d'aveu?

- Eh bien, bonne chance, alors. Je pense que tu vas en avoir besoin. Si j'étais une fille, je me sentirais peut-être flattée qu'un _sex__ symbole_ me trouve à son goût, mais j'aurais de quoi me méfier, hum?

Elle s'interrompit. Elle avait dit ça, mais elle se doutait bien que Scorpius, intelligent comme il l'était, le savait déjà. Il s'était forgé une réputation de bourreau des cœurs, et celles qui le laissaient l'approcher savaient qu'elles s'engageaient dans une histoire sans demain. Juste _une partie de fesses_, en somme. Et Isaiah savait que Rose était du genre prudent. Elle calculait toujours tout ce qu'elle faisait, et elle le faisait bien.

- Ou alors… Ou alors, ce n'est pas de Swinton que tu es jaloux, mais de Rose. Mais tu sais, tous les goûts sont dans la nature, ça ne me dérange pas, dit-elle en croisant les bras, amusée.

- Pfeuh! Comme tu dis, tous les goûts sont dans la nature.

Le regard que Malefoy posa sur elle à ce moment la rendit mal à l'aise, comme s'il voyait à travers elle. Elle s'empêcha de se mordre les lèvres. Elle ne devait pas montrer que cet examen visuel la troublait. C'était comme si elle passait au rayon X. Si elle ne s'était pas retenue, elle aurait peut-être même croisé ses bras devant sa poitrine.

- Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, petiot! annonça-t-il finalement en tapotant gentiment le sommet du crâne d'Isaiah.

- Pfff.

Elle lissa du plat de la main ses cheveux que Scorpius avait ébouriffés et elle s'éloigna en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 8.

Je n'ai pas été capable de ne pas inclure une partie avec Isaiah, je suis désolée. Je l'aime trop!

Comme le point de vue du début était celui de Rose, j'ai également introduit les deux autres filles de Gryffondor, elles sont donc cinq (Rose, Serena, Hannah, Mercedes et Katerina).

Que va-t-il se passer du côté de Rose et de Scorpius dans le futur?

Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire!


End file.
